


It's Your Choice

by protego_totalum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Drama & Romance, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Slow Build, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 57,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protego_totalum/pseuds/protego_totalum
Summary: Cathryn Malfoy's life so far has been easy and rather enjoyable. That is, until everything she thought she knew about herself and her family turns out to be a lie. As she discovers secret after secret, she is forced to make a choice between the family she has known her whole life and the family she never knew she had.The Cath playlist (still being updated): https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0IAWApYHm5DJYP7SKWRUcZ
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not support or align with JKR's transphobic views!

"Albus, I beg of you,” the first man’s voice was quiet - nearly a whisper but compared to the dark and empty street it almost seemed loud. The gentle breeze made his long black cloak ripple slightly.  
  
They were at the edge of a small county called Wiltshire. In front of them were massive wrought iron gates, behind which lay a long driveway lined by lush green bushes. At the end of the drive was the grand, lonely manor. 

The second man flicked what looked like a lighter and one by one, all the streetlamps flickered out. His thick blue cloak embroidered with gold stars was too heavy to be bothered by the breeze. “It is simply too dangerous, Severus,” he replied in a quiet tone. “I do agree that to keep the Potter children together is unsafe, but-” 

“The girl is my child, you know that, Albus,” Severus said. “Wouldn’t she… wouldn’t Lily want her daughter to know who her father is?” 

Albus stopped walking and turned to face Severus. “I understand that you have suffered a great loss tonight, as have I. James and Lily were, and are, very dear to my heart. They sacrificed so much for the Order. But now, this is much bigger than you and I, and much bigger than them. This is about Harry and Cathryn Potter. About giving them a chance to have a normal life, before they are thrust into a world where every witch and wizard knows their name.”  
  
“Please,” Severus whispered once more. “I want to know my child. I would cut off contact with the Dark Lord’s followers if it meant that-” 

“No, Severus. No, you must carry out the job that I have given you and trust that this family will raise her well. The Dark Lord is not truly gone. Not yet. And these children are the only way to ensure that one day he will be defeated once and for all. To do that, we must keep one far away and one very close,” Albus told him. “You will know her as she grows up, but you must swear not to reveal it to her that you are her father.”

“Will they know?” Severus asked. 

“That Harry defeated the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time? Or that they are only half related to each other? There is so much that they don’t know or understand right now. But in time, they will. I will make sure of that,” Albus said. 

“You are using these children, Albus. It’s cruel,” Severus hissed.  
  
Albus sighed. “If you know me at all, Severus, then you know that I desperately wish things were different. Nobody anticipated Tom’s rise to power. Nobody could have predicted his reign of terror. You must remember that I am not omniscient.” 

Severus was silent at this comment.

“If you reconsider,” said Severus coldly. “I will not change my mind. I would raise her well. She would know how much her mother loved her. How much I loved Lily.” 

Albus looked at Severus, whose face was twisted in pain as he mourned the loss of the woman he loved and the daughter that wouldn’t know him.

“After all this time?” Albus asked softly.

“Always,” Severus replied in barely more than a whisper. He was completely heartbroken that he had lost the woman he loved and the child they shared tonight. With an impressive whirl of his black cloak, he disappeared into thin air.

Albus was left alone on the dark quiet street, waiting in front of the wrought iron gates for someone else to arrive. The distant sound of a motor caught his attention and as he looked to the sky, he could see something flying towards him.

It was a giant man on a flying motorbike. To any common person, this would scare them half to death. But nothing could possibly surprise a wizard as great as Albus Dumbledore. Not now, anyways.

The man stepped off the motorbike, holding not one but two tiny children wrapped in blankets. With the other, he lifted his giant goggles off his eyes and rested them on his forhead.

“G’evening, Albus,” the man greeted him. He carefully handed the youngest child, only two months old, to Albus.

“Good evening Rubeus,” Albus responded. He looked down at the baby. “Cathryn Potter,” Albus whispered, cradling her gently in his arms.

“Is it true, Professor Dumbledore, sir?” the giant man asked, sniffling and wiping his nose with a kerchief the size of a tablecloth. “Is Severus Snape really her father?”

“Yes, Hagrid,” Albus replied gravely.

“Did - did James Potter know?” Rubeus asked hesitantly.

Albus paused for a moment. “Not to my knowledge,” he answered. “However, I’ve never discussed it with James or Lily and therefore I can’t make assumptions.”

Rubeus shook his head. “I jus’ can’t believe it… These kids already done so much, and they can’t talk or nothing. And to think they won’t even know that the other one exists…”

“It’s for the best,” Albus said. “It’s for their own good, and for the good of the whole world too.”

“Of course, Albus,” Rubeus sniffed. “I trust yer choice.”

“Thank you for all you’ve done tonight, Rubeus,” Albus thanked Hagrid genuinely. “I asked a lot of you.”

“I’d do anything for ye, giving me a job an’ all. And for the Order,” Rubeus replied graciously, wiping his eyes once more. He stood firmly in place, holding one year old Harry in his arm, as if to say that he wouldn’t leave until the job was complete. Rubeus truly was one of the most loyal people Albus had ever met.

Then Albus turned towards the gate and placed the tip of his wand on the lock. Once the spell detected him, the gates creaked open slowly. Carefully, Albus carried Cathryn to the doorstep of the great manor. He grasped the knocked, shaped like a serpent and gave two quiet raps.

Almost as if they had been waiting for his arrival, a man and a woman opened the door, anxious looks on their faces. The man was tall and strongly built with smooth, silvery blonde hair that hung to his shoulders. His eyes were cold and grey. His wife was small and petite, with black hair that had two white blonde streaks swirled into a bun that sat tight at the back of her head.

“Lucius and Narcissa,” he said to them. “This is Cathryn Potter. But you will raise her as Cathryn Malfoy.” 

Narcissa took the baby in her arms, her face breaking into a smile and tears forming in her eyes. “She’s just beautiful,” she whispered. “Oh, Albus, thank you.”

“You have sworn your loyalty to me, and I assure you that it is of utmost importance that you keep your oath to abide by the plan I have set out,” Albus said seriously. “We all know that though the Dark Lord may be gone, he is not dead. And he will come back with a vengeance one day for these children.”

“Of course, Albus,” Lucius replied seriously. “We took a vow. Cathryn is safe with us.”

Albus nodded and turned around, his robe blowing lightly in the breeze as he made his way back towards the gates. When he came back beside Rubeus, he took out the lighter from his pocket and flicked it, causing the light to return in the streetlamps.

“We have one last stop tonight, to Privet Drive,” Albus informed Rubeus. He was still sniffling.

Albus reached up to put a hand on his shoulder, thought it only reached his elbow. “There, there Rubeus. Although we have lost many great witches and wizards to the hand of the Dark Lord, today marks the start of a new era. Everything will be different now.”


	2. Year 1: The Sorting Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cath has never been more nervous than in this moment as a ratty old hat is placed over her head in front of the entire student body.

The wand was made of Aspen wood, light in color, and smooth to the touch. It was thirteen inches long, with a dragon heartstring core. It felt incredibly long in Cathryn Malfoy’s small hands. Cath had turned eleven years old on the sixteenth of August; an age that she had been waiting to turn her whole life. It meant that she could buy a wand that would be hers forever and that she could learn how to use it. How to wield the magic inside of her.

More importantly, it meant that she could finally attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her brother Draco, who was a year older than her, had come back in June with story after story of how amazing and wondrous Hogwarts is. How Slytherin House had felt like home, how he had learned so much in just one year and couldn’t wait to return. Now, it was Cathryn’s turn.

Her mother had her back turned toward Cath, placing the last few items of clothing in her leather trunk, embossed with her initials in silver. Cathryn had snatched her wand out of the trunk when she wasn’t looking and was about to wave it around in hopes that sparks might shoot out from its tip.

“Cathryn! You are _not_ to use magic outside of Hogwarts, you know that.” Narcissa scolded her daughter. Her Mother’s dark hair was tied back in a neat knot, and the large section of platinum blonde could be seen swirling into the inky black.

Mother held out her hand expectantly and Cath sighed in defeat, placing it in her Mother’s delicate hand. Mother was not cross, not ever. She brushed Cath’s dark brown hair behind her ears.

“Are you excited to attend Hogwarts, my darling?” she asked with a proud smile.

Cath nodded eagerly, grinning. “I can’t wait!” she replied. As soon as she said it, she felt a knot in her stomach form. “But… I’m actually a bit nervous.”

“Why is that?” Mum replied, folding the last of Cath’s clothes into her trunk.

“Well… what if I don’t make any friends?” she said, fiddling with the hem of her blouse.

“Don’t be silly, Cath. I know you’ll make plenty of friends. Besides, you have Draco,” she assured her. “And you know that Augustina Rookwood is only a year above you, too. You’ll find friends in Slytherin House in no time. They’ll become like family.”

“I suppose,” Cath said.

The Malfoy family had been sorted into Slytherin House for centuries. Slytherin was known for their cunning, ambition, and loyalty to their own kind. Cath’s father often told her and Draco about the many great witches and wizards who had come from Slytherin. Truth be told, Cath didn’t even know much about the other three houses at Hogwarts, except that three of Draco’s friends were from Gryffindor.

“Mother,” came Draco’s voice from the hallway. He appeared at the doorway of Cath’s bedroom, already dressed in his Hogwarts robes, green and silver Slytherin tie displayed proudly with his school uniform.

Despite being brother and sister, Cath and Draco looked nothing alike. Draco had hair so blonde it was practically white, and a pointed face that always carried a proud look. His cold, silver eyes always looked rather proud.

Cath, on the other hand, had dark brown hair and soft features. She was pale too, but a few faint freckles dotted her cheeks that always became more visible in the summer. She had bright, almond-shaped green eyes and was often wearing a mischievous smile.

“What is it, Draco?” Mum asked.

“Are we going to leave soon? I’m sure my friends are already at Kings Cross. I want to get a seat with all of them on the train,” he said.

“Have you finished packing yet?” she asked him, straightening his tie and smiling at him proudly

“Of course,” he replied.

“Then we’ll leave in five minutes. I’ll go get your father,” she said, standing up. Before she left, she turned back to Cath. “Have we got everything?”

Cath took one more look at the supplies list that had come with her Hogwarts acceptance letter and then nodded. “Everything,” she said.

***

“Don’t worry, you’ll love it at Hogwarts, Cath,” Draco assured her as they arrived on Platform nine and three quarters at King’s Cross station. “You can sit with me on the train if you like.”

Cath smiled up at Draco, trunk in hand. “Thanks,” she said.

She knew Draco wasn’t so much being a kind older brother as he was trying to show off to her how popular he was among his classmates. But seeing as Cath didn’t know anybody yet, she would rather sit with him and listen to his bragging than have to wander the massive train alone.

The first whistle blew on the great scarlet train that was about to take them to Hogwarts. The bustling witches and wizards on the platform began to say their goodbyes and board onto the train, or depart back through to the Muggle world. Cath and Draco turned to say goodbye to their parents.

Her father Lucius knelt down in front of her with a proud look on his face. Cath rarely received this from him, so she tried to soak up every last moment. He and Draco were spitting images of each other. Father had the same white-blonde hair, but while Draco’s was short and smoothed back, Father’s reached below his shoulders.

“Will you promise to write your mother and me?” he asked.

Her father was not usually so soft, but occasionally he would show his softer side to her. She smiled and nodded. “I promise,” she replied.

He hugged her. “Good girl,” he said. “Slytherin will be gaining a wonderful witch this year.”

Father moved on to his son, and as Cath turned towards Mother she overheard him say something along the lines of, “Now Draco, do try to… branch out a bit. It would benefit to make friends with people in your own house.”

Cath’s mother hugged her next. “You’ll have a wonderful time, Cathryn. There’s nothing to be nervous about. And if you forgot anything at home, we’ll send it right over.”

“Thanks, Mum. Don’t worry too much about me,” Cath replied.

Her mother laughed.

“Come on,” said Draco to Cath, starting towards the train. “My friends will be waiting.”

They waved one last time at their parents before stepping onto the Hogwarts Express. Cath could feel excitement and nerves bubbling inside her as they made their way down the crowded hallway. Draco looked into every compartment until he found his friends.

Immediately, they broke out into excited chatter. Cath slipped quietly into the compartment with him, looking around at everybody.

There was a tall, lanky boy with bright red hair and a face splashed with freckles, holding a rather ugly pet rat in one hand and a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans in the other. He wore shabby clothes that looked like they came from a secondhand store. The redhead boy looked tall for his age and had rather large hands and feet.

Across from the redhead and beside Draco was a girl already wearing her Hogwarts robes. Cath could see her scarlet and gold Gryffindor tie. She had had thick, curly brown hair and large front teeth. When she spoke, she sounded authoritarian, and when she listened she looked inquisitive.

Closest to Cath was another boy with unruly black hair, bright green eyes, and round glasses. His clothes looked several sizes too large for him. Peeking out from beneath his hair was a jagged scar that was shaped like lightning. One look at this scar told Cath exactly who this boy was— it was the famous Harry Potter, who had defeated a dark wizard when he was only a baby.

Draco had come home from his first year of Hogwarts bragging about how he had become friends with ‘ _The’_ Harry Potter.He had mentioned his two other friends, saying that “one was quite poor and the other is a Muggle Born, but they’re really alright besides that.” It was not surprising that Draco wanted to befriend the popular boy, even if it meant he had to be around people below him.

Cath remembered how Father had changed the subject every time Draco wanted to brag about Harry. There had been a few snide remarks here and there about the Boy Who Lived, and how it was a shame that he hadn’t been sorted into Slytherin where he might be able to make something of himself.

“Hello,” the curly-haired girl said to Cath politely.

“Oh, right,” said Draco, as if he had just realized she was standing there. “Everyone, this is my little sister Cath. Cath… everyone.”

“Hi,” Cath replied to all of them, taking a seat beside Draco.

“I’m Hermione Granger,” the curly-haired girl said, reaching across Draco to shake her hand. “So, do you think you’ll be in Slytherin, too? It’s a great house, from what Draco says. But Gryffindor is really great too. That’s what house Harry, Ron, and I are in. Slytherins and Gryffindors have never really gotten along - that’s what it says in _Hogwarts: A History,_ anyways. Some people find it’s rather strange that we get on with each other. Oh, by the way, Ron’s got a sister named Ginny who’s your age. Where is—”

“Hermione, you’re scaring her,” said Ron, the redhead. He rolled his eyes at Hermione. Cath fought back a laugh as Hermione scowled at him.

“She’s a walking encyclopedia, you’ll get used to it,” Draco said with a sneer.

“I’m also probably the only one out of the three of us who’s done our summer homework,” Hermione said, with her nose in the air proudly as if she had just won an argument.

“Actually, I have,” Draco shot back. The other boys said nothing at this, though they both looked like they had just remembered about the summer homework.

“Did the Muggles take your books away?” Ron asked Harry. He was now opening a licorice wand.

“You live with Muggles?” Cath asked, surprised. She knew that Harry’s parents had died on the night he defeated the Dark Lord, but Cath thought that he would have lived with magical folk, given that he had defeated the most powerful wizard in history.

Harry nodded. “My Aunt and Uncle.”

“Snape’s going to have our heads for not doing that Potions essay,” Ron said glumly before taking a bite of the licorice wand. “Fancy a chocolate frog, Cath?”

He held out the purple box towards her, inside which lay a piece of chocolate shaped like a frog, and a trading card. Cath accepted.

“What’s a Snape?” she asked, wondering if a Snape was a sort of scaled creature that prowled the halls of Hogwarts.

The boys burst out laughing, earning a disapproving look from Hermione. She turned to Cath once again and explained, “Professor Snape teaches Potions class at Hogwarts.”

“He’s the worst,” Ron grimaced.

“He’s also the head of Slytherin House,” Draco added. “And he’s really not all that bad. If you’re in his good books, of course.”

“You mean, he’s not all that bad to Slytherins,” Harry corrected him. “He _hates_ Gryffindors. Actually… he hates pretty much every other house.”

Hermione went on to talk about the other heads of the houses at Hogwarts, and while everyone else looked incredibly bored, Cath clung to her every word, feeling her excitement towards starting the new school year grow and grow. Of course, she knew most of this from her parents and Draco, but she wanted to take every chance she could get to learn more about Hogwarts. After all, she would be spending the next seven years there.

At last, the Hogwarts Express screeched to a halt and everyone began to file their way out of the train and into the crisp September air outside. The sun was beginning to sink lower into the sky, casting a beautiful warm glow over the platform and the rolling hills behind it. Cath could catch a glimpse of a large lake with inky black waters but couldn’t yet see Hogwarts castle.

A giant man, well over ten feet tall with a long mane of shaggy black hair and a beard that covered most of his face, waved his arms in the air. “Firs’ years over here!” he called out a few times.

He had a friendly smile on his face as nervous-looking First Year students, who barely even reached his waist, shuffled through the crowd towards him.

“That’s Hagrid,” Hermione told her. “He’ll lead you and the other First Years to the castle.”

“See you after the ceremony, Cath,” said Draco, waving at her over his shoulder. “I’ll save you a seat!”

“Good luck,” Harry said to her, smiling.

Cath waved back at them before they disappeared with the older students. The First Year students she stood with didn’t say much at all with each other. Some of them looked frightened, others just craned their necks and looked into the distance to see if they could spot the castle.

“Alrigh’, everyone here?” the giant man said, beaming down at everyone. Nobody said anything in reply. “Right then. Me name’s Rubeus Hagrid. I’m the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Now, we best get goin’ - don’t want ter miss the Sortin’ Ceremony! Everybody, follow me.”

The first years followed Hagrid down a path and all the way to the edge of the huge lake. Cath thought it was just the reflection of the light that made the water look so dark, but upon approaching the shore she could see that the water was indeed black. A fleet of small boats rested on the shore a few feet away.

“No more’n three to a boat! Everybody in,” said Hagrid, stepping into one of them.

Nobody dared to make the first move. A girl behind her huffed an impatient sigh and stepped towards the boats. She had bright red hair and a face splattered with freckles. Cath’s shoes crunched on the pebbles as she followed suit, climbing into the boat with the red-haired girl. A boy with curly brown hair and a pixie-like nose got in with them.

“I’m Ginny Weasley,” the redhead girl introduced herself as they waited for everyone else to climb into their boats.

“Oh, are you Ron’s sister?” Cath asked. Ginny nodded. “I’m Cathryn Malfoy. But you can call me Cath. My brother is Draco.”

“I’m Dan Hadfield,” said the boy.

Before anyone could say another word, Hagrid pointed a bright pink umbrella across the lake and the boats shot off the shore much faster than anyone expected.

Hogwarts was finally coming into view, and Cath couldn’t help but smile as lake water sprayed lightly on their faces. The warm glow of lights shone through the windows of the castle as they drew closer. It was huge—much larger than Cath had expected. There were a number of different towers and even a long wooden bridge that led to what looked like a garden.

Cath couldn’t believe that this was going to be her new home for the next ten months. She had been waiting for so long to attend Hogwarts and learn more about magic, and now the time had finally arrived.

Cold and hungry, the First Years were lead through the massive front doors and were greeted by a woman wearing black dress robes and a pointed hat. She had a stern face and carried a rolled-up piece of parchment in one hand.

“Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” she said. “I’m Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. We will shortly begin the Sorting Ceremony, in which you will be sorted into your houses.

“There are four houses here at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. They will be your home here at Hogwarts, and your housemates like your family. Each year there is an inter-house competition. Marks will be awarded for performance and attendance in class, as well as activities outside of the classroom. Marks will be deducted if you step out of line. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the House Cup.

“Now, let us proceed to the Sorting Ceremony. First, you will line up in front of the door behind me. When I call your name, you will walk onto the stage and sit on the stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and then you will join your house table. Are there any questions?”

Once again, everybody was silent.

“Good,” she said curtly. She began to quickly organize everyone into a neat queue by their last names and then walked through the door she had pointed out.

As Professor McGonagall called out the first name, Cath began to feel nervous about the Sorting Ceremony. She had never given much thought to what house she would be in since her whole family was Slytherins, but what if she was sorted somewhere else? What would her parents say if she were sorted into Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff? What would Draco say?

Cath was hardly paying attention to what was going on until she froze in fear as she heard, “Malfoy, Cathryn!” being called loudly by Professor McGonagall from the Great Hall.

The student behind her had to give her a little prod before she stumbled forward onto the stage. The staff table was behind her, but she had little time to observe before she sat down on the stool and turned to face the entire student body. Professor McGonagall placed a massive pointed Wizard’s Hat on her head. It was so big that it covered her eyes.

To Cath’s surprise, the hat began to talk to her. It sounded almost as if it were a voice in her head.

“Ah, another Malfoy… Well, Slytherin would be an easy choice. You have the ambition, no doubt. But there is a brave heart in there, yes indeed… I wonder, given the choice, which one you would choose?” it said pensively.

Cath didn’t know if she was supposed to say, or rather think, anything in return. She wondered if everybody else could hear what the Sorting Hat was saying to her, or if it was just in her head. Was the hat taking much longer than the other students? What if he couldn’t decide which house to place her in? Cath couldn’t imagine the look of disappointment on her Father’s face when she arrived on their doorstep and told her parents that she didn’t belong in any house and therefore couldn’t attend school.

“There is much you don’t know about yourself… so it had better be Gryffindor!” the hat exclaimed.


	3. Year 1: The Wrath of Professor Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter from home and a less than nice Potions professor.

Cath was stunned as the table to the far right erupted in cheers. She couldn’t even move. Professor McGonagall lifted the old, tattered hat off of her head. Realizing that she was holding up the queue of students behind her, Cath stood up from the stool and made her way off stage.

Her eyes passed over the table on the opposite side of the Great Hall, where the seat Draco had saved her remained empty. She caught a glance at her brother’s face and saw that he looked equally surprised, and even a little disappointed. In fact, most of the Slytherins were staring at her with scowls or mouths open in shock. A few of them even hissed at her.

Cath fought back tears as she hurried into a seat at the Gryffindor table, feeling her heart sink. What were her parents going to say? She had seen the Malfoy family tree enough times to know that she was the first Slytherin in centuries.

“Cheer up, now! We’re not all that bad,” a voice broke Cath’s anxious thought. She looked up. Sitting across from her were two identical twins, both tall and lanky with red hair and freckles. Perhaps they were more Weasleys.

“Welcome to Gryffindor. I’m Fred Weasley,” one said, shaking her hand.

“And I’m George Weasley,” the other said, taking her other hand at the same time and shaking it.

“Hello,” she managed to say, trying to control her shaking voice.

Yet another redhead boy, who looked a couple years older than the twins and displayed a shiny silver Prefect’s badge on his robes, leaned over and glared at the twins. “Ssh!” he hissed, frowning in disapproval.

“That’s our brother Percy,” Fred explained.

“He really puts a damper on things, that one…” George added in a stage whisper so that their older brother could hear. When Percy gave them another glare, both twins stuck their tongues out at him.

Cath appreciated that they were trying to lift her spirits, but right now all she could think about was the fact that she was not sitting at the table she wanted to be at.

As the Sorting continued, Cath looked at the Gryffindor students surrounding her. She caught eyes with Harry, Ron and Hermione who all smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up. She managed to smile back, but felt a bit jealous as the Slytherin table cheered and whooped loudly as two students in a row were sorted into their house.

Ginny Weasley joined the Gryffindor table soon after (all the Weasley boys cheered the loudest) and as the last few students took their turns on the stool, Cath looked to the staff table.

Hagrid sat at one end, beaming around at everyone and drinking from a massive goblet. In the very center was an old man with a very long white beard and a blue pointed hat. He wore robes of light blue and gold and peered over half-moon glasses. Next to him was an empty seat where Cath presumed belonged to Professor McGonagall.

The Professor next to the empty seat took her by surprise, for he was staring straight at her. His eyebrows knit together in an expression that Cath couldn’t quite define. It was like anger, but emptier. He had sallow skin, a rather hooked nose and long black hair that reached to his high-collared black robes. His staring made Cath feel quite uncomfortable, but hardly a moment after their eyes met, he looked away and stared at his plate for the rest of the Sorting Ceremony.

Cath leaned over to the twins and whispered, “Who is the professor next to the empty chair?”

The twins both grimaced. “Snape,” they replied.

She nodded, remembering the conversation that she’d had on the train earlier. It seemed that nobody quite liked Professor Snape. And by the looks of it, he didn’t like anybody either - particularly Cath. Perhaps he was expecting her to be sorted into Slytherin too because her brother was? Cath felt her stomach sink, feeling as though everyone in the world was disappointed in her.

***

Much to Cath’s surprise, a great horned owl dropped off a letter from home at the breakfast table the morning after the Sorting Ceremony had taken place. She opened the letter and unfolded the parchment to find a couple of lines in her mother’s handwriting:

_Dear Cathryn,_

_Congratulations on being sorted into Gryffindor. I am very proud of you, and I’m sure it will grow to feel like a home to you. We hope you are settling in well at Hogwarts. If you’ve forgotten anything, don’t hesitate to send us an Owl back._

_Much love,_

_Mum_

Cath frowned, picturing her Father with a very disappointed look on her face when the news came that she hadn’t been sorted into Slytherin. He had probably refused to let her mother write “ _we_ are very proud of you.” Cath usually wasn’t one to overanalyze, but such a short letter seemed like a good enough cause for worry.

Perhaps her parents were going to shun her now. She was probably the disgrace of the family. This would surely cause her parents so much distress that her Father would lose his job at the Ministry… They would be the shame of the Malfoy family—even Nana and Grandad would stop visiting. Or maybe, they would just throw Cath out of the house to begin with and she would have to start panhandling. Would Professor Dumbledore let her work in the school kitchens to earn her keep?

The sound of a bell ringing shook Cath from her melodramatic thoughts. She slung her school bag over her shoulder and followed the other Gryffindor First Year students out of the Great hall, deciding that she was probably overreacting to her mother’s letter.

Pushing it to the back of her thoughts, Cath entered the doors of a cold and dark dungeon for her first class— Potions. There was no natural light coming through the classroom. Instead, a few large chandeliers floated near the ceiling, giving off just enough candlelight that Cath would be able to properly take notes.

Gryffindor and Ravenclaw First Years were in Potions together. The students were seated at round tables in groups of four. Cath joined, Ginny Weasley, Jeffrey O’Connor and, and Colin Creevey (who everyone joked was Harry’s number one fan) at a table. A Ravenclaw girl named Esmerelda Goldsworth hurried into the classroom and joined their table.

Waiting for them at the front was a glowering Professor Snape. The dim lighting of the dungeon gave him a creepy and rather green look.

“I expect my students to arrive at class _on time._ Not one moment early, nor one moment late. I will not tolerate my time being wasted, especially on First Year students who need all the education they can get,” he said sourly in a deep, sneering voice.

Cath exchanged uncomfortable glances with the students around her table. It looked like Ginny was trying to bite back a smirk.

“In my classroom, I expect students to behave with the utmost respect for the art of Potions. I have no patience for those who are tardy or skip class, talk out of turn, fail to complete homework, or do not follow my instruction. Failure to comply _will_ result in punishment and deduction of house points. Am I understood?” he looked around as if daring someone to speak up.

The dungeon was silent.

“We will move on to attendance. When I call your name, you will simply raise your hand,” he said, unfolding a roll of parchment that sat on his desk.

Cath was certainly beginning to see what Harry, Ron and Hermione were saying when they had told her about Professor Snape. She was already beginning to dislike him. Whatever side of him Draco saw, he clearly wasn’t showing it today.

“Adams, Christine,” he began.

A girl with black, chin-length hair raised her hand timidly.

“Birch, Lauren… Blackstone, Michael… Creevy, Colin…” Snape continued down the list. His lip practically curled as he said, “Malfoy, Cathryn,” through clenched teeth.

Cath raised an eyebrow, feeling a bit angry at his reaction to her name.

Professor Snape scanned the classroom until his eyes rested on her, glaring. “Did I not instruct you to raise your hand when I call your name, Miss Malfoy?” he asked.

She sighed through her nose and rose her hand in obedience.

“Clearly you are already showing a lack of respect for the rules I’ve given you. Five points from Gryffindor,” he said. When he noticed the scowl on her face he added, “You will soon find out that not everything in this life will be simply handed to you, Malfoy.”

He continued to take attendance as Cath’s face became hot with embarrassment.

 _He hates me_ , she thought bitterly.

***

“That makes two of us,” said Harry to Cath at a table in the Great Hall the following Saturday after Cath had told them her horror story from Potions class . The two of them, along with Ron, Hermione and Draco were gathered there, doing homework (or in Harry and Ron’s case, playing Wizard’s Chess).

“Maybe he’s getting bored of picking on Harry, so he needs someone new,” Ron suggested, as his Knight took out one of Harry’s pawns.

“Or maybe he just can’t favour two Malfoys,” suggested Draco with a sneer. “So he has to pick a favorite.

“Draco,” Hermione chided him from behind a stack of books.

“Well, whatever it is, I’m not about to let him make a fool of me in front of the whole class whenever he pleases,” said Cath determinedly, now doodling on her Transfiguration homework.

“It’s best not to fight fire with fire when it comes to Snape, like Harry does,” Hermione advised her, shooting a pointed look in Harry’s direction.

“I do _not_ —” Harry broke off before he could disagree with her. “Well… I suppose I do.”

“Have you replied to Mother and Father’s letter yet, Cath?” Draco asked Cath, changing the subject.

She just shook her head.

“Were they pleased that you were sorted into Gryffindor?” Hermione asked.

“It’s none of your business, Hermione,” Ron said, looking as if she had just said something offensive.

Cath laughed as Hermione scowled at him. “They weren’t over the moon about it, that’s for sure. From what I could gather from the four sentences my Mother wrote, they were probably a bit surprised. My Father didn’t write anything at all. Maybe he died of shock.”

“I’m sure they’ll get over it,” Draco said, though he didn’t look to sure of it himself.

“You can always come stay with my family over the holidays if they disown you,” Ron offered.

“They won’t disown you,” Hermione assured her.

It was all very kind of them, but Cath couldn’t help but think that they didn’t know the proud, Pureblood Slytherin wizard that was her Father. If he was encouraging Draco not to hang out with his Gryffindor friends, the chances that he would be happy his own daughter was one probably wouldn’t please him one bit.

“Cath, you should come to the Quidditch game today,” Harry suggested. “Gryffindor versus Slytherin. You can watch me put your brother to shame.”

“Eat dung, Potter,” Draco snapped. “We’ll see who’s going to be put to shame. My father got me a Nimbus 2001 as a present before the start of school.”

Quidditch was the most popular Wizarding sport - one that was played in the air on flying broomsticks. Draco was a seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team and practiced tirelessly every summer in their backyard. From what he had told her, Harry was also a Seeker - in fact, the youngest one in history. Normally First Years weren’t allowed to join the Quidditch team, but Harry’s skill had been discovered when he’d arrived at Hogwarts last year, and he’d been given special permission from Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore to play on the Gryffindor team. Cath’s father had mentioned something about special treatment when Draco had explained this, but even being the prideful brat he was, Draco admitted that Harry really was quite good.

“You know what I got as a present before the start of school? My brother’s old gloves. _Gloves_! What on earth am I going to need those for?” Ron grumbled bitterly.

Draco snickered. “Well, it is quite cold outside, I’m sure they’ll come in handy if they haven’t got too many holes in them.”

“Draco,” Hermione and Cath scolded in unison.

***

As weeks passed, Cath began to feel more and more at home at Gryffindor. She got on well with the other girls in her dorm, most evenings were spent with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and their other Gryffindor friends in the Common Room. Save for Potions, and the incredibly boring History of Magic taught by a ghost that often fell asleep in the middle of his lectures, her classes were most enjoyable.

The brisk autumn air slowly gave way to wind and snow, and the day before it was time for Cath and Draco to go home for Christmas break, Hogwarts was covered in thick blankets of sparkling white snow.

However, something very strange happened that day. The last class of the day had finished, and Cath and Ginny were walking along with their other classmates back to Gryffindor Tower so that they could get ready for dinner

A strange sight in the corridor caused them to stop in their tracks and let out a gasp. They were standing in ankle-deep water, and a cat belonging to the school caretaker was suspended in midair, appearing to be paralyzed.

Ginny gave a sudden sob beside Cath and fled back the way they had come from.

“Ginny!” Cathryn said. Before she could attempt to follow her, Professor McGonagall arrived.

The sight made her eyes widen in shock. She lifted up the hem of her robes. “Your attention please,” she said immediately, loud enough for the group to hear. Other students attempting to go down the corridor were now gathered around, whispering to each other. “Everyone is to return to their Common Rooms _immediately_. This corridor is officially off-limits until further notice, so please do not attempt to reach your Common Rooms this way.”

The students began talking amongst themselves again, all conspiring as to what had happened. As Cath looked over her shoulder, Professor McGonagall began to perform spells that closed off the corridor.

If Ginny had already gone back to the Common Room, Cath could not find her. Her reaction to the scene they had just witnessed both confused and concerned Cath, and when the bell rang for dinner, Cath quickly went to the Great Hall to find Harry, Ron and Hermione and tell them what had happened.

The three of them were already talking about it as she took a seat beside them.

“Did you hear?” Ron asked.

“It’s so strange…” Hermione said anxiously.

“I was there,” Cath replied. “We were walking out of our last class, and the hallway was filled with water! Then, we saw Mr. Filch’s cat just hanging in midair. She was stiff as a board - she looked like she was paralyzed or something.”

“Weird…” Harry said, shaking his head.

“By the way… have either of you seen Ginny? She was rather upset when it happened. She ran off before Professor McGonagall could get there, and I didn’t see her in the Common Room when we got back,” Cath said.

Ron shrugged. “She’s just sensitive, that’s all. I’m sure she’ll get over it.”

However, Ginny never showed up to dinner and when Cath returned to her dorm that night, the curtains of her four-poster bed were already pulled shut. Cath lay in bed for a while, mulling the situation over in her head before sleep fell over her.


	4. Year 1: The Chamber of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letter was short. "There was another attack. Ask your parents about the Chamber of Secrets." Signed by Harry, Ron and Hermione

The letter was short. There was another attack. Ask your parents about the Chamber of Secrets. Signed by Harry, Ron and Hermione.

“Don’t you think Father would find it suspicious if we were to ask him about it?” Draco said. The letter had been brought to him by Harry’s snowy owl, and Draco had immediately brought it to Cathryn’s room where she was trying to finish her Charms and History of Magic homework.

She nodded, frowning. “Do you think he has any books about it?”

“Maybe,” Draco said. “But it would take hours to look through all of them! You should just ask him. He likes you better anyways.” he scowled bitterly.

Cath snorted. “What are you talking about? You’re Father’s prized possession - Slytherin, Seeker on the Quidditch team, top student…”

“If he found out it was Harry, Ron and Hermione who asked me, he’d get angry again. He doesn’t much like me hanging around with Gryffindors, and especially with those three,” he pointed out. “Just mention it to him. Say you heard a Professor mention it.”

Cath knew that Draco was just manipulating her because he was too afraid of disappointing their Father, but she felt bad for him and agreed to do it.

Their parents had been acting quite normal to Cath despite her fears of their disappointment and anger at the fact that she had been sorted into Gryffindor. Or, more accurately, they had been acting as if nothing had ever happened. Cath, however would have preferred her Father’s wrath to the elephant in the room that appeared whenever the subject of Hogwarts was brought up.

Their father came home from work at the Ministry that evening in a bit of a bad mood, which made Cath feel a little nervous to ask him about the Chamber of Secrets, but with a glare and a threat from Draco that he would bring up the ‘Gryffindor Incident’ as he liked to call it, she hesitantly knocked on the door of his study.

“Come in,” came his reply from inside.

She pushed open the door and found him at a desk, reading over some important looking papers. His silver hair fell neatly over his shoulders, and he did not look up when she came in.

“Er - Father, could I ask you something?” she said cautiously, still standing at the open doorway.

She heard him sigh very quietly and then he turned to face her, peering expectantly at her with his cold grey eyes. “What is it, Cathryn?” he asked.

“Well, I was just wondering if maybe you - well, I heard a Professor mention - and I was just curious, I thought maybe you knew-“ she stammered, feeling intimidated by her father’s impatient look. “The Chamber of Secrets,” she blurted out.

He raised his eyebrows. “And what about it?” he asked.

“Er - I was just wondering what you knew about it,” she replied.

He stood up suddenly, towering over her. “And exactly which Professor did you overhear talking about the Chamber of Secrets?”  
Along with having a highly esteemed position in the Ministry of Magic, her father was also on the board of governors at Hogwarts. The angry look on his face told her that whichever Professor it was, he would have them fired immediately.

Cath couldn’t let a Professor just get sacked for something they didn’t do, so she tried to back track quickly. “Er - well, actually I read about it in a textbook.”

He just nodded and then sat back down. “A textbook,” he repeated.

“I was just curious,” she insisted. “It just sounds really quite interesting. I’m, ah - I’m trying to get some extra credits, so I was doing a bit of extra reading.”

“Your grades aren’t slipping, are they, Cathryn?” he asked.

“No! No, I just… I really want to be at the top of the class,” she said hastily.

His angry look broke into a proud smile. “Good,” he said simply. At least the lies she had told had impressed him, she thought. “The Chamber of Secrets…” he continued thoughtfully. “I haven’t heard that word in quite some time. To my knowledge, it is a room that exists in Hogwarts created by Salazar Slytherin himself hundreds and hundreds of years ago. Its entrance is unknown, and only the true heir of Slytherin can open it. But it is rumoured to contain Slytherin’s monster.”

“Slytherin’s monster?” Cath repeated. “And… and why would someone want to open it?”

“Lets just say that the monster in the Chamber is after blood… dirtier blood,” he replied with a slight sneer. “Now, I have work to do Cathryn. Call me when it’s time for supper.”

“Thank you,” she said, leaving quickly. Once she was out of earshot, she bolted up the stairs to find Draco and repeat what she had just heard.

***

The school was buzzing with the news of what had occurred over the past two weeks, and Draco and Cath found that the excitement they still felt about their Christmas holidays quickly gave way to obsessing over the recent event at Hogwarts.

Over the holidays, another attack had taken place. This one, however, had caused a great deal of panic among the students and staff because it was not an annoying, nosy cat that had been petrified, but a student. It was Colin Creevy - Harry’s number one fan who followed him around with a camera every where.

Teachers were now accompanying students to and from their classrooms, and nobody was allowed outside their Common Rooms after dinner. It was clear that these attacks were really something serious, and according to Harry, Ron and Hermione, it had to do with the Chamber of Secrets.

Only weeks after this, writing on the wall had appeared outside the Great Hall after dinner in what appeared to be blood. A few students screamed, most just talked anxiously amongst each other.

The writing on the wall said: The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware.

Cathryn noticed a few older Slytherins snickering and whispering something about Mudbloods. What her father had said to her during the Christmas holidays, about Slytherin’s monster being after ‘dirtier blood’, clearly must mean that it was meant to rid the school of Muggle-born students.

“Silence!” Professor Dumbledore’s voice could be heard above everyone else’s. The mass of students quieted immediately. “If the heads of houses would immediately lead their students back to the Common Rooms.”

Professor McGonagall lead the Gryffindors swiftly to their tower. Harry, Ron and Hermione were whispering intently to each other, and Cath craned her neck to try and find Ginny, who she noticed had been absent once again during dinner. She barely caught her running up the dormitory, red hair flying behind her.

Ginny’s reaction to the attacks and sudden disappearances whenever they happened seemed a bit strange to her. Cathryn couldn’t help but think that this was not just a matter of Ginny’s level of sensitivity.

Cath followed her up to the dormitory. “Ginny,” she said.

She was rifling through her trunk, and tearing apart her neatly made bed in search of something. At the sound of Cath’s voice, she spun around, clearly not expecting anyone to have followed her so quickly.

“What’s the matter?” Cathryn asked. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, I’m - I’m fine!” she stammered, eyes wide and fearful. “I just feel sick, and I’d like to be left alone.”

“Ginny, if something’s going on-“

“I’m alright. Please just leave me alone,” she said, climbing into her bed and pulling the curtains shut tight.

Perplexed, Cathryn gave up and returned to the Common Room, planning to tell the others what she had just seen.

Her three friends were in a corner, talking in hushed voices. They saw Cathryn approach them and stopped immediately.

“I think something’s wrong with Ginny,” she said, frowning with worry. “I didn’t see her during dinner, and she ran into our dorm as soon as we arrived in the Common Room. She looked like she was searching for something. When I asked her if she was okay, she said she was just feeling sick. But I really think something’s going on.”

Harry and Hermione looked at Ron, who was pursing his lips, looking uncomfortable. “I’ll try and talk to her. I’m sure she’s fine, though. She just doesn’t take well with things like this.”

“I’m not sure anyone is,” Hermione said, shaking her head. “It’s really awful, isn’t it? Students getting attacked… writing on the wall…”

“The voices,” Harry muttered quietly.

“What voices?” Cath asked.

“Harry,” Hermione said crossly. She sighed and explained to Cath, “Harry thinks he’s been hearing - er, voices. In the walls.”

“I don’t think I hear them, I do hear them!” he said crossly.

“Alright, well he hears voices that nobody else can hear,” Hermione corrected herself, obviously still not believing what Harry said.

“I know they have something to do with the Chamber of Secrets,” Harry said firmly. “I think that whatever is inside the Chamber has been causing all the attacks.”

“But how come we haven’t seen it?” Cath asked, frowning. “Don’t you think someone would have noticed a monster prowling the halls by now?”

Ron gave a shudder.

“That’s what we’ve been trying to figure out,” Hermione said.

“That, and who the heir of Slytherin is,” Harry added. “Whoever it is, they’ve opened the Chamber again.”

“What’s your family tree like?” Ron asked.

“Ron!” Hermione hissed.

“I’m just saying… her whole family have been Slytherins,” he justified.

“Until now,” Cath smiled wryly. “Well, if we were descended from Salazar Slytherin, I’m sure I would have heard about it by now. My Father is… all about Slytherin. And Draco probably wouldn’t be able to stop bragging about it, either, come to that.”

They nodded.

“I think it’s time we give Hagrid a visit,” Harry said suddenly. “We know he’s good at telling us things he shouldn’t be telling us. If he knows anything about the Chamber, I’m sure we can get it out of him.”

“We’re not supposed to leave the Common Room!” Hermione said.

“How will you get out without being noticed?” Cath asked.

Both boys rolled their eyes at their eyes at this. “Honestly, where’s your sense of adventure?” Ron said.

They stood up. “You two enjoy it here. Ron and I will be making ourselves useful and trying to solve this,” Harry said.

“You’re breaking so many school rules right now, you know that,” Hermione warned them.

This comment went unnoticed as the two boys went upstairs to the Common Room. Hermione shook her head.

“How are they going to get outside without anyone noticing?” Cath asked again. She wondered just how stupid boys could be sometimes.

Hermione looked around to lean forward and make sure nobody was listening. “Harry has an Invisibility Cloak,” she whispered. Cath’s eyes widened. “He got it from Dumbledore last year. It belonged to his father.”

Cath couldn’t believe it - Invisibility Cloaks were rare, and most of them illegal.

Hermione quickly changed the subject as a few other students came to join them. “Professor Lockhart is starting a duelling club tomorrow, do you think you’ll join?” she asked, gesturing to the notice board that had a big poster of Professor Lockhart giving a dashing smile and then waving his wand in the air. Below the picture was the title “Duelling Club: Nip Danger In the Bud!” and lines where a handful of students had signed up to join.

Although the idea of being taught by their big-headed Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor (who spent more time looking at himself in the mirror and talking about his achievements than actually teaching) was highly unappetizing, she supposed that she could try to make some fun out of it.

***

Professor Lockhart walked back and forth on the platform as if he were a model in a fashion show, twirling his wand around in his hand and flashing that nauseating smile at the crowd, causing girls to giggle and swoon. He wore robes of periwinkle blue and his pointed hat sat at just the right angle on his curly blonde hair.

“Duelling. Something that every witch and wizard must know,” he began. “The ministry may think that some of you are too young to be learning this skill, but had I not been taught at a young age, I would have never been able to single handedly defeated a Kappa at the ripe age of twelve.”

Professor Snape lurked in the corner of the platform upon which the two of them were standing. His arms were folded over his chest and he wore the look of utmost distaste on his sallow face.

Cath was standing with a few other first years. Over in the corner, she heard Draco snickering with Harry and Ron. Hermione, on the other hand, kept her attention on Lockhart, looking thoroughly impressed.

“Now, before we begin to practice I will demonstrate with Professor Snape,” he said. “I’ll go easy on you Professor, don’t you worry!”

“That will hardly be necessary,” Snape said through gritted teeth, coming to face Lockhart on. the centre of the platform.

“Wands at the ready,” Lockhart instructed. They whipped their wands up so that they were parallel to their faces. “Now we bow to one another… and proceed to either side of the platform.”

The two professors did so, and both of them stood ready. Professor Lockhart was still smiling around at everyone, while Professor Snape glared at Lockhart, unmoving.

“One…” Lockhart counted. “Two… Three!”

“Stupefy!”

“Expelliarmus!” Professor Snape was quicker and much less flashy than Professor Lockhart. A red jet of light burst from the tip of his wand, and Professor Lockhart was flung backward, his wand flying through the air and landing in Snape’s empty outstretched hand.

A few of the girls gasped and drew nearer to the platform, where Lockhart was gingerly standing up, trying to maintain his dazzling smile. His pointed hat lay crumpled on the ground and his hair askew.

A look of mean satisfaction was on Snape’s face as Lockhart forced a laugh. “Ah, Professor Snape… it was a good thing I took it easy on you. Excellent use of the disarming spell.”

“Perhaps one more demonstration would do the trick?” Snape suggested, sneering.

“Ah - er, yes! With students perhaps. Harry! Harry Potter,” Lockhart searched the crowd. Cath saw Harry turn red and try to hide.

Draco jokingly pushed Harry forward and he was dragged onto the platform by Professor Lockhart.

“And you, too!” Lockhart motioned for Draco to join them.

He shook his head violently, but Ron pushed him forward. Draco begrudgingly joined Professor Snape on his end. Cath saw Snape mutter something to Draco that only they could hear. Draco nodded.

“We’ll give you the stage then, boys!” said Lockhart, looking grateful to step down.

Harry looked at him incredulously, clearly not having any idea what to do. Heaving a frustrated sigh, he turned to face Draco, raising his wand. He focused his face in determination as Draco sneered at him down his pointed nose.

Cath wanted to roll her eyes - it was so typical of her brother to try and intimidate people to make them think he knew what he was doing.

Harry and Draco were now on opposite sides of the platform. Professor Lockhart counted two three.

“Rictusempra!” Harry yelled.

“Serpensortia!” Draco fired back.

Harry’s tickling charm was ineffective, but, with a gasp from the crowd, a huge snake had exploded from Draco’s wand.

It slithered towards Harry, looking ready attack. Harry’s eyes widened, but at that moment Lockhart had leaped back onto the stage. “Better let me handle this one, Harry,” he said, flicking his hair out of his eyes for effect. “Alarte… Ascendare!”

Whatever spell Lockhart had just used, it obviously did not do much. The students watched as the snake was flung high into the air and landed with a great thunk back onto the platform.

The snake hissed angrily, its sharp fangs glistening. It started to slither slowly towards the crowd, and the students in the front few rows hastily backed away in fear.

Professor Snape raised his wand to interfere, but at that moment the strangest thing happened.

Someone began speaking in strange hissing noises. It was Harry.

Dead silence fell over the crowd.

Harry continued to speak to the snake, and to Cath’s disbelief, the snake turned around and looked at him, hissing back.

Draco was looking warily from Harry to the snake. Ron and Hermione were staring at Harry with their mouths wide open - clearly they didn’t know that Harry could speak Parseltongue - the snake language.

Professor Snape stepped in front of Harry and muttered a spell, causing the snake to disintegrate into ashes.

“That should be enough for today, don't you think Professor?” Lockhart said, green-faced. “Er - we will continue next week!”

Students clambered to leave the classroom, whispering loudly and shooting Harry fearful looks.

Harry stood on the platform, looking clearly confused.

“I suppose you forgot to mention that part?” Draco snapped at him, leaving the classroom.

“Forgot to mention what part?” Harry asked. “What did I do?”

Hermione pulled him off the stage.

“Harry… you didn’t tell us…” Hermione said cautiously as they left the classroom.

“Didn’t tell you what?” Harry said exasperatedly.

“That you’re a Parselmouth,” Cath finished.

“What on earth is a Parselmouth?” Harry frowned.

“It means you can speak to snakes,” Ron explained. “That’s what you were doing back in there. You just suddenly started hissing… and the snake listened to you.”

Harry looked down, shaking his head. “I… I didn’t know. But why has that gotten everyone so upset? I stopped it from attacking anybody, didn’t I?”

“Harry,” Cath began. “Speaking Parseltongue… well, it’s a definitive mark of being an heir of Salazar Slytherin.”

Harry whipped his head up. “I’m not the heir of Slytherin. No way.”

“Mr. Potter,” Professor McGonagall approached them, Professor Snape trailing behind her. Her lips were pursed tightly as usual, but a look of tension was on her face. “If you’ll follow me, please. The Headmaster would like to speak to you.”

Harry looked anxiously at us before he was led away by Professor McGonagall. Snape looked them over disapprovingly once more, as if they’d had something to do with the incident, and swept away down the corridor.


	5. Year 1: The Diary

The shock of what happened at the duelling club had not faded by the next week. More than half of the students that had attended the first time did not show up to the second meeting.

“How am I supposed to focus on the Quidditch match when everyone’s talking about me and giving me dirty looks,” Harry said angrily at breakfast one morning, as a couple of students walked past him with rather mean looks on their faces.

“Ignore them,” Hermione advised him, propping one of her textbooks up against a jug of pumpkin juice.

“They’ll get over it once the next thing happens,” said Ron with his mouth full of scrambled eggs.

“I doubt Draco will,” Harry muttered, glancing over at the Slytherin table.

Cath shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Draco had been acting very cooly towards Harry every since the incident at the duelling club. Clearly he had suspicions that Harry was the heir of Slytherin, as did many of the other students.

It was impossible, though. There was no way that Harry Potter had attacked all those students, or opened the Chamber of Secrets. Cath knew indefinitely that there was something going on that had nothing to do with Harry being able to speak Parselmouth. Only a very dark wizard would have been able to the things that had happened at Hogwarts, and Harry Potter was certainly not a dark wizard.

The first bell rang, and Cath said goodbye to her friends, hurrying to her first class of the day - Charms.

As she walked down the corridor, she felt something small hit her on the back of her head.

A maniacal laugh came from somewhere above her. Looking up, she saw Peeves, the school poltergeist, aiming spitballs at her head.

“Ickle first year! Don’t be late for class!” he said in an awful sing-song voice, pelting her with more spitballs.

“Sod off, Peeves!” Cath glared, covering her head.

“I shan’t be sodding off, firstie! Peeves has a pocketful of spitballs left to spit!” he exclaimed.

Cath tried to run for it, but Peeves pursued her, cackling all the way down the corridor. He seemed too entertained with chasing Cath to bother targeting any of the other students he passed by. Cath saw her best shot - the girl’s bathroom; one that nobody really went into, as it was rumoured to be haunted by another ghost (though one far less violent than Peeves).

Peeves shrieked. “Peeves shan’t go in there! Not to that awful Moaning Myrtle’s lair!”

Cath breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her. Turning around, she noticed that a steady steam of water was coming from the pipes in one of the cubicles, flooding the whole bathroom. The last time the school had flooded, there had been an attack.

Hesitantly, she peered around the bathroom, looking for any sign of a petrified student. It seemed empty, until a high pitched wailing sound emitted from one of the cubicles.

It must be the ghost of the girls’ bathroom - Moaning Myrtle.

“H-hello?” Cath said, looking around. Her shoes were soaked through and the hem of her robe was wet too.

“Who is it?” the voice snapped, hiccoughing.

“I’m… Cathryn,” she replied. “I’m a first year student.” The ghost of a teenage girl with dark hair in pigtails and large, wire-framed glasses floated through one of the stalls. She sniffed and stuck out her bottom lip, pouting and looking quite pitiful. 

“What do you want? Have you come to throw things at me, too?” she asked.

“Er - no, why would I do that?” Cath replied.

Myrtle sniffed again and narrowed her eyebrows in a bitter scowl. “That’s what the other girl did. The one who was just in here. I suppose she thought it was some sort of game. Let’s all throw books at the ugly ghost, shall we? They find me so pathetic,” she wailed.

“I would never throw anything at you,” she said hastily. “Myrtle, where did the book go?”

Myrtle turned around and floated back to the cubicle she came from. “It’s in here somewhere… she clearly wanted to get rid of it if she threw it right into my cubicle.” She sniffed a few more times.

Cath sloshed over to Myrtle’s cubicle and saw a small, black diary in the ground. She picked it up. The cover read the name, Tom Marvolo Riddle. As far as she could remember, there was no student at this school with that name. She flipped through the diary and nearly gasped when she saw that despite having sat in a puddle of water, all the pages were completely dry.

“Strange…” she murmured. “Who tried to flush this diary?”

“I don’t know her name,” Myrtle replied mournfully. “I’ve never seen her before. She was quite upset… but she left before I could even say a word to her.”

Cath slipped the diary into her schoolbag, and then suddenly remembered that she was very late for class. “It was nice talking to you Myrtle,” she said, trying to sound genuine. “But I’m late for class.”

“That’s what they all say…” Myrtle pouted, before wailing again and disappearing into the pipes.

Cath hurried out of the bathroom and ran to Charms class, her feet making an awful squeaking sound on the floor. She didn’t know quite why she had kept the diary, but there was something about it that seemed awfully strange to her.

***

Classes seemed to drag on forever that day. All Cath could focus on was the diary that some student had tried to destroy. A diary that was completely dry when she had picked it up off the flooding bathroom floor, which was was clearly filled with magic. She had seen similar magical items at an antique shop her father was quite fond of, called Borgin & Burkes. It was filled with all sorts of enchanted items, like ever-burning candles and vanishing cabinets.

At long last, the bell rang for lunch break. Cath hurried out of the green house were the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff first years were taking Herbology. She was out of breath by the time she reached the front doors of the castle.

Before she could reach the Great Hall, her whole school bag split open, causing books and ink pots to spill onto the floor. “Damn!” she cursed under her breath, stooping down to try and gather everything together. Before she could snatch up the diary, someone else took it.

It was Draco, frowning suspiciously at the diary and opening it. He quickly masked his frown with a sneer. “What’s this, Cath? Have you been keeping a diary all this time and I haven’t found out about it?”

She rolled her eyes. “It’s not my diary,” she said, trying to grab it. “And you could be a bit more useful and help me clean up this mess I’ve made.”

“So you’ve stolen someone else’s diary? Brilliant, Cath. Who’s is it?” he asked.

“No, it’s-“

Just then, Professor Snape appeared, looming over the both of them and looking down at the pair over his hooked nose. His black cloak, which always seemed to be billowing behind him, seemed like a shadow over them.

“Malfoys,” he addressed them. “Do try to keep your mess out of the main halls. You're causing quite a hold up.” He waved his wand, causing the ink spills to disappear and then gave another flick that immediately fixed Cath’s schoolbag.

He glanced at the diary that Draco was still holding in his hands and then turned swiftly into the Great Hall.

“Well, it seems you’ve won the favour of dear old Professor Snape…” Draco remarked as he helped me put my books back into my bag and reluctantly handed back the diary.

Cath snorted. “Not really. By the way, Draco, have you, er - seen Harry, Ron and Hermione lately?” she tried to casually bring up the subject, even though she knew Draco hadn’t spoken to Harry since the incident at the duelling club.

He looked down, scowling. “No,” he replied.

“You know, Harry didn’t know he was a Parselmouth,” she blurted out. Sometimes Draco’s stubbornness was too frustrating.

“Right,” he said, starting towards the Great Hall.

“He’s not the heir of Slytherin,” she said in a hushed voice, walking with him.

Draco turned to her before he left for his table. “How do we know that, Cath?” He left before she could say another word.

Shaking her head, Cath found an empty seat at the Gryffindor table. He’d come around eventually, she was sure of it.

A hand suddenly reached from behind her, grabbing a handful of buttered rolls. Cath turned around to see Ron hurriedly piling food onto a plate.

“What are you doing?” she asked him. 

“Oh - Cath! Hi,” he said, giving her a lopsided smile. He lowered his voice and said, “Harry, Hermione and I are in the library trying to research the you-know-what.”

“Can I join you?” Cath asked, standing up with her book bag in hand. “I’ve got something interesting to show you.”

Ron took a massive bite of a mince pie and nodded eagerly. “Sure!” he said, leading her out of the Great Hall. Cath brushed a bit of mince pie off of the front of her robes and followed him to the library.

Ron swallowed hard and then turned to Cath. “What did you find? Did it have to do with the Chamber of Secrets?”

“Well, I’m not completely sure… but I do think it’s a bit strange. It’s a diary,” she replied. “I found it in the haunted girls’ bathroom earlier today.”

“What were you doing in there?” Ron asked. “Moaning Myrtle’s barking mad from what I’ve heard.”

“I was hiding from Peeves,” she told him. “He was pestering me with spit balls. Anyways, when I got into the bathroom, one of the pipes had burst or something. There was water all over the ground. At first I thought it was going to be another attack, but Myrtle told me that someone had tried to flush a book down her toilet. I thought it was a bit odd, and when I saw it on the ground I picked it up it. The whole thing was completely dry! It should have been soaked if someone had tried to flush it.”

Ron raised his eyebrows and took another bite of his mince pie. “Weird…” he said.

“I thought so too,” Cath agreed. “I don’t know if it has anything to do with the Chamber of Secrets, but I thought it was strange that someone wanted to get rid of a diary that possesses so much magic.”

They arrived at the library, which was empty except for Harry and Hermione, who were sitting in a table in the corner that was stacked with books.

Harry looked up and gave a bored looking wave. Hermione, who’s forehead was just visible from over the huge, dusty old book she was reading, was furrowing her brow.

“I got us some food,” Ron announced, sitting down and putting the plate in the middle of the table.

“Thanks,” Harry said, immediately grabbing a buttered roll. “Hi, Cath,” he added before eating the whole thing in one bite.

Hermione finally looked up from her book. “Oh, hello, Cath. We were just doing some research about, you know.”

“Ron told me,” Cath said.

“Cath found a magical diary,” Ron said.

“I’m not sure it has anything to do with the Chamber, but I just found it strange,” Cath said, pulling it out of her bag. She explained to the others how she had come across it.

“Does it have anything written in it?” Hermione asked when she was finished.

“Well if it does I’ve probably ruined it… my book bag split open and all my books got covered in ink,” Cath replied glumly. She set the diary on the table.

Harry picked it up and flipped through it. He widened his eyes in surprise. “There’s no ink on here at all! It’s completely clean.”

“What’s that name on the front?” asked Hermione. She took it from Harry and read the gold embossed lettering out loud, “Tom Marvolo Riddle.”

“Hang on,” said Ron suddenly. He was quiet for a moment, thinking, as if the name sounded familiar to him. “That name is on an award in the trophy room! I remember from detention with Filch… he made me polish it at least a hundred times!”

“What was the award for?” Cath asked.

“It was a service award,” Ron replied. “It was from ages ago; 1943 I think. It was awarded to Tom Riddle for some sort of heroic act to the school.”

“1943!” Hermione exclaimed. “It said in this book that the Chamber of Secrets was last opened in a 1943. The monster inside actually killed a student, a girl. The school almost got shut down! Apparently the heir of Slytherin was turned in.”

“Maybe that’s what Tom Riddle got an award for,” Cath suggested, feeling excited that they had discovered this lead.

“I’ll bet anything this Tom Riddle person knows a lot about the Chamber of Secrets,” Harry said. He flipped through the diary again and shook his head. “It’s completely empty, though…”

“Whoever was trying to get rid of the diary must know a lot about the Chamber too,” Cath added. “Do you think the heir of Slytherin owned this diary? Maybe they were afraid of people finding out who they were so they tried to flush it.”

“If only we knew who the heir was,” Hermione said, running a hand through her thick hair.

“My money’s on Snape,” Ron said, grimacing.

“Ron, he’s a professor,” Hermione said practically. “He wouldn’t go around trying to kill students.”

“Well Hogwarts doesn’t exactly have a clean slate with professors…Have you forgotten what happened last year?” Ron reminded her. He turned to Cath. “Our Defence professor last year turned out to be possessed by You-Know-Who and tried to kill Harry.”

Cath’s eyes widened and she nodded. Draco had failed to mention that story to her… their mother must have told him not to scare her.

“Snape would make sense,” Harry said. “He loves Slytherin…”

“He’s all mean and creepy, fancies the dark arts…” Ron added.

“Enough about Snape,” Hermione said firmly. “We need to research Tom Riddle.”

“Do you mind if I hold on to this?” Harry asked Cath, picking up the diary. “I’ll make sure nobody steals it.”

Cath shrugged. “Sure.”

Not long after, the bell rang to go to the last class. Ron and Harry demolished the rest of the food that Ron had brought and Hermione stuffed a couple of library books into her already full school bag, looking to make sure that Madam Pince (the school librarian) didn’t see them taking books without signing them out.

The four of them hurried out of the library. Hermione strode alongside Cath and asked her quietly, “Er - how’s Draco?”

Cath looked at her. Hermione was clearly trying to be nonchalant about it, but she could see a bit of worry in her eyes. “He’s fine. He’s being stubborn as he always is. He’ll come around soon enough - he always does,” she replied honestly.

Hermione nodded, but then stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide as if she had just had a realization.

“What is it?” Cath asked.

“I - I have to go back to the library. I’ve just figured something out,” she replied urgently.

“Should I come with you?” Cath asked.

“You should go to class. I’ll just be a moment. Meet me at dinner, and make sure Harry and Ron are there too!” she turned around and ran back to the library.

***

“All students are to be accounted for,” Professor Dumbledore announced at dinner. “The heads of houses will accompany you to your Common Rooms immediately after dinner. There has been another attack on a student.”

Gasps and whispers broke out throughout the Great Hall. Cath, who had arrived to dinner a few minutes late, looked down the table in search of Harry, Ron and Hermione. She really hoped that Hermione had been right about whatever she had figured out earlier.

To her dismay, she saw only Harry and Ron, who were both looking glum and hopeless. Could Hermione have been the student who was attacked?

“I assure you that the staff of Hogwarts are doing everything in our power to get to the bottom of the horrible events that have been happening this year,” Dumbledore continued. “Now, tuck in.”

Food appeared, but nobody seemed to be as excited to eat the feast in front of them as they usually were.


	6. Year 1: Into the Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We have every reason to believe that Ms. Weasley has been taken indeed. Hogwarts is no longer safe,” Dumbledore said gravely. 

Professor McGonagall, accompanied by the Head Girl and Head Boy, escorted the Gryffindors to the Common Room. Cath caught up to Harry and Ron, who were still silent and dejected.

“Ron, Harry,” she whispered. They turned to her and smiled glumly. “Tell me Hermione didn’t get attacked.”

They both nodded. “We found out just before dinner,” Harry explained. “We went and visited her. Professor McGonagall said the Mandrake Draught was almost finished and she should be back in no time.”

“I just can’t believe it happened to her,” Ron said. “How are we ever going to figure anything out now?”

“As was explained by Professor Dumbledore, nobody is to leave this Common Room under any circumstances,” Professor McGonagall announced to them at the portrait of the Fat Lady. “Grindelow.”

The portrait swung open at the sound of the password, and the Gryffindors queued to climb through.

Cath felt the same as Harry and Ron - without Hermione, she had no idea how they were going to figure anything out. The three of them sat by the fireplace over a few books they had picked up from the library, but soon Cath decided to go to bed, not feeling like they were really getting anywhere.

“We’ll keep looking,” Harry said when she announced that she was going up to her dormitory. He sounded as though he wasn’t too hopeful either.

“Goodnight,” she said, before ascending the staircase.

Cath climbed into her four poster bed, but despite her best efforts, she could not stop her worrying enough to fall asleep. She tossed and turned for nearly an hour, and then decided to get a glass of water. As quietly as she could, she made her way to the windows sill, where a tall pitcher of water and a few glasses sat.

The curtains were drawn on every bed in her dormitory, except for one. Cath felt her stomach drop. Ginny’s bed was empty. She hadn’t seen her in the Common Room when she was there with Harry and Ron… something must be seriously wrong.

She checked the bathroom - it was completely empty. Her cloak hastily pulled on, she hurried out of the dormitory as quietly as she could to see if she could be in the Common Room.

She met Harry and Ron halfway down the stairs, whose eyes were both wide.

“We figured it out!”

“Ginny is missing!”

They all said at once.

“What?” Ron hissed.

“Ginny’s missing,” Cath repeated. “She isn’t in our dorm, and she’s not here in the Common Room!”

“We’ve got to tell Professor McGonagall before there’s another attack,” Harry said determinedly.

Without another word, they hurried out of the Common Room through the portrait hole.

“What did you figure out?” Cath asked them as they set off nearly at a run down the dark corridor.

“Hermione had this piece of parchment in her hands when she was Petrified,” Harry said, holding up a creased piece of parchment that looked like it had been torn out of a book. “It’s about Basilisks. If you look into their eyes, you’ll die immediately. But we think nobody died because all of the people who were petrified didn’t look right at it.”

“What do you mean?” Cath asked.

“Think about it,” Ron continued. “Mrs. Norris probably saw its eyes in the reflection of the water that was flooding the hallways. Colin Creevey was looking through his camera lens. And Hermione was carrying a small mirror because she’d figured it out and was coming to tell us.”

Cath nodded. “Did you figure out where the Chamber is, too?”

“Well… we think the Basilisk has been using the pipes to get around the school. That explains the voices I’ve been hearing in the walls. But I’m the only one who can hear them because I can speak Parseltongue,” Harry said. “So it only makes sense that the entrance is in a bathroom or something.”

“The haunted bathroom!” Cath exclaimed suddenly. “We need to find Moaning Myrtle.”

Just then, they heard the sound of footsteps from around the corner. The three of them immediately hid behind two suits of armour that were standing in the shadows.

“…not all the students were accounted for,” came Professor McGonagall’s voice. “Albus, I think Ms. Ginny Weasley has been taken into the Chamber.”

“The writing on the wall,” said Professor Snape. “It could have been a foolish prank. I suspect the Weasley twins.”

“It’s a cruel prank, Severus,” Professor Dumbledore said. “For a student to write a cryptic message on the wall in blood about a student being trapped in the Chamber of Secrets forever, and then for a student to actually go missing… this is no prank.”

Beside Cath, Ron’s body stiffened.

“We have every reason to believe that Ms. Weasley has been taken indeed. Hogwarts is no longer safe,” Dumbledore said gravely.

“What are we to do, Albus?” asked Professor McGonagall.

“Professors, if I may interject for just a moment,” came the voice of Professor Lockhart. “As the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, defeating the monster would be only too easy. In fact, I’ve figured out where the Chamber of Secrets is.”

“Is that so?” sneered Professor Snape.

“In that case, Gilderoy, I beg you to save the school,” said Professor Dumbledore.

“Oh!” Professor Lockhart seemed unpleasantly surprised that they were serious. “Ah, yes. Well, I’ll just pop up to my office to get my, er - wand, then.”

“We will alert the rest of the staff,” Dumbledore said.

Their footsteps began again and slowly faded down the corridor.

Harry suddenly jumped out from behind the suit of armour. Ron and Cath followed him. Professor Lockhart jumped, pointing his wand at them.

He sighed when he saw it was just students. “You, er - shouldn’t be out of your Common Rooms you know. Dangerous times, and all.”

“We know where the Chamber is,” Harry said. “We’re coming with you.”

He began to laugh. “You really ought to get back to your dorms.”

“No!” Ron said forcefully. “We’re helping you find my sister. She’s all alone down there in the Chamber all alone!”

“I don’t have the proper experience to be dealing with such things!” Professor Lockhart blurted out, clearly perplexed.

“You’re the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!” Cath said incredulously. “You’re the best one for the job.”

“Yes, well… teaching a class and going into the Chamber of Secrets are a touch different. Now, please go back to your dormitories,” he said, now looking a bit worried as the three of them were advancing on him.

“What about fighting off werewolves and banshees?” Harry glared at him.

“Those are story books, Mr. Potter,” he said, wiping his brow and taking a step backwards. “I will not tell you again, please go back-“

“Expelliarmus!” Cath pointed her wand at him and a burst of red light came from it, causing Professor Lockhart to stumble backwards and sending his wand into her hands.

“Brilliant!” Ron said.

“Don’t even think about making a run for it. Let’s go,” Cath said, jabbing her wand at his back.

Lockhart gave up and the four of them made their way to the haunted girl’s bathroom.

“How exactly are we going to get into the Chamber?” Ron whispered to Harry.

He shrugged. “I was hoping I’d figure it out once we got there,” he whispered back.

The girl’s bathroom was dark and creepy. Moonlight spilled through the few windows that sat high on the walls, nearly to the ceiling. A dripping sound came from one of the taps, making an echoing sound around the bathroom.

“Er - what exactly are we doing in here?” Professor Lockhart asked uncomfortably.

Just then, Moaning Myrtle flew out from one of the cubicles, an awful grin on her translucent face. Professor Lockhart jumped and made a pathetic yelping sound.

“Visitors!” she shrieked.

“Myrtle, we need your help,” Cath said. “We need to get into the Chamber of Secrets.”

She floated backwards a bit, frowning. “The Chamber of Secrets… how awful.”

“Do you know where the entrance is?” Harry asked.

“Maybe…” she said, a playful smile starting on her face. “But why should I tell you?”

“There’s a girl trapped down there,” Cath explained.

“My sister,” Ron put in.

“We need to help her. But we don’t know how to get down there,” she continued. “We really need your help, Myrtle. We know you’re the only one who can help us.

Myrtle puffed out her chest a bit, looking quite proud at that comment. “Well, you can try that faucet there,” she pointed at a faucet on the sink. A large chunk was taken out of the basin, and the faucet head was coming loose. “At least that’s where I saw… it.”

“It…?” Harry prompted her.

She looked at us. “The monster,” she spat. “I looked at its awful yellow eyes and then… I died…” she began to wail, floating around the bathroom.

“Excellent,” Harry said. “Thanks, Myrtle.”

“Okay, what now?” Cath asked. “How do we get in?”

“I think I have an idea,” Harry replied. He looked at the broken faucet and screwed his face in concentration. Then, from his mouth came a strange hissing sound. He was speaking Parseltongue again.

To everyone’s great surprise, the whole sink lifted slowly in the air, revealing a large dark hole that went deep, deep into the chambers of Hogwarts.

“If you die,” sniffed Myrtle. “I could really use some company in here.”

“Right,” said Cath. “Er- thanks for the offer.”

“Well, looks like you’re all doing just fine on your own,” said Lockhart suddenly. “I’ll just be-“

Ron, without hesitation, gave Lockhart a little push and sent him tumbling down the hole. Cath widened her eyes. Seconds later, they heard him land on the ground below with an, “Oof!”

“Okay, it’s not too long of a fall,” said Harry. Lowering himself onto the edge of the hole. “Let’s go.”

He dropped down as well, the darkness below completely covering him.

“I’ll go,” said Cath, doing the same as Harry. She took a deep breath before she pushed herself off the edge and felt herself falling.

Cath hit the ground with a crunch and stumbled to keep her balance, nearly tripping over Ron, who was searching on the ground for his wand.

“I have you now!” Lockhart suddenly exclaimed, brandishing Ron’s wand.

“Professor-“ Harry started.

Lockhart cut in, his eyes wide and crazed. “You think you’re so clever, don’t you? Well, I may be a fraud but I am most excellent at…” he paused for a dramatic effect. “Memory charms!”

“But that wand-“ Ron said.

“It’s too late,” Lockhart interrupted.

Cath wondered how thick he could be that he didn’t notice that Ron’s wand was completely held together by tape. As he jabbed it at them threateningly, it wobbled, threatening to fall apart.

“Say goodbye to your memories…” said Professor Lockhart, raising Ron’s wand. “Obliviate!”

There was a puff of green smoke and Professor Lockhart was thrown into the air, his head making a nasty cracking sound on the rock wall behind him. He fell to the floor unconscious. Ron’s wand was now in pieces again.

He picked it up and sighed. “Well, at least we got rid of him…”

“Now what?” Cath asked Harry, but a rumbling sound caused them to freeze. Rubble and dust fell from the stone ceiling above them. Then, rocks began to crumble down.

“Watch out!” Harry cried.

“Get back!” Ron said, pushing her out of the way of the rockfall.

Both jumped out of the way and thick dust clouded their vision as the scraping and rumbling sounds of the rockfall continued. Cath covered her face in her arms, coughing.

Finally, it was quiet again. Cath and Ron looked up and saw that the tunnel they had been standing in front of was now completely blocked off by huge rocks and boulders. The two of them and the still unconscious Professor Lockhart (who remained untouched by the rockfall) were separated from Harry.

Cath gasped, terrified that he might be trapped underneath.

“Harry!” she yelled.

“Harry!” Ron joined her.

Faintly, from the other side of the rock wall, they heard him call back. “Cath, Ron? Are you okay?”

“Yes! Are you?” Cath said, relieved.

“I’m fine. I’m going to find Ginny. You two try and remove some of the rubble so that we can climb through,” he yelled from the other side.

“Good luck!” Ron said, his face now looking worried. “Come on, let’s get to work on this. Are you okay?”

“Yes - yes, I’m fine,” Cath replied.

The two of them began to try and clear as much rock as they could. Some of them wouldn’t move, and after what was probably around half an hour, they had only cleared a tiny hole near the top.

“What if it’s too late?” Ron said suddenly, stopping for a minute.

“What do you mean?” Cath asked him.

He turned to her, looking worried sick. “Ginny. What if… what if it’s too late? All year she’s been acting so different… and I didn’t do anything about it. What if I could have stopped this from happening?”

“Ron,” Cath said. She didn’t quite know what to say to make him feel better. Truth be told, she was worried that it was too late for Ginny too. “It’s going to be okay. Harry will find her. We just need to clear these rocks. It’ll… it’ll be okay.”

Ron nodded, but he didn’t look convinced at all.

A rustling sound behind them made both of them jump. They whirled around to see that Professor Lockhart had regained consciousness and was sitting up, looking around with a blank look on his face.

Cath exchanged a glance with Ron - she didn’t know how they were going to get out of this one.

“Hello,” he said, his voice airy and light. “Who are you? Who am I? Where exactly are we?”

It seemed that Professor Lockhart casting the memory charm with Ron’s broken wand had completely backfired on him - in every sense of the word.

“Great,” Ron said glumly.

“Great? Is that where we are?” he asked. “How odd… it’s a bit small in here don’t you think?”

“We’ve been waiting for you to wake up so that you can, er - clear some of this rock,” Cath said, a plan forming in her mind. “You’re the only one who can do it.”

“Ah… and why is that?” Professor Lockhart frowned.

“Because, you’re destined to do it,” she replied. Ron was giving her a very strange look. She probably sounded a bit mad, but Professor Lockhart was now looking at her like he had discovered the meaning of life.

He stood up slowly, looking determinedly at the rock wall. “Destined…” he repeated softly, taking a step towards it.

Ron shook his head in disbelief. “Nice one, Malfoy.”

Cath grinned. “Draco has taught me well.”

The two of them sat down on a few loose boulders while Professor Lockhart began moving the rocks they had started on. He kept on asking questions like, “What is my name?” and, “How did we get here?” to which Ron and Cath kept making up ridiculous answers to, like “Your name is Bartholomew Wendleton, but you’re known as the Rock Slayer,” and “You rode in on a giant elephant, but it’s somehow disappeared and we’ve no idea where it’s gone.”

It was quite fun, and something to distract them while they waited for Harry to return. Soon Professor Lockhart was too busy huffing and puffing as he cleared the rocks that he stopped asking questions and Ron returned to looking like was going to be sick with worry.

Cath periodically tried to say encouraging things to him, although with every time she checked her watch and saw that half hour had went by, she grew more and more worried. It had been nearly two hours, and there was still no sign of Harry or Ginny.

“I can’t take it anymore,” Ron muttered. “I’m going to go look for them.”

He made to stand up, but Cath grabbed his arm and pulled him down. “Ron, no. We can’t. We have no idea what to do. If we see the monster, or if we get lost-“

“I can’t wait anymore! That’s my sister out there,” he exclaimed.

“I know, I know,” Cath said, “Just… give it twenty more minutes. Please. Then we can go look for them.”

“Fine,” Ron grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

Hurry up, Harry Cath thought desperately.

Moments later, they heard the sound of footsteps running towards them from the tunnel. Ron and Cath pushed Lockhart out of the way and looked through the hole, which was now big enough for them to slide through.

Harry and Ginny came around the corner. Harry was covered in dirt and grime, holding Ginny by the arm, who looked pale and exhausted. To their amazement, a beautiful orange and scarlet bird followed them gracefully - a Phoenix.

Whatever had happened deep in the Chamber, Cath was eager to find out.

“Ginny!” Ron exclaimed, helping her through and pulling her into a tight hug. “Thank goodness you’re alive.”

“Harry, are you alright?” Cath asked him.

He nodded, looking worn out. “Let’s get out of here,” he said in reply.  


The phoenix gave a loud cry and landed right outside the massive doors to Hogwarts. It was completely dark out - Cath realized that more time had passed than they had thought. Harry and Ginny nearly collapsed in exhaustion - Cath and Ron had to help them stand up straight. Lockhart mused at the castle, but everyone ignored his questions.

Before they could attempt to open the doors, Dumbledore was there in robes of deep purple and gold.

“I thought I heard my phoenix…” he said, smiling fondly at Fawkes.

Professor McGonagall appeared at his side, her face white and lips pursed. “Good heavens. We thought you were all gone!”

Dumbledore just continued smiling. Cath wondered why he was acting like Professor McGonagall - they could have died, after all.

“Hello!” said Lockhart, sticking out his hand. “I am Bartholomew Wendelton, but I am known as the Rock Slayer. And you are…? Oh, is this your home?”

Professor McGonagall’s eyes widened.

“He tried to use a memory charm on us,” Ron explained, holding up his wand which was barely staying together with Spellotape. “It sort of backfired.”

“I was able to fulfil my destiny, but sadly we are still missing the elephant I rode in on,” Professor Lockhart informed them.

Professor McGonagall’s face was twisted in a way that suggested she wanted to laugh but she was also greatly concerned about the matter.

Dumbledore chuckled. “St. Mungo’s should be able to sort him out. Now come inside, all of you. If Harry and Ms. Weasley don’t mind, I would like to speak to them in my office. Mr and Mrs Weasley will be very glad to see you alive and well.”

Ginny started to cry and Professor McGonagall led her and Harry off, trying to reassure them.

“If the rest of you will kindly follow me to the Hospital Wing,” Dumbledore said, gesturing for us to walk with him.

“We’re fine, Professor,” Cath insisted.

“We didn’t get hurt at all,” Ron added. “There was a huge rock fall when we got into the Chamber, we got separated from Harry.”

“We were with Lockheart the whole time,” Cath said.

“It’s purely precautionary,” Dumbledore said. “Madam Pomfrey would have my head if I sent you up to your dormitories without a check up.”

“Where are we going?” Professor Lockheart asked, trailing along behind them, admiring the halls of the castle and saying hello to every person in the paintings.

To Cath’s surprise, Dumbledore ignored them. He opened the doors to the hospital wing and let them in.

Cath could see the beds with the curtains pulled that contained the students who had been petrified. She thought about Hermione and hoped that she could be revived soon. She wouldn’t believe what had happened in the Chamber.

“Not to worry,” Dumbledore assured her, as if he could read her mind. “The Mandrake Drought is nearly ready. Now, Madam Pomfrey,” he called to the nurse, who rushed over to them. “If you would kindly take care of these two. I am going to make arrangements for a Healer from St. Mungo’s to come pick up Professor Lockheart.”

Madam Pomfrey’s eyes darted from Cath and Ron to Lockheart, who tried to introduce himself to her.

“So these are the students who risked their necks and went into the Chamber?” she asked Dumbledore disapprovingly.

“Indeed they are,” he replied. “Without them, I doubt the young Ms. Weasley would even be alive. I will bring Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley here shortly.”

“Come with me,” Madam Pomfrey said to Cath and Ron, taking them to two hospital beds side by side.

“We’re fine,” Ron told her as she examined him for injuries.

“Hmph,” she replied.

Cath was quiet as when Madam Pomfrey examined her, but as soon as she decided they were fine and left them alone, Cath and Ron immediately began to talk in hushed voices about what happened.

“What do you think is going to happen to the school?” Ron asked.

“Well… the monster is dead. There isn’t really a threat anymore, is there? They can’t close the school down now!” Cath said.

From beside her, Ron suddenly gave a strangled yelp and pulled the curtains around his hospital bed. From around his closed curtains, Cath saw her father looking around the hospital wing, a look of concern on his face. As soon as he saw her, he rushed over. His normal expression was that of distaste, but Cath saw relief wash over it before embraced her tightly.

“Cathryn,” he said. “Thank Merlin. I came as soon as I heard.”

“I’m fine, Father,” Cath assured him, not used to such a reaction from him.

He sat on the edge of her bed, surveying her as if to make sure Madam Pomfrey hadn’t missed any cuts or scrapes. Then he looked Cath in the eyes sternly. She could sense that a lecture was about to happen.

“I can’t believe you would do something so stupid, Cathryn. Willingly putting yourself in the face of danger for some girl you hardly know… entering a dangerous chamber that you know nothing about. You could have been killed! What on earth were you thinking?” he said.

“Father, she would have died in there! I had to help her; she’s my friend,” Cath said, feeling a bit embarrassed that Ron could hear everything her father was saying.

“You hardly know her,” Father said, as if he were trying to convince her of the fact. “I understand that you may want to prove yourself, but putting yourself in such a dangerous situation is not the answer, do you hear me?”

“Yes, Father,” she replied.

“Now listen to me,” he leaned his head forward as he usually did when he really wanted to get a point across. “I don’t want you hanging around Potter and his friends. They’ll only get you into trouble. Why don’t you get to know some Slytherins in your year? You have classes with them, don’t you?”

But I’m not in Slytherin! she wanted to yell. “Yes, Father,” she replied again, dully.

“Good girl,” he said, sitting up straight. “Now, I have some business to attend to with the Headmaster. When I’m finished, I assure you that nothing of this sort will happen ever again. I’ll be sure to tell your mother when I get home that you’re alright - she was nearly in hysterics. We’ll see you in a couple of days at King’s Cross.”

She nodded and her father patted her hand before stalking out of the hospital wing.

Ron opened the curtains again after he was gone. He gave her a sympathetic smile. “I think you were really brave down there. In the Chamber,” he said.

“Thanks,” she replied, smiling back.

Her father may be right about Harry, Ron and Hermione getting her into trouble. But Cath didn’t care. She felt like Gryffindor could be her home when she was with them.

Not long after, Harry was brought into the hospital wing and put in a bed beside me. As soon as Madam Pomfrey had tended to him and left, Ron and I turned to him.

“So?” Ron said expectantly.

“What happened in there?” Cath asked.

Harry looked like he might fall asleep any second, but he told us anyway. “I found Ginny in the Chamber. She looked like she was… well dying. And she was holding the diary. I think she was the one who went through our dorm and took it. Tom Riddle was with her, too - the same Tom Riddle I saw when I went inside the diary. He told me that he used Ginny through the diary to open the Chamber, and that the weaker she got, the stronger he became. He was the heir of Slytherin. He opened the Chamber the first time. And… Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort.”

“Don’t say his name!” Ron whimpered.

“So Lord - er, You-Know-Who was trying to use Ginny so that he could rise to power again?” Cath said in disbelief.

Harry nodded. “Then he unleashed the Basilisk. And… it was really strange, but Professor Dumbledore’s Phoenix found me. He brought the Sorting Hat. At first, Tom was just laughing. I thought it was some sort of cruel joke. But then inside the Sorting Hat was a sword! The sword of Gryffindor!”

Cath and Ron’s eyes both widened, listening intently to Harry.

“I had no idea what I was doing, but I fought the Basilisk. The Phoenix clawed its eyes out and then I got a good stab at it. One of its fangs actually got into my arm-“ Harry showed us a faint scar on his forearm, “- and I thought I was about to die. I thought I wouldn’t be able to save Ginny, but then… I had this crazy idea. I didn’t know if it would work, but I took the basilisk fang and stabbed the Diary with it. And then Tom Riddle started to disappear. The more I stabbed it, the more he faded away.”

“But how did that bite get healed so quickly?” Ron asked.

“Phoenix tears,” Harry replied. “They have healing powers.”

“Where’s Ginny now?” Cath asked.

“She’s still with Dumbledore. She should be down here soon,” Harry replied.

Not long after, the sound of about four or five voices could be heard from outside of the Hospital Wing. Moments later, the Weasleys burst in, all of them fussing over a very exhausted looking Ginny.

Well, Cath assumed they were the Weasleys - all of them had bright red hair and freckles. Fred, George and Percy were with them, as well as an older boy that Cath guessed was Ron’s eldest brother, Bill.

Ron looked a bit embarrassed at all the noise, and when his parents saw him, they immediately rushed over.

“Oh, Ron we were so worried!” his mother exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

“I’m fine, Mum,” Ron said.

“Well done, Ron,” Fred and George said. “We didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Yes, yes, it was quite heroic,” Madam Pomfrey said, scowling. “These children need rest. And I must tend to Ms. Weasley’s injuries.”

“Of course,” Mrs. Weasley said as Ginny was escorted to a hospital bed beside Harry.

The Weasleys crowded around Harry, all thanking him repeatedly.

Cath felt a bit awkward and sat there quietly as Mrs. Weasley gushed at what a hero Harry was. Harry of course, pushed it away insisting that anyone could have done it.

Suddenly Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turned to Cath.

“And you must be… Hermione?” Mr. Weasley frowned uncertainly.

“Dad, you’ve met Hermione before. That’s Draco’s sister Cathryn,” Ron told them.

Cath tried to hide her blush. She knew that her father spoke quite rudely about Mr. Weasley and his family, and she had the feeling that Mr Weasley probably didn’t much like her father either.

“Ah…” Mr. Weasley nodded. To her surprise, he held out his hand. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Thank you, dear,” Mrs. Weasley said, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Cath was so shocked that she couldn’t say anything. “Risking your life for our Ginny… you’re so brave. True Gryffindors, all of you.”

Cath couldn’t even believe it, but she couldn’t help but smile at them.

The Weasley family turned back to Ginny, ignoring Madam Pomfrey’s continual reminders that visiting hours were long over.

“Sorry about them,” Ron said, nodding at his family. “They can be a bit… much.”

“They’re great,” Cath grinned.

***

  
“I suppose I was wrong, about… you know, you being the heir of Slytherin,” Draco said stiffly, looking down.

“Glad you finally figured it out,” Harry replied, though he was grinning.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Cath were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts express, ready to go home for the summer. Harry had just finished filling Draco and Hermione in on everything that both of them had missed.

“I honestly can’t believe you survived without Hermione,” Draco remarked.

Hermione blushed and looked down. “That’s ridiculous, Draco,” she said.

“At least it’s all over now,” said Cath. She looked out the window at the rolling hills of Scotland, already missing Hogwarts.

She wasn’t worried about what her parents were sure to say to her when she and Draco arrived home. She wasn’t even thinking about having three months of summer to do whatever she wanted to do. All she could think about was returning to Hogwarts in September, the place that now felt like home.


	7. 16th August, 1982

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory of an awkward dinner, a question of loyalties, and a birthday gift.

“Happy birthday, dear one,” Narcissa cooed to the child she held in her arms. She smiled down at her lovingly.

“Mama,” she gurgled, playing with the necklace around Narcissa’s neck.

Cathryn was a year old today. She had been the perfect addition to the Malfoy family. Narcissa felt as though Cathryn had been hers all along. Despite the dark auburn hair on Cathryn’s head that differed from the white blonde hair that was a distinct trait of the name Malfoy, they looked like a family.

That was what mattered.

Even Lucius, whose laugh and smile to Narcissa were a rare gift, was in love with their children. It was like another child had completed them.

“Hungry!” yelled Draco from his high chair at the dining room table. He banged his fists repeatedly on the tray.

“Draco, stop that,” Narcissa chided him. She knew he was just jealous of all the attention that his sister had been getting that day. She went over to Draco and kissed him on the forehead.

“Hungry,” he repeated.

“Hun-gy!” Cathryn exclaimed, laughing. Nearly everything that Draco said hilarious, and her vocabulary was slowly growing day by day.

“That’s not how you ask for food, Draco,” Narcissa said, prompting him to use full sentences.

He pouted. “Can I peas have some food?”

“Your father will be home soon,” she replied. “Then you can eat.”

Just then, Narcissa heard a knock come from the front door. She could hear the footsteps of their House Elf hurrying to answer it. She set Cathryn down in another high chair and walked out of the dining room, through the kitchen and into the hallway that lead to the entrance room.

Dobby, their House Elf, approached her, wringing his hands and glancing anxiously back at the front doors.

“Who is it?” Narcissa asked him.

“It is Master Severus, my lady,” he replied, bowing as Severus Snape came into view.

Narcissa stiffened. He stood in her entrance, awkwardly carrying a wrapped parcel. Though in the heat of summer, he wore all black as though he were constantly mourning.

“Severus,” she addressed him. She could see him look past her as the sounds of her children came from the dining room.

“Narcissa,” he replied. “I apologize for coming unannounced. I wanted to speak with you and Lucius.”

“Oh. Ah - Lucius is not home yet. He should be arriving shortly. Why don’t you… come in,” she said, gesturing for him to follow her inside. She felt nervous and strangely territorial at the thought of Severus seeing Cathryn. It would be the first time since that night last October when Albus had brought her to them.

Draco and Cathryn looked up when they came into the room. Both grew quiet at the sight of a stranger.

Narcissa could see longing and sadness in Severus’s eyes when he looked at Cathryn, who was staring innocently up at him with her green eyes.

“Say hello to Severus,” Narcissa said, putting on a cheery voice for her children. She nodded expectantly at Draco.

“Hello, Servus,” Draco said with a toothless grin.

“Good boy,” Narcissa praised him. “Let’s go into the play room, shall we?” she looked to Severus, who still had his eyes fixed on Cath. He looked softer and kinder in her presence, like he wasn’t being haunted by a past or mourning her mother’s death. “I’ll be back in just a moment, Severus.”

“Narcissa… could I…?” he raised a hand awkwardly towards Cathryn.

Narcissa, though she felt a bit uncomfortable, was sorry for him. He’d only held his daughter a handful of times. Narcissa picked up Cath, who was staring quietly up at him, and gently handed her to Severus. As soon as he held her, he smiled.

It was strange, seeing him like this. Narcissa had never pictured him as a father before.

She had always known Severus as a sour, sullen boy. He had never really seemed to love or enjoy anything in life.

Except for Lily.

Narcissa left them alone for a few moments as she walked with Draco to the sitting room where his toys were scattered on the ground.

“Mother needs to talk to Severus. Can you stay here with your toys, love?” she asked Draco as she set him down on the floor.

“I’ll play Quidditch,” he replied, reaching for his toy broomstick.

“Good boy, Draco,” Narcissa smiled. She returned to the dining room.

***

Cathryn was grabbing fistfuls of Severus’s hair and repeatedly saying the word Dobby. Severus wasn’t quite sure what to do or how to act around her, but just watching her was enough. Even though she was only a year old, she already looked so much like Lily.

Your mother loved you so much, he thought. He wanted so badly to tell her that, but for some reason he couldn’t. He knew she wouldn’t even understand. But she had to know… He remembered Dumbledore’s words from the past, “There is so much that they don’t know or understand right now. But in time, they will. I will make sure of that.”

He heard Narcissa clear her throat quietly. Severus looked up at her and then hesitantly let her take Cathryn back.

“She’s grown so much,” he remarked softly, his eyes fixed on her.

“Yes,” Narcissa replied. “She has quite a personality. She’s very smart.”

“Like her mother…” Severus said. He instantly regretted the comment, realizing that Narcissa obviously saw herself as Cathryn’s mother. “I apologize. I… have clearly come at a bad time. I shouldn’t have arrived uninvited.”

“Nonsense,” Narcissa assured him. “You aren’t an inconvenience. Lucius should be home any minute now.”

A loud poof from the fireplace and an excited shriek from Draco told suggested that Lucius had indeed just Flooed in from work. He spent a moment in the sitting room saying hello to his son.

“Lucius,” Narcissa called to him. “I’m in the dining room.”

A moment later Lucius appeared, with his cloak on and briefcase in hand. His white blonde hair was pulled back neatly. He came to stand beside Narcissa. They looked every bit the perfect family.

Severus couldn’t argue that Cathryn would grow up privileged and better off with the Malfoys.

Lucius looked a bit uncomfortable by Severus being there. He looked him over once before greeting him. “Severus,” he said. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“He came to visit Cathryn on her birthday,” Narcissa intervened, smiling up at Lucius like she was trying to ease the tension between him and Severus.

Severus was beginning to feel ever more the fool. He should have merely left the parcel at the door and been on his way.

“Ah,” Lucius said in reply. “You must stay for dinner then.”

Not sure whether Lucius was being genuine or trying to make him more uncomfortable, Severus tried to force a smile. “That’s very kind of you.”

There came a few clanking sounds from the kitchen. “That’s probably the House Elf. We’ll be ready to eat in just a few moments. Should we… go to the sitting room, then?”

Dinner had been considerably awkward. Severus had looked as though he couldn’t tell the difference between a fork and a knife… Narcissa had kept giving Lucius pointed looks at him as if he were responsible for making all the conversation.

Lucius knew what Severus was really here for. Of course, he wanted to give Cathryn a present on her birthday, but it was much more than that. There was no doubt that Severus questioned his loyalties. Lucius couldn’t blame him. Before the Dark Lord’s defeat, he had been one of his most trusted followers. He and his wife would have followed him to the grave… but they didn’t.

Secretly, Lucius feared the Dark Lord. He knew that he would do anything to get what he wanted. Lucius had seen too many families torn apart and killed at the hands of Lord Voldemort. He loved Narcissa too much, and when they’d had Draco the thought of ever losing them to his master sickened him.

For a very long time, Lucius had been planning just how to get away from the Dark Lord. Part of him feared, very much, that no matter how far his family ran away from him he could never quite escape. That was the reason he had remained faithful for so long.

Lucius saw his chance when the Dark Lord started talking about a prophecy made about a boy who was said to have enough power to defeat the Dark Lord. Lucius and Narcissa had immediately run to Dumbledore and swore their allegiance to him.

Then, on October 31st in 1981, their loyalty had been put to the test. Cathryn was placed into their home. She was enough to ensure that Lucius would never turn to the Dark Lord again. He was gone, anyhow. Lucius would never have to worry again.

The children had been sent upstairs with the nanny soon after dinner. Lucius, Narcissa and Severus had moved to the sitting room and were all quietly sipping cups of tea.

Narcissa felt a bit anxious to move the conversation along. Truthfully, though she felt sympathy for Severus, she did not find it right for him to be paying visits to Cathryn whenever he wished. They were her family now, and Dumbledore had instructed them to raise her as such.

“So,” she began. “You wished to speak to Lucius and I?”

“I will be brief, as I know I have already taken up much of your time,” Severus replied, setting his cup down with a clink. “There have been… rumours among certain people that The Dark Lord is not truly gone.”

Narcissa felt Lucius shift uncomfortably in his seat.

“As his former most trusted follower, I only mean to ensure that if he does return, you know where your loyalties lie,” Severus said. He stiffened as Lucius sat up straight.

“We made a vow to Dumbledore that we intend to keep,” Lucius said firmly. “The Dark Lord is gone. He will not return. But if he did, Merlin forbid… I would never dream of betraying my family.”

“We took the promise seriously,” Narcissa put in, feeling protective of her family. “If Harry Potter is indeed the Chosen One, he and Cathryn both need protection. We will keep her safe, Severus. She’s our child.”

Severus looked down when she said that.

“I do hope this conversation has been helpful for you, Severus,” Lucius said, his eyes piercing.

“Indeed,” Severus replied.

“Good. Then I should trust that you will not have the nerve to question our loyalties to Albus Dumbledore again.”

“Lucius,” Narcissa warned him.

Severus stood up abruptly. He and Lucius were engaged in some sort of stare down. “I’ll be leaving now.”

“Indeed,” Lucius replied in a subtly mocking tone.

“Your cloak, Severus. It’s in the entrance,” Narcissa said. She stood up, gesturing towards the entrance and leading him at a quick pace.

“I apologize once again,” Severus said to her quietly.

“It’s quite alright,” Narcissa replied. “Thank you for… bringing a present for Cathryn.”

He nodded in reply, taking his cloak from the coat rack.

Lucius appeared, standing behind Narcissa with his arms crossed over his chest. Severus gave him one last hard look and then Apparated with a crack, disappearing in a whirl of black mist.

Without another word, Lucius stormed angrily into his study as he usually did when something upset him.

Narcissa returned to the dining room where Cathryn’s present sat unopened on the table. She brought it upstairs to where her and Draco were playing. The nanny sat in a rocking chair, watching over them.

“Cathryn, darling,” Narcissa said, sitting down beside her. “You’ve got another present.” She helped her rip open the brown paper.

“Deer!” Cathryn exclaimed. She picked up the plush doe and hugged it tight against her chest.


	8. Year 2: Dementors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been all over the news that summer - a mass murderer named Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban prison after twelve years of imprisonment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I do not align with or support JKR's trash views!!

“But did you see the look on his face?” Draco howled, keeled over in the middle of the Corridor. “It was like-” he did an awful impression of somebody being afraid, and then proceeded to cackle, clutching a stitch in his side.

Harry pulled his cloak over his head, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else.

“Honestly, Draco, you were just as frightened,” Hermione said.

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever heard someone scream so loudly before,” Ron snickered. Draco stopped laughing long enough to shoot him a glare.

“What happened?” Ginny asked, joining the group.

“Nothing!” Harry groaned. “I have to go to Quidditch practice…”

“Watch out for Dementors!” Draco called after him, still laughing.

“Draco, honestly…” Hermione rolled her eyes as he continued imitating Harry.

It had already been two days since Cath had returned to for her second year on the Hogwarts Express. During the ride from King’s Cross to Hogsmeade Station, the train had been stopped by ghostly black figures cloaked in tattered robes - Dementors. They had inspected each compartment, opening the sliding doors with spindly, rotting hands. Their cold breath sucked the life out of everything around it. It was a horrible feeling. Nothing like that had ever happened on the Hogwarts Express - it was a shock to the whole student body.

“Somebody, please tell us what’s happened,” Cath demanded.

“When the Dementors came aboard the train… Harry didn’t take it too well,” Hermione began. “He sort of passed out-”

“And screamed,” Draco put in.

“I don’t blame him - it was an awful feeling,” Ron defended Harry.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, remembering the cold dark feeling that the Dementors had brought to the train.

“I still don’t understand why Dumbledore’s letting them be at the school all the time,” Draco said, frowning.

“I’d rather have Dementors here than Sirius Black,” Ron pointed out.

Everyone agreed. It had been all over the news that summer - a mass murderer named Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban prison after twelve years of imprisonment. Black had murdered about a dozen people at once, using a very dark and dangerous curse. Nobody knew how he had managed to escape the prison, but Professor Dumbledore had announced at the welcome feast two days again that the Dementors, who were guards of Azkaban, would be on Hogwarts grounds for safety reasons.

“Dad said the Ministry was nearly in pandemonium when the news came out,” Ginny remarked.

“My father doesn’t think that Cornelius Fudge has what it takes to catch Black,” Draco drawled. “He says Fudge is too used to everything going smoothly. When Black escaped, he had no idea what to do. Father had some excellent ideas on how to catch Black.”

“Your father should just become Minister for Magic then…” Ron muttered.

Malfoys and Weasleys didn’t typically get along too well. the Weasley’s father as well as Cath and Draco’s father worked at the Ministry of Magic. Cath and Draco had been raised in a family who was very proud of their Pureblood status, and though Cath didn’t much understand why it was so important, Draco adopted nearly every one of their father’s opinions even if he didn’t understand them either.

“Father wouldn’t make a good minister either,” Cath said, giggling. “He’s got an awful temper. And he couldn’t do anything without Mum.”

Just then a tall man approached their group. He looked worn and tired yet had a mysterious sort of aura, and wore dress robes in muted tones. Professor Dumbledore had introduced him as Professor Lupin, their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

“Harry,” he said. “Could I have a word?”

Harry followed him down the corridor, out of ear shot from the rest of them.

“What do you think he wants?” Cath asked.

“He was in our compartment on the train when Harry had his… episode,” Draco said, still biting back a smile and earning a slap on the shoulder from Hermione. “I suppose he’s just checking in.

Cath and Ginny checked their timetables.

“Damn,” said Cath. “I don’t have Defence until tomorrow!”

The bell rang and Ron groaned, slumping his shoulders. “Ugh,” he said. “Divination… it’s torture! Enjoy second year while you can.”

Cath and Ginny walked to the dungeons where Potions class was held. Looking out the windows before they descended the last flight of stairs, she could see Dementors floating around the castle grounds through the fog.

“Five points from Gryffindor,” Professor Snape said as soon as Cath and Ginny entered the Potions dungeon.

Cath sighed as they found a seat with a few Hufflepuff students. They had hardly been five minutes late to class, but then again Professor Snape was not likely to show sympathy to a student. He was moody all the time, and hated Gryffindors the most of all the houses.

“Open your textbooks to Chapter 1. We will begin with the Sleeping Draught technique,” he instructed them.

“I heard that Sirius Black was spotted in Croatia,” said Margo Peterson, a Hufflepuff student, leaning forward and whispering seriously. 

“Where’d you hear that?” Ginny frowned skeptically.

“My father is friends with a special correspondent from the Daily Prophet,” she replied.

“Was he looking for a nice, sunny vacation?” Cath said sarcastically.

Professor Snape interrupted their whispering conversation with a whack of his metre stick on the blackboard. “I have already taken five points from you both. Unless you would like to continue your conversation in detention, I suggest you listen while I am instructing you,” he said, glaring at Ginny and Cath.

A few students stifled their laughter while Ginny and Cath quickly busied themselves by finding the right chapter.

“He’s probably looking for more people to murder,” Margo whispered before opening up her textbook.  
  
***

Ginny and Cath walked to the Great Hall together during their lunch break and joined a cluster of students at the Gryffindor table who were all engaged in excited chatter.

“…we haven’t even gotten to the best part yet,” Fred Weasley was saying.

“Zonko’s Joke Shop,” George cut in excitedly. “A pranksters haven… Fred and I are their most loyal customers.”

“I heard Honeydukes has every candy and sweet imaginable,” said Ron, who was listening with wide eyes.

“Everything you can imagine and more, dear brother,” Fred replied.

“What are they talking about?” Ginny asked Cath.

“Hogsmeade, the wizarding village,” Cath replied. “Draco’s been going on about it all summer. Third years get to visit on weekends.”

“That’s not fair,” Ginny pouted.

“There’s an excellent Quidditch supply shop too,” Draco put in. “Father got me my Nimbus Two Thousand One from there this summer. We visit Hogsmeade every now and then.”

“Your daddy must really love you, Draco,” Seamus Finnigan said in a patronizing voice.

“He loves the Slytherin Quidditch team too,” Draco replied with a smirk.

Cath rolled her eyes.

“What’s he on about?” Fred and George demanded to her. Both were Beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, whose biggest competition was the Slytherin team.

Cath sighed. “Draco begged father to buy the team new brooms.”

The twins mouths dropped open in outrage.

“New brooms can’t rival the skill that Gryffindor has,” said Hermione absentmindedly, engaged in a textbook. Cath saw her glance at Draco with a smirk, who returned it with a grin.

“I suppose your team must be that desperate to win the cup this year if they had to beg for new brooms,” said Harry.

“We’ll see about that, Potter,” Draco replied.

“Draco!”

Everyone turned and looked around. A few Slytherin third year students were looking at the Gryffindors with disgust, waving for Draco to come over as though they couldn’t believe he was sitting with them.

Draco frowned, going red in the face. The others began helping themselves to food, the conversation coming to a halt. “See you later,” Draco said, quickly taking his school bag and joining the other Slytherins.

Hermione looked at him over her shoulder until he sat down at the Slytherin table and then busied herself with her reading again.

“Slytherins will be Slytherins,” George shrugged.

“So, Hogsmeade,” Cath quickly changed the subject, grabbing a sandwich from a silver tray.

The conversation about Hogsmeade began again, and Cath noticed Harry looking glumly at his plate, pushing a half-eaten sandwich around with a fork.

“Are you going this weekend, then?” she asked him.

Harry looked up at her and shook his head. “No, I - er, can’t.”

“Why not?” Cath asked.

Harry looked back down at his plate, scowling. “My aunt and uncle didn’t sign my permission form.”

“You could send it to them by Owl post,” Cath suggested.

“No, they wouldn’t sign it,” he replied. “They’re Muggles. They hate magic, and anything to do with Hogwarts. They nearly tossed the permission form in the fireplace before I grabbed it back from them. So, I suppose I’ll be staying here at the castle.”

“Oh,” Cath said. “Well, you can hang out with Ginny and I then.”

“Thanks,” Harry replied, smiling.


	9. Year 2: Disarming Spells and Dangerous Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cath meets two Hogwarts Professors, who both act as thought they already know her.

At ten o’clock that night, Cath pulled the curtains of her four-poster bed shut around her and flopped down on her bed. She had forgotten how tiring classes could be, and Professor Snape and Professor Sinistra (the Astronomy professor) had already assigned homework on the second day of classes. 

Cath fell asleep thinking about her timetable for the next day. Herbology… Transfiguration… Defence Against the Dark Arts…

***

It couldn’t have been more than a few hours that Cath was asleep when she woke up with a jolt as someone screamed.

The other girls in their dorm started whispering.

“What happened?” someone asked.

The lights went on and Cath blinked as she opened her curtains, trying to adjust her eyes to the light. All the other girls were out of their beds with wide eyes, except for Ginny.

Cath saw two of them exchange uncomfortable glances. “Just go back to bed,” Cath said to them, feeling defensive of Ginny. Cath went over to Ginny’s bed as everyone returned to their own. “Ginny?” she whispered. 

She could hear her sniffing on the other side of the curtains. “I’m fine,” she replied, her voice shaking.

“Open the curtain,” Cath said. 

After a moment, the curtain opened a crack. Ginny sat there with her knees hugged against her chest. It was clear that she was crying, but now she had her jaws set and her eyes on the bed in front of her. 

“Are you okay?” Cath asked hesitantly.  
  
She nodded. “I’m fine… I’m fine.” It sounded as though she were trying to convince herself of the fact. Then she sighed and said in a quiet voice, “I’ve been having nightmares.” 

“Let’s go down to the Common Room,” Cath suggested. They got up and silently exited the dormitory, heading down the spiral staircase on tip toes. Once they were seated in comfortable chairs in front of the dying fire, she waited for Ginny to start, not knowing how exactly to approach the subject. 

“I started getting nightmares during the summer,” Ginny finally said after a lengthy silence. “About everything last year with… You-Know-Who. I think my parents thought they would stop after a while, but they haven’t." 

Cath hadn’t even thought about how hard life must be for Ginny. She had spent her first year of Hogwarts being manipulated and possessed by Lord Voldemort, forced to do whatever he asked her to do. Suddenly Cath’s worrying over the fact that she had been sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin last year seem small and unimportant. 

“I’m not mad,” Ginny said. 

“Of course you’re not!” Cath replied. “I’ve never thought that." 

“Some people do,” Ginny said, frowning and staring at the embers in the giant fireplace. “People treat me differently now. Like I’m fragile. Like I’ve snapped.” 

“I don’t think you’re fragile,” Cath told her. She wasn’t sure what good her words would do, but she felt like she had to say something to her. “It takes an incredibly strong person to make it through what you did.” 

Ginny looked up at her and smiled. “Thanks.” 

“And don’t worry about those other girls. They’ll see it too,” said Cath. She yawned widely and glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner. When she saw that it read two-twenty, she realized just how tired she was. 

“I suppose we should go to bed now,” Ginny said through a yawn. “We only have five hours and forty minutes until breakfast.”

***

The next morning, Cath woke up wanting classes to start. Everyone had been raving about Professor Lupin and how he was the best professor at Hogwarts. He was sure to be better than their last Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart. 

Cath smiled and shook her head as she remembered when he had attempted a memory charm on her, Ron and Harry with Ron’s broken wand. The spell had ended up backfiring, and Gilderoy Lockhart was now at St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries being treated for his memory loss. 

Herbology and Transfiguration seemed to drag on. At last, after lunch break, Ginny and Cath hurried together to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Most of the students arrived before the bell even rang. At last, Professor Lupin entered. He wore a dark blue knitted jumper with a white dress shirt and tie underneath, and the same worn trousers and shoes as he had worn on the train. He walked with his head down and shoulders slightly hunched in a way that made him look old and weak. 

He stepped forward to face the class, into the full light with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. He looked about in his thirties, but the way he dressed and held himself made him look older. A few students started whispering — the bright sunlight highlighted three faint scars that drew from one side of his forehead down until they were concealed under his clothes. 

“Are you always this early to class? Or do I already have an impression I have to live up to?” he asked us, causing the students to laugh and start to relax in their chairs. “My name is Professor Lupin, as you know from the Opening Feast. I was a student at Hogwarts like you, not too long ago… although I hope none of you got into as much trouble as I did with my friends.”

“Have you met my brothers?” Ginny joked.

The class laughed, along with Professor Lupin. Cath wished she had Ginny’s wit and confidence.

“You must be the youngest Weasley, then,” Lupin said knowingly. “I thought we’d start off the year with something fun. Our first unit is the foundations of duelling, an essential skill to any witch or wizard. Your wands possess power, but duelling is about quick thinking, creativity and precision. I’m going to teach you a few basic spells that will prove to be very helpful in duelling. The first is the Disarming Spell. If you’ll please turn to page twelve in your textbooks…” 

Cath was already rapidly interested. She couldn’t wait to start learning how to use these spells.

“We all know theory is the most boring part,” Professor Lupin said after they had finish going through the section on the textbook and practicing the arm movement without their wands. “But without it, how can we put what we’ve learned to practice? Now, everyone out of your chairs and have your wands out. 

The students obeyed. Cath eagerly pulled her wand out of her bag. She remembered that she loved the way it sounded when Olivander presented it to her at the wand shop before she started her first year at Hogwarts. “Aspen, thirteen inches, with a dragon heartstring core.” 

Professor Lupin cleared a wide aisle in the middle of the room and instructed everyone to line up. People bumped and squeezed to try and be first in line, excited to practice this new spell. “Remember the motion! Focus on pushing your energy through your hand and into your wand,” he said to them. 

A few students were able to disarm Professor Lupin. He kept giving everyone pointers along the way and had everyone clap for whoever had just gone. At last it was Cath’s turn. 

She planted her feet firmly with her wand at the ready, like she imagined people would do during a duel. She raised her wand and said confidently, “Expelliarmus!” remembering the arm movement. 

To her delight, Professor Lupin’s wand shot out of his hand and into her own. He even stumbled backwards a bit from the force of her spell. He clapped enthusiastically for her and the rest of the class joined in. 

“Excellent, Cathryn!” he said as he stepped forward to take his wand back. “Great form. Next!” 

Cath stood there stupidly for a moment, wondering how he knew her name, before Ginny poked her in the back. 

“Sorry,” she said, going to the back of the line. 

The students were all buzzing with excitement at the end of class. Professor Lupin had definitely exceeded all of their expectations. Defence Against the Dark Arts was definitely Cath’s favourite class so far. 

“He’s so mysterious,” Ginny said with a dreamy smile to Cath and a few other girls. 

They giggled and left the classroom. Cath took her time putting her things back into her bag until she was the last one left in class. Professor Lupin used his wand to rearrange the desks back into order and erase the blackboard absentmindedly, looking like he was deep in thought about something. 

“Professor?” she asked timidly. 

“Very well done today Cathryn,” he told her, quickly erasing his thoughtful frown with a kind smile. His eyes were light blue, with a ring of chocolate brown closest to his pupils. “I think you have a knack for duelling.” 

“Thank you!” she replied, feeling excitement and pride rise inside of her. “Professor, I was wondering, how did you know my name?” 

“I’m well acquainted with your parents,” he replied. 

Cath frowned. “Really? I had no idea, neither have them have mentioned you before.” 

For a moment, Professor Lupin looked like she had caught him off guard. “Ah - well, your father is quite well known at the Ministry. And I’ve er - done some work there.”  
  
She nodded, but still found it quite strange that he would be well acquainted with her parents. Professor Lupin looked like someone that her father would cross the street in order to avoid. 

“You’re friends Ms. Weasley?” he asked conversationally. “And if I’m not mistaken, her older brother, Potter, and Granger?” 

Cath nodded. “Yes, sir.” 

“A good bunch,” Professor Lupin smiled. “Friends are the most important thing about Hogwarts. They become like family. But of course, if anyone asks, your marks should be top priority.” 

Cath laughed, warming up to him. “Noted,” she replied. 

A few older students started to trickle into the classroom and Professor Lupin nodded his head at her. “Good day, Cathryn. 

“Good day,” she replied. 

On her way to the Gryffindor Common Room, she passed Draco who was flanked by two large, stupid looking boys. She recognized both of them, Vincent and Gregory. Their parents were good friends with her and Draco’s. Usually, she just called them the Trolls. Draco’s eyes passed over Cath as they walked by, but he made no acknowledgement that she was there. 

She tried not to let it bother her; Draco loved attention in every way, shape and form. He always had. Perhaps Slytherins didn’t like being seen with their younger sisters. Sometimes she was shocked at just how different they were. 

Cath was cheered up right away when she received a wave from Ron upon entering the Common Room. With Ron sat Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and the twins’ friend Lee Jordan. 

Hermione was buried in a textbook, not surprising, while the rest of the group was watching as Fred, George and Lee presented a various array of sweets and prank supplies on a large table. 

Cath sat down and opened her Potions textbook, hoping to get a start on her homework. Of course, Fred, George and Lee proved to be a bit of a distraction. 

“These here,” Fred held up a candy in a green wrapper and grinned excitedly. “Will give you green spots all over your face.” 

“How long do they last?” Harry asked. 

He shrugged. “Days? A week at the most.” 

“Why would you want green spots all over your face?” Ron asked, frowning at the candy. 

“Obviously you wouldn’t take it yourself, Ron, don’t be daft,” George said as if it were obvious. “It’s for your enemies. We’ve been dreaming up a way to get old Snape to take one.”  
  
“He could probably make a potion to cure it in minutes,” said Hermione from behind her textbook. 

“You’re no fun,” Fred said teasingly. 

“What’s this?” Ginny asked, picking up a brown, circular object. 

“You won’t want to handle that with bare hands,” Lee warned her. 

Ginny set it down immediately and looked at her hand, which was now covered in dirt. “Ugh,” she grimaced. She tried to wipe the dirt off on the couch, but to her dismay it wouldn’t come off 

“That, dear friends is a dungbomb,” Fred informed them. “A staple in the prankster’s arsenal. Don’t worry, Gin, that’ll wear off in a few hours.” 

“Nasty little buggers, those are,” George added. “Don’t know how we would have made it through at Hogwarts without them.” 

“You’ve got to be gentle with them,” Lee said, seeing Ron look curiously at it, even prodding it with a finger. “I once had one go off in my trunk on the train. The smell was in my clothes for weeks!” 

Cath and the others laughed at him. Eventually, when a game of Exploding Snap, her favourite card game, was brought out, she put her textbook away and chose to put her Potions homework off for another night.

***

Saturday afternoon found Cath and Harry waving goodbye to Ron, Hermione and Draco who were on their way to Hogsmeade in the pouring rain. Cath could see Harry staring enviously after them, his unsigned permission form crumpled in his hand. After several attempts to persuade Professor McGonagall to let him go, he had given up and joined Cath where she stood on the steps overlooking the entrance.  
  
Cath didn’t say anything until the carriages had departed from the castle. “You don’t suppose they’ll bring us anything back?” 

“If they remember,” Harry replied glumly, turning back into the castle. 

Cath followed him nervously. She almost wondered if she should be with him. She’d only ever been around Draco’s friends when they were in a group. A part of her didn’t want to steal them from him, but the other part felt like they were her friends too. But being just with one of them felt different. Especially Harry, the Boy Who Lived, of all people.  
  
“So, your uncle and aunt,” Cath said, hurrying to find something to talk about. “They’re Muggles?” 

“In every sense of the word,” Harry replied. “They are the most normal, boring people you could ever meet.” 

“You could have asked another relative to sign your form, couldn’t you?” Cath asked.

“I don’t have any other living relatives,” Harry replied. “That I know of, anyways. My uncle and aunt are the only ones.” 

“Oh,” Cath said stupidly. “I’m sorry. That must be awful.” 

Harry shrugged. “It was worse before I knew I was a wizard. Now I can at least threaten them with magic if they’re being really awful. They’re absolutely terrified.” 

Cath laughed. “Are all Muggles like that?” 

“Don’t you know any?” Harry asked. 

Cath shook her head. “No, I don’t. My parents don’t have any non-magic friends. And my father works at the Ministry, so we don’t have any reason to go outside the Wizarding World, really. Unless we take a trip into London, or go on vacation or something.” 

Cath tried not to stare at the lightning shaped scare on Harry’s forehead, so instead she focused on his glasses. She hadn’t really noticed his eyes before. They looked exactly like hers, a bright emerald green. She wondered which of his parents he got them from. Cath and no idea where she got her green eyes from; her mothers were brown and her fathers were grey just like Draco’s. 

“You’re lucky,” Harry said wistfully, bringing Cath back out of her thoughts. “The Muggle world doesn’t compare. I wish I’d grown up in the Wizarding World.” 

“Well,” said Cath. “At least your aunt and uncle let you come to Hogwarts.”  
  
Harry smiled. “They almost stopped me. If it weren’t for Hagrid, I probably wouldn’t have gone.” 

Hagrid was the giant gamekeeper of Hogwarts who had a passion for wild and exotic animals that any other person would find incredibly dangerous. This year he had taken a teaching position for Care of Magical Creatures, which was a class that students could start taking in Third Year. 

“My aunt and uncle wanted to escape from all the Hogwarts letters we’d been receiving,” Harry said. “So, they took my cousin Dudley and I out to this tiny island to what they said was a rustic cabin. It really was just a rundown shack. But that night, Hagrid showed up to take me to Hogwarts. He broke down the door and twisted my uncles’ gun into a giant knot—” 

“Gun…?” Cath asked, wondering what on earth that word meant. 

“Oh, right,” Harry said. “It’s a Muggle weapon. Hey — would you want to visit Hagrid? I’m sure he’d love to meet you. And he rarely gets visitors. If you’re lucky you’ll get to try one of his rock cakes.” 

Cath agreed, and so the two of them went outside, pulling the hoods of their cloaks up as the rain continued to pour outside. She felt fear like ice in her stomach as the Dementors floated around the grounds, like big black ghosts. 

“They’re awful, aren’t they?” said Harry, quickening his steps as they made their way down the hill. “Black had better be caught soon.” 

“I can’t believe he escaped,” Cath remarked. “Nobody’s ever escaped Azkaban. Going there is basically like getting a death sentence. People aren’t the same after they arrive.” 

As she said this, Cath had a sudden memory of a woman on the cover of the Daily Prophet years ago. She had wild, black hair, pale skin and crazed eyes. In the picture, she held her prisoner number and laughed maniacally, shackled at her wrists and her ankles. It was her Mother’s sister, Bellatrix. Cath could only vaguely remember her, save for her picture in the Prophet, but her mother had explained to her and Draco that her sister had done some very bad things and was going to Azkaban so that she could learn not to do those things anymore. 

Of course, now Cath actually knew what Azkaban was — what a terrible, dark place it was and that it was a place where the darkest of witches and wizards who had committed the worst of crimes went. She wondered what her Aunt Bellatrix had done that had landed her in that place. 

“Could Black even get into Hogwarts? There are enchantments around the gates, aren’t there?” Harry asked. 

“He killed twelve people with one spell. He sounds like a pretty powerful wizard to me…” Cath said. She shivered, perhaps from the cold or perhaps from the icy chill that the Dementors seemed to bring as they floated around the grounds. 

Harry and Cath approached a house on the edge of the Forest. Cath now understood why people called it Hagrid’s Hut. It was a small wooden cabin with a sloping roof and a chimney, resting just at the edge of the Forest. Moss covered most of the shingles of the roof, and off to one side was a pumpkin patch that held pumpkins that were at least five feet tall, some taller. 

Harry knocked on the door and Cath could hear a dog barking inside. A moment later, the door opened, and they were greeted by Hagrid, who filled up the whole doorway. Cath wondered how he could possibly fit inside — he had to crouch a bit under the door frame.  
  
“Harry!” he boomed, beaming down at him. “Great to see ye. And you must be…” he peered down at Cath with merry eyes over his large, bushy beard. 

“Er — Cathryn. Malfoy,” she replied. 

“Why of course ye are! How could I have forgotten.” Hagrid said, as though he had previously known her. He held out a massive hand, which Cath took and shook. “Pleased to see the two of ye together. Come inside!”  
  
Again, Cath was a bit taken aback by his comment, especially since it seemed that Hagrid already knew who she was. There was no way that he was acquainted with her parents too. 

He moved aside so that Harry and Cath could enter. It must have been enchanted, because the inside was much bigger than it looked, and Hagrid didn’t even have to duck under the ceiling. 

“Can I get ye some tea? Coffee?” Hagrid asked, moving over to the stove. 

“Tea, thanks,” Harry replied.  
  
A massive grey Mastiff walked over to the two of them, sniffing at their feet and hands. 

“No beggin’, Fang,” Hagrid said over his shoulder to the dog. “So, what brings the two of ye over ‘ere? Harry, shouldn’t you be in Hogsmeade?” 

Cath gave Fang a little scratch behind the ears and his tail began to wag, drool dripping from his massive, wrinkly mouth. 

“I couldn’t get my permission form signed,” Harry replied. “You know, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia hating magic and all.” 

“Well, Dursley’s will be Dursley’s,” Hagrid said, chuckling. “Don’ worry, Harry. Ye’ll get it sorted out somehow. Have a seat.” Hagrid motioned to a very tall table with equally tall chairs, which looked like they had been hand carved. 

Cath tried to hoist herself onto the chair as gracefully has possible, her feet dangling above the ground. Hagrid set three teacups and saucers on the table, and then a pot of steaming tea. 

“I hope Gryffindor is treatin’ ye well?” Hagrid asked her, taking a sip from the tiny teacup that he held with two massive fingers. 

Cath nodded, smiling. “Very well. I’m thinking of taking Care of Magical Creatures next year. It sounds really interesting.” 

Hagrid beamed at this. “Well, if we’re bein’ honest, I’d say it’s the best class at Hogwarts. Mind you, now that Professor Lupin is here, I think he might give me a run for me money.” He chuckled and dropped another sugar cube into his tea. 

Cath swallowed a sip of her tea and struggled not to cough — it was probably the strongest tea she’d ever had. She put some more cream in it and saw Harry trying to hide his laughter.

“Speakin’ of magical creatures…” Hagrid got an excited glint in his eyes. “I’ve got a little somethin’ to show the two of ye. As long as ye keep it a secret, that is.”

“It’s not a dragon, is it?” Harry asked warily.

“Of course not, Harry! Don’t know why ye’d say such a thing…” Hagrid stood up from the table and made for the back door. “Follow me.”

“Hagrid tried to raise a dragon in here in our first year,” Harry whispered to Cath as they followed him outside.

She raised her eyebrows. A wood cabin probably wasn't the best place to raise a dragon…

Hagrid led them inside the forest until they reached a clearing with a big pen. “Best not disturb him… he isn’t too used to people yet,” he said quietly, looking around the pen.

Cath and Harry exchanged glances, not sure what they were supposed to see.

“What is it?” Harry asked quietly.

“There he is,” Hagrid said, pointing. Cath and Harry both craned their necks to see.

On the other side of the pen was a creature that she’d only seen in story books. The front half and head looked like a giant eagle with white and grey feathers, but the body and hind legs were that of a horse — it even had a long tail swishing back and forth. It was currently gnawing on some sort of dead animal.

Cath stared open mouthed. 

“That is Buckbeak,” Hagrid said proudly. “He’s a Hippogriff. Rare and beautiful creatures, they are… But ye’ll have to wait until next week to touch him, Harry.” 

“Touch him?” Harry said warily.

“Once ye get them to trust ye, Hippogriffs are pretty friendly. I think it’ll make for a good lesson,” Hagrid said.

Cath didn’t say this out loud, but she didn’t think she could ever have the nerve to go near one of those creatures. It looked like Buckbeak could tear someone apart with one blow of his massive talons.

Hagrid looked expectantly at her and Harry, like he was waiting for a reaction.

“A real Hippogriff!” Cath said earnestly, hoping the fear didn’t come across in her voice as much as she thought it did. “Too bad I’m not a third year.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure it’ll be a great lesson,” Harry put in, smiling weakly.  
  
“I knew ye’d like it,” Hagrid said, beaming. “Well, Cath if ye ever want to pet him, you just let me know. Don’ tell Professor Dumbledore, of course.” 

“Right! Thanks, Hagrid. I’ll, ah—keep that in mind,” she said, doubtful that she would ever take him up on the offer. She knew just how dangerous Hippogriffs could be.

“Anyways,” Hagrid said, turning back for the cabin. “Ye’d best not stay outside much longer. All students are supposed to be inside the castle by dark, and the sun will be settin’ soon. I wouldn’ want to be outside in the dark with them Dementors floatin’ around the place.”

“Do you think they’ll be here all year?” Harry asked. 

“Well, until they catch Sirius Black, that’s for sure,” he replied. “Thanks for visiting, you two. Come by anytime!” 

Cath and Harry said their goodbyes and then headed back up for the castle. The dark rain clouds were slowly but surely moving away from the castle as the sky grew dim.


	10. Year 2: A Visit With the Minister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius Malfoy, furious with the fact that Sirius Black is still on the loose, pays a visit to the Minister of Magic.

Lucius Malfoy threw the newspaper angrily down at his desk. The famous picture of Sirius Black laughing maniacally as he was being shackled, stared up at him with the massive bold headline reading: SIRIUS BLACK SPOTTED IN HOGMEADE VILLAGE! NO ONE IS SAFE!

He was headed for Hogwarts, of that Lucius was sure. And when — if — he got there, everything would come unravelled. They would find out who had betrayed the Potters that night, and surely he would tell Cath… well, Lucius’s job was protect Cath from the truth until the right time. He couldn’t let Black ruin that.

Would he really risk breaking out of Azkaban just so that he could tell the truth?

Easy for Lucius to say. He had been weaving so many lies that sometimes it was hard to keep track of who’s side he was really on. All Lucius cared about was keeping him and his family alive. Swearing allegiance, playing the bad guy, spying… it was all in hopes that one day his family would be safe.

Lucius stood up from his desk. Right now he had one thing on his mind, and that was making sure that Sirius Black was caught and put in Azkaban where he belonged. He could tell that the Minister was in the building, because every witch and wizard who was stationed at an entrance or sitting in an office held a very uptight and false cheery air about them. Cornelius Fudge, the minister, liked to pretend that he had everything under control. The news of Black’s escape had put the whole Ministry on edge, but Fudge was determined not to fail in the search for him.

It was Lucius himself that had persuaded Fudge to give him a job as an advisor, but truthfully, Lucius just disliked the way he ran a lot of things. The Minister was easily bribed by power and money, and Lucius was an excellent manipulator. So far, it worked.

He passed a few witches and wizards in the corridor on the way to the Minister’s office, all of whom avoided his eye contact and moved to the side for him. When you worked in such close quarters, it was easy to intimidate people. 

The waiting room was large and so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Lucius’s footsteps echoed on the marble floor. He walked past the witch who sat at the check in desk and she barely caught him making his way towards Fudge’s office.

“Mr. Malfoy! Do you have a meeting with—”

Lucius had already opened Cornelius’s office door and closed it behind him. Fudge was sitting at his desk, his face hidden behind the same copy of the Prophet that Lucius had just been reading.

Cornelius lowered the paper, one eyebrow raised in a scowl. When he saw it was Lucius he immediately put in a jovial smile.

“Lucius! Er, I wasn’t expecting you,” he said.

“I see you’ve read the article about Black?” Lucius said, ignoring the comment.

Cornelius chewed his lip uncomfortably. “Terrible, isn’t it?”

Lucius took a step towards his desk, infuriated. “Well, have you alerted the Aurors already, then? They’re clearly chasing a cold trail in Croatia.”

He gave a short laugh, still forcing a smile. “If I didn’t know you, I’d think you were telling me how to do my job, Lucius.”

“I’m only ensuring that all the necessary measures are being taken in capturing Sirius Black. After all, is it not my job to work alongside you?” Lucius retorted.

“Your job, if I may remind you, is to be an advisor, not to tell me what to do.” Fudge said, his smile fading back into a scowl. “I assure you that I am doing everything in my power to—”

“Then how come Sirius Black was seen in Hogsmeade last night? Do I need to remind you that he murdered twelve people with a single curse? One more day that he’s out there is another day that my children are in danger.” Lucius was starting to raise his voice now.

Cornelius stood up in his chair, throwing the Prophet on to his desk with a smack. “If I wanted your opinion on the matter, Lucius, I would have asked for it. Everything is completely under control! You know perfectly well that our Aurors are working tirelessly to capture Black. I don’t know what else to tell you.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it, Minister,” Lucius snarled. Fudge was silent, glaring at Lucius. “Good day.”

Lucius was immediately put into a bad mood, and decided to go home early. Having inherited the family fortune at a young age, Lucius really had no need to work. However, having such high influence in the Ministry proved to be quite an advantage; it was easy to cover things up, and given his intimidating impression, it was rare that he was ever questioned.

He waited in line to take the Floo Network home, and soon after landed in the pristine fireplace at the Malfoy Manor. He stepped out, quickly wiping his shoes on the mat in front of the hearth and retreated to his study. An impressive mahogany desk sat in front of a large window overlooking their property, secluded by tall hedges (and protective spells) from the rest of Wiltshire.

The walls were lined with bookshelves — Lucius prided himself in his book collection. He had books on nearly every topic; history, a few classics, architecture of the Wizarding World, even a parenting book that Narcissa had bought in a panic when Draco had turned thirteen called, Rough Waters: The Do’s and Don’ts of Rising Your Teens! He had refused to touch it…

“Lucius?” he heard Narcissa’s voice echo through the empty corridor. She appeared at the doorway. “You’re home already?”

“I decided to come home early,” Lucius replied, setting his leather briefcase onto his desk.

“What’s the matter?” she asked him, frowning in concern.

“What makes you think something is the matter?” he replied, turning to face her.

“Well,” she said with the hint of a smile. “Usually you find me and say hello before retreating to your office when you arrive home.”

Lucius gave into a rare smile and kissed her forehead. “I had a… conversation with the Minister today.”

“About…?” Narcissa prompted him.

Lucius paused for a moment. The topic of Sirius Black was one that Narcissa very much hated to talk about. However, she could tell in an instant if he was telling her the truth and would only probe him to find out.

“About today’s paper,” he said. She rose an eyebrow. “I just wanted to ensure that all the necessary measures are being taken in making sure he’s found.”

“And are they?” she asked.

“He insists that he has everything under control, but if I were Minister of Magic, Black would already be back in Azkaban. He wouldn’t even have escaped in the first place! Narcissa, the newspaper came out this morning, and when I spoke to him an hour ago he was just reading the article. Fudge gets furious with anyone who questions his authority, yet he shows no dedication to the issue. He even had the nerve to tell me that if he wanted my opinion on the matter, he’d ask,” Lucius shook his head angrily.

“They’ll catch him,” was Narcissa’s reply.

“If Fudge would just listen to me… I could destroy his career in an instant, if he only knew…”

“This isn’t about you,” Narcissa snapped. Lucius curled his fingers around the back of his armchair, not offering a reply. “Your job — our job, is to protect Cathryn from Sirius Black.”

“If he doesn’t get caught… if he finds her and Potter—” Lucius broke off, his lip curling at the thought. He wouldn’t think twice about killing Sirius Black if he went near Cathryn.

“Don’t say such things,” said Narcissa quietly. There was a moment of silence before she continued. “I’m going to write a letter to the children. I’m not sure I want Draco to visit Hogsmeade until the… situation is resolved.”

“Not with Black roaming the streets,” Lucius agreed. “Perhaps I should have a word with Albus, too.”

“Don’t you think that would seem a bit… odd?” Narcissa asked hesitantly, her hand still on the doorway. She always had one foot out the door when they had arguments.

Lucius had to clench his jaw for a moment to keep from snapping at her. Did nobody see how serious this situation was? If nobody actually decided to do something about it, Black would be in the Hogwarts grounds in no time.

“Narcissa, I’m on the board of governors, I don’t think a visit to Hogwarts would be so uncalled for,” he said, trying to control his temper.

“Well, I suppose I couldn’t stop you anyways,” Narcissa said, her eyes trailing out to the window, checking out from the conversation.

Lucius sighed. “I’ll just be glad when this burden is finally gone from our shoulders…”

“Burden?” she frowned, meeting his eyes again.

“This burden… this secret,” Lucius said. He wasn’t giving much thought to what he was saying, which of course was rare. Finally voicing the tension that always seemed to be present around this topic felt like he was unclenching his hands. “Worrying everyday about if Cathryn will find out, or if we’ll be found out.”

To his surprise, Narcissa was glaring at him.

“What’s the burden to you, Cathryn or the secret?” she asked him.

“Don’t pretend you’ve ever wondered what it would be like if—”

“If we hadn’t taken her in?” Narcissa interrupted him, her voice raising. “Then why, may I ask, did you even agree to it?”

“I have never once wished that she wasn’t a part of our family,” Lucius said firmly, facing her head on, looming over her. “But forgive me if it’s so wrong that I wish I didn’t have to live two lives, and constantly be questioning the loyalties of those around me.”

“This isn’t about you!” Narcissa cried. “Must I keep reminding you that the universe doesn’t orbit around you? Think of the burden that Cathryn will bear when she knows. The truth will hurt her far more than it could ever hurt us.”

“I am well aware that this isn’t about me,” Lucius snapped in reply. “You of all people should know that I would do whatever it takes to keep our family safe.”

“This is the life we chose, Lucius,” she said quietly but coldly, before turning swiftly and leaving, the hem of her long cloak sweeping behind her.


	11. Year 2: Intruder in the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The routine of school is disrupted when rumours begin to swirl that Sirius Black was spotted in the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos, or reviewed! Y'all are the best. I've been working on and off on this fic since 2016. This year I have come back to it and writing again has gotten me through this dumpster fire of a year. Hope you are all doing ok!

The sound of a door being closed very suddenly caused Cath to wake up with a start. For a moment she was very confused as she realized she was wearing her school robes.

“Cath!” Ginny said urgently stood over her bed, panting.

As she rolled over, she saw a a textbook lying open beside her and the crumpling of parchment under her. Cath sat up, remembering that she had stayed up until around 2:30 trying to finish a Charms essay that was due the next morning. Then panic hit her like a jolt of electricity.

“What time is it?” she asked, her voice hoarse from lack of sleep.

“You’re late!” Ginny replied.

“Bollocks!” Cath cursed, leaping out of bed. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Well, I thought you were just going to sleep past breakfast! When you didn’t come to class, I realized you probably hadn’t set an alarm or heard the bell… I told Professor Flitwick that I left my wand in the dorm so I could come wake you up,” she explained as Cath threw on a spare school blouse and her shoes.

“I can’t believe I slept in!” Cath moaned, gathering her bag and collecting the crumpled papers on her bed. “Ugh, my essay is probably ruined.”

“As long as you’ve got all the papers, let’s go! You can sort it out once we’re in the classroom,” Ginny said.

Cath tried to comb through her hair as they hurried down the staircase. She groaned in misery, and her stomach groaned right back. All the work she had put into her essay last night was certainly not paying off.

Luckily, the Charms class was the closest to the Gryffindor Common Room, and just before they arrived to the closed door of the classroom Ginny stopped her.

“Go in a minute after me, or else we’ll look suspicious,” Ginny instructed in a whisper. Cath nodded, and watched from around the corner as Ginny opened the door and entered the classroom.

“Welcome back Ms. Granger,” Professor Flitwick said in his squeaky voice. “Did you manage to find your wand?”

“Ah — well, I think it actually might be in my bag after all,” Ginny replied. A few classmates snickered. “Silly me.”

“Well, anyhow, please take your seat so that I may continue the lesson,” he told her.

Cath heard the scraping of a chair on the ground and then Professor Flitwick continued the lecture. She waited a few beats, dreading walking in to the classroom and interrupting him. She hadn’t even gotten a chance to look in the mirror before she left, or even brush her teeth.

Drawing in a deep breath and trying to muster as much confidence as she could, Cath opened the door. All heads turned to her. She quickly took the nearest empty seat, beside a Hufflepuff boy named Winston McCarthy.

“Ms. Malfoy,” Professor Flitwick addressed her from atop his stack of books, looking slightly put off that he had to pause his lesson once again. “I see you’ve decided to join us this morning.”

“I’m so sorry, Professor,” Cath began. “I was up so late finishing my essay, and I—”

“I don’t need an excuse, Ms. Malfoy, but I do need your essay,” he interrupted, gesturing to the stack of completed essays on his desk.

Cath, feeling quite embarrassed, opened her school bag and pulled out her wrinkled essay, trying to quickly put them in order. Her face went very red as she felt student’s eyes on her.

“We’ll sort this out after class,” Professor Flitwick said. “Now, where were we?”

Cath sighed, pulling her textbook and wand out of her bag as he resumed the lecture. She made eyes with Ginny, who gave her a sympathetic smile.

“At least it’s not Potions class,” Winston whispered to her with a wry smile.

She nodded in reply. Winston had a point; if she had showed up late to Professor Snape’s class with a crumpled up essay she would have been embarrassed in front of the class and most likely given a detention.

After class was over, Cath stayed behind, smoothing out her essay and putting it in order. There was a few splats of smudged ink on the last page and an unfinished concluding paragraph, presumably where she had fallen asleep.

“Here’s my essay,” she said to Professor Flitwick, handing him the parchment. She could see him flip through it and pause at the last page where the ink smudges were. “Again, I’m… really sorry.”

“Did you complete it?” he asked her.

“No, Professor,” she replied, picking nervously at a loose thread on the sleeve of her white blouse. She noticed as she looked down that she had a run in her stockings. Could this day get any worse? she thought, groaning inwardly.

“Well, if you spent so much time on it, I’m sure it will be an excellent essay,” he said, placing it on the stack on his desk. “Now I suggest you don’t be late for your next class.”

“Thank you, Professor,” she said gratefully before collecting her things and leaving the classroom. Ginny was waiting for her outside.

“Cheer up,” she said to Cath. “At least we’ve got Defence next. And you won’t believe what happened at breakfast.”

“What?” Cath asked, perking up as she remembered that they were about to see Professor Lupin.

“Harry got a Firebolt in the mail!” she replied.

Cath’s eyes widened. The Firebolt was the newest and fastest racing broom in the world. Draco had been begging their father all summer for one who had in return told him that his only chance of getting one was if Draco could get top marks in their year.

“Who sent it to him?” she asked Ginny eagerly. “Has he tried it yet?”

“That’s the thing — there was no letter, or tag, or anything! We’ve got no idea who could have sent it to him,” Ginny said.

“That’s odd,” Cath frowned.

“Hermione insisted he turn it in to get it tested for curses or hexes,” Ginny continued. “But he obviously wasn’t too keen on that.”

“But who would want to curse Harry?” Cath asked.

“Besides You-Know-Who?” Ginny pointed out in a low voice.

“You don’t think he’s back, do you? I mean I thought after what happened last year…” Cath trailed off, noticing that Ginny was beginning to look a bit uncomfortable.

Both entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, expecting to see Professor Lupin smiling at them. Instead, they were faced with the sour glare of Professor Snape who loomed over them as they took the remaining seats, conveniently at the very front of the classroom.

“What are you doing here?” Ginny blurted out.

Cath elbowed her in the side.

“Take your seat, Weasley,” Snape replied sharply.

Ginny obliged, not bothering to hide her unhappy expression. Cath sat down beside her, feeling thoroughly disappointed that their lesson wouldn’t be taught by Professor Lupin.

“Where’s Professor Lupin?” asked Colin Creevey from the back of the classroom.

“Professor Lupin is… ill for the time being,” Professor Snape replied. Cath thought she saw his lips curl in what looked like a sneer. “Take out your textbooks.”

The sound of students shuffling around in their schoolbags filled the classroom, which was thick with disappointment and dismay.

“Wonder what’s wrong with him,” Cath heard Penelope Dawson whisper to Dan Hadfield from behind her.

“I sure hope he gets better soon,” Dan muttered in reply.

The whack of Snape’s measuring stick against the blackboard caused everyone to jump. “Silence,” he snapped. “I don’t know what kind of a classroom Professor Lupin keeps, but I do not tolerate students talking out of turn when I’m about to begin a lesson.”

Nobody made a sound.

“I see that your content for the year is very… simple,” he continued. “The curses you are to learn about this year are ones that I would teach first year students. Were it up to me, you would be studying more advanced things, such as dark creatures. Vampires, werewolves… the like. But since Professor Lupin seems to have such low expectations of you, we will pick up today on chapter 4.”

As the words Chapter 4: Basic Curses and Countercurses appeared on the blackboard, Cath and Ginny exchanged grim looks.

For the remainder of the class, Cath was distracted both by the thought that the lesson would be far more interesting if Professor Lupin were teaching it, and by Ginny drawing rather rude doodles of Professor Snape on the corners of her parchment paper when he had his back turned to them and then quickly scribbling over them before he noticed.

***

Cath and Ginny were studying in the Great Hall, trying to get a head start on the essay that Professor Snape had assigned to them. Ginny, who had become bored quite quickly, had made a paper airplane out of a spare piece of parchment and had levitated it into the air, making it fly in circles around Cath’s head.

Cath heard the sound of running coming towards them and saw Hermione approaching them, her wild hair bouncing at her shoulders.

“Cath,” she said, looking concerned. “Draco is in the hospital wing.”

Cath frowned. “Is he alright? What happened?”

“He’s fine… he was injured in Care of Magical Creatures. Class was dismissed early. I just thought you’d want to know,” she explained.

“Thanks,” Cath replied. “I suppose I’ll go check on him. We weren’t getting that much done anyways.”

“It’s just so boring,” Ginny complained. “I know Snape’s been after the Defence position for years, but he’d be horrible at it.”

“Our lesson was strange too,” Hermione replied. “He skipped past what Professor Lupin was teaching us and went way ahead to our second term curriculum. He taught us about werewolves today…”

“He must have an obsession with them,” Ginny snickered. “because he mentioned them in our class, too.”

“I hope Professor Lupin gets well soon,” Cath said, standing up from the table.

“So do I,” Hermione replied, though she was frowning slightly as if in thought. “Anyways, I’ve got to get started on my essay. See you both later.”

Cath saw her pull an astronomy textbook out of her bag and flip to a diagram of the moon cycle as she walked away. “Well,” she said to Ginny. “I suppose I should visit my brother and see what happened to him. I’m sure he’s making quite a fuss about whatever it is.”

“I’ll be here,” Ginny sighed, sending the paper airplane zooming around the Great Hall.

Cath walked over to the Hospital Wing. It was empty, save for the bed where Draco lay. His arm was bandaged up and in a sling. “Draco,” she called, hurrying over.

He looked over and gave a wave with his other hand. “I guess you heard then news,” he said weakly, as though he were quite sick.

Cath raised an eyebrow. “They’re amputating your arm?” she asked sarcastically. Draco was known to be overdramatic about nearly everything, especially injuries. Cath suspected it was how he got attention from their parents.

“Hope not,” Draco replied, looking mournfully out the window.

“Well? What happened, then?” she prompted.

“That stupid oaf Hagrid,” Draco said. “He thought it would be a good idea to bring Hippogriffs to our first class.”

“Hippogriffs?” Cath said in surprise.

“Yeah,” he replied. “Harry made a big show of how easy it was for him to gain its respect. I though I could do it too. But when I approached it, it just attacked me!”

Cath suspected that Draco wasn’t telling her the full truth, but she couldn’t ignore the fact that it would be extremely painful to be attacked by the razor sharp claws of a Hippogriff. “Well, it could have been a lot worse.”

“It nearly killed me!” Draco snapped.

“I’m glad your alive,” Cath said, feeling frustration and annoyance toward her brother. She didn’t understand how they could be so different.

“I’ve already written a letter to Father and Mother,” he said. “He’ll be furious when he finds out that Dumbledore let that giant teach at Hogwarts.”

Cath felt slightly defensive. Although she didn’t know Hagrid very well, she could tell from their one visit that he had a heart of gold and an extensive knowledge about magical creatures.

“I’m sure it wasn’t Hagrid’s fault that the Hippogriff scratched you,” she said reasonably. “It’s not like he set it on you or anything.”

“Who’s side are you on?” he snapped.

“Well, if you weren’t constantly trying to one-up Harry maybe you wouldn’t have been scratched at all. You know it could have been a lot worse,” she replied angrily.

“I see,” he said coldly. “You’re taking his side. You just want the Chosen One to notice you, don’t you?”

“Draco,” she said. Part of her felt embarrassed, but most of all she was angry at Draco for being so selfish. It seemed that every year he found some reason to let his jealousy of Harry get in the way.

“Pathetic,” he shook his head.

“Why are you so jealous of him?” Cath asked. “You’re his friend.”

“Did you come here to visit me or to rub it in your face that you like Harry more than me?” he asked.

“For Merlin’s sake, Draco! That’s not what any of this is about,” Cath was almost at a loss for words.

“Get out,” he said.

“Come on—”

“Leave!” Draco nearly yelled.

Cath sighed in frustration. Draco turned his head away and refused to look at him. She knew he’d come around, as always, but she wished that he didn’t have to be so jealous all the time. Knowing that there was no chance of Draco speaking to her, she turned around to leave without a single feeling of sympathy towards him.

Merlin’s beard, he can be stubborn, Cath thought angrily. Draco could sulk all he wanted, but Cath knew that if she didn’t give him the reaction he wanted, he would come around and act as if nothing had happened. Draco loved being the centre of attention, and he loved to be able to influence people who listened to him. If he wasn’t, he acted out like he’d just done to Cath.

As she walked through the doors of the Great Hall, she scanned the table for where she’d left Ginny. She had moved a little further down the table and seemed to be talking to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Ginny saw Cath approaching them and waved.

“Well?” she asked as Cath sat down next to her. “How is he?”

Seamus and Dean, sitting on the other side of the table, exchanged looks as Cath heaved a frustrated sigh. “He’s fine,” she replied. “It’s not as bad as he made it look.”

“Gave everyone a right scare, that’s for sure,” Seamus commented. “Hagrid tried to warn everyone to be careful around Hippogriffs.”

“He just went right for it,” Dean said.

“I guess he underestimated how dangerous they are,” Cath said, firmer than she intended. As soon as she said it, she wondered why she was defending her brother when she was so upset with him.

Seamus and Dean became very quiet, and Ginny awkwardly cleared her throat. “Well… at least he’ll be okay, I suppose,” she said, clearly trying to help diffuse the tension.

“Yeah,” Cath replied. “I think I’m going to go back to the dorm. I need my Transfiguration textbook.” Before anyone could reply, she stood up and collected the homework that she had left a few seats down. 

Cath had always assumed from what Draco had said in his first year that he was well liked and popular. She’d never considered the fact that some people might think poorly of him, or dislike him. She’d certainly never had to come to his defence, or feel that she needed to prove him to other people. For what felt like the hundredth time, Cath wondered why her and Draco were so different, and why she was the only Gryffindor in her family when the rest were Slytherins in every sense of the word.

***

The Great Hall was lined with thick, plush sleeping bags, and without the long tables and chairs, it suddenly looked so cavernous and empty. Cath and Ginny huddled close together, as the murmuring students made their way to where their House usually sat at meals. There seemed to be a collective sense of fear and worry, for what had happened earlier that day had nearly sent the school into a panic. 

From what Cath had pieced together from different students, the portrait of the Fat Lady had been slashed to bits earlier that evening. When she was found, she had claimed that Sirius Black had attacked her when she had refused him entry into the Gryffindor Common Room.

“You don’t think he’s really here, do you?” Ginny whispered uncomfortably.

“I don’t know… but I think we have a good reason to think so, if we’re all sleeping in here,” Cath replied. She felt nervous, despite the fact that teachers were keeping watch over them. “What I want to know is why he tried to get into our Common Room.”

“It’s strange, you know,” Ginny said slowly, as if putting pieces together. “Dumbledore ordered Dementors, of all creatures, to protect Hogwarts. The same creatures that guard Azkaban. And then Sirius Black breaks into the castle… How did Dumbledore know that he would come here?”

“Maybe there’s something inside the castle that he wants,” Cath suggested.

Both fell silent. Thinking about it would only frighten Cath more, so she turned her focus to the ceiling of the Great Hall, reflecting the dark, swirling skies outside. Now that it was mid October, the sun set much earlier and although it was only eight o’clock, it was pitch dark out. Cath stared up at the stars, and the nearly-full moon as she drifted off to sleep.

She slept rather restlessly, partly because she wasn’t used to sleeping on the hard ground of the Great Hall with the entire student body around her, and partly because she didn’t want to be caught unaware by a mass murderer.

Cath felt as though she had only just closed her eyes when she awoke to the chatter of students and the rustling of sleeping bags. She had to blink for a moment as she looked up at the sunlight streaming through the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. Students were beginning to wake up and gather with their houses.

“Gryffindor students, please gather around me!” Percy Weasley called loud and clear, waving his hand in the air.

“Shut up Perce,” Ginny muttered from beside Cath, sitting up and yawning widely. She looked at Cath. “How’d you sleep?”

“Not great,” Cath replied. “I feel like I hardly got a wink.”

“Me too,” Ginny said.

They both got out of their sleeping bags and made their way over to the group of Gryffindor students. Chelsea Bingsley, the Gryffindor Prefect, waved them over.

“Morning girls,” she said with a bright smile. The blue smudges under her eyes betrayed her bright attitude; it looked as though she had hardly slept either. “Breakfast is in the Common Room today. Classes have been cancelled.”

“Brilliant!” Ginny said.

Cath heard Ron a little ways off. “I’m starving.”

“How is it that you’re always hungry?” Hermione rolled her eyes.

Cath and Ginny both made their way over to the three of them as the Gryffindor students began to exit the Great Hall.

“Have you heard anything?” Cath asked them.

Harry shook his head no. “Nothing.”

“I suspect the teachers are trying to keep things under wraps,” Hermione said in a low voice. “Just imagine how poorly it would affect their image if the whole school was in chaos. I don’t think we’ll be hearing any details.”

“I imagine Dumbledore’s under a lot of pressure to keep everything under control,” Ron speculated. “I don’t envy him, that’s for sure.”

“Do you think he was actually in the castle?” Ginny asked. “How could he have gotten past all the security measures and the Dementors?"

Cath realized the gravity of what Ginny had just said. If it was true that Sirius Black had entered the castle, gotten through the enchantments on the perimeter of the castle, and survived the Dementors, he had to be one of the most powerful wizards alive.

“You should have seen the Fat Lady,” Ron said. “We were there right after it happened. She was hysterical. I’ve never seen anyone so frightened.”

“That’s enough,” Percy interjected, appearing beside them. “I won’t have you spreading fear among the students.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “Lay off, Percy. I’m only telling them what happened yesterday.”

“What happened is none of your concern,” said Percy sternly.

Ron muttered something very rude under his breath as Percy pushed past them to get to the front of the group. The had arrived at the entrance to the Common Room. Cath and the others were too far back to see the portrait, but they could hear what was going on.

“Greetings, brave comrades!” came a voice from the portrait.

“Good morning, Sir Cadogan,” Percy said. “Everyone, we have decided to appoint Sir Cadogan to… guard the Fat Lady’s post while she is taking a much needed rest.”

“It is my duty to serve and protect Gryffindor House until death,” the voice said again.

Cath craned her neck to see what was going on. She caught a glimpse of the new portrait and saw a knight in full armour, brandishing a sword and sitting on a very fat and tired looking pony.

“If you wish entrance, you must present the password,” he said as though it were some sort of dangerous quest.

“Yes, we know,” Percy said shortly. “Oddsbodkins.”

“Bless you!” Fred said, handing Percy a handkerchief.

“The password is oddsbodkins,” Percy repeated.

“I grant you entrance, brave soldiers,” Sir Cadogan said, bowing and swinging open.

“They must have gotten him from the loony bin,” Ron muttered.

One by one, the students crawled through the portrait hole and into the warm Common Room. It was nice to be back in such a familiar place. The fire was roaring, and against one wall was a table full of food.

“Please form an orderly queue!” Percy instructed. He was unsuccessful in his attempts to form a line, as hungry students nearly knocked him over trying to get to the table.

Hermione shook her head in disappointment, giving disapproving looks to students who were trying to budge past each other.

“Cath, would you do me a favour?” Ginny asked. “I’m so tired I can hardly keep my eyes open. Do you think you could save me some food while I go take a nap?”

Cath nodded and Ginny thanked her before heading up the staircase towards the girls dormitory.

Ron pushed through the crowd, holding his plate piled with food above his head so it didn’t get knocked over. When he saw Cath he walked over to her.

“I’m so glad classes are cancelled,” he remarked. “I’ve got this stupid Divination assignment due today that I haven’t started on yet.”

“I was really dreading Potions today,” Cath agreed.

“Gryffindor is having a practice for the match tomorrow. Fancy coming to watch with Hermione and I?” he asked before taking a huge bite of toast and marmalade.

Cath nodded. “I’d love to.”

Despite last night’s events, the students seemed to be in good spirits. Having the day off of classes put nearly everyone in a pleasant mood, and much of the day was spent in the Common Room playing games, studying, and talking excitedly about the Quidditch match a few days away.


	12. Year 2: Staff Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cath realizes she hasn't seen her brother since his accident, and decides to pay him a visit. Meanwhile, the staff members of Hogwarts sit down for a rare all-staff meeting.

Cath realized on Saturday afternoon that she hadn’t seen her brother since his incident in Care of Magical Creatures class. It was strange not to see him with Harry, Ron and Hermione during lunch or study breaks. He was no doubt still sulking nursing his “injury.” Draco certainly had a talent for being dramatic.

She began packing up her schoolbag in the Common Room, deciding to go see if he was in the Great Hall doing homework. Ginny looked up from her copy of the Daily Prophet and frowned.

“Where are you off to?” she asked.

“I’m going to see if I can find Draco,” Cath replied. “We had a bit of a row when he was in the Hospital Wing and I haven’t talked to him since.”

“You two are so strange,” Ginny remarked. “We fight _all_ the time in my family, and we are usually back to normal after about five minutes. Except Ron of course.”

“We all know he’s got a terrible temper,” George teased.

Ron reached over from the chair beside him and gave George a whack on the head with a rolled up bit of parchment.

“Case in point,” Harry grinned.

They laughed as Ron rolled his eyes. Cath stood up and departed from the group. Before she could push the portrait open to leave the Common Room, Hermione appeared at her side, grabbing her arm to stop her.

“Cath, would you er-let me know how he’s doing?” she asked in a low voice, trying to sound nonchalant.

Cath wasn’t quite sure why Hermione was acting so strange about it.

“Sure I can,” she replied. “Is everything alright?”

Hermione glanced to where Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George were seated. “Draco and I sort of had a row as well. I don’t think he understands that Hagrid has the best intentions. And he sort of accused me of taking Harry’s side in it.”

“He said the same thing to me too,” Cath assured her. “He’ll come around like he always does. I’ll come find you when I’m back.

Hermione thanked her before returning to their friends and Cath left the Common Room, hoping she wouldn’t have to make conversation with Sir Cadogan on her way out. When the portrait swung open from the inside, Cath saw Neville waiting to get in, a look of frustration and dismay on his face.

“Thank Merlin,” he said when he saw Cath. “I’ve been trying to get in for nearly an hour!”

“Did you forget the password?” Cath asked him.

“No,” Neville replied. “He’s changed it again!”

“It is my duty to protect Gryffindor House at all costs! I would sooner die before I let some mangy murderer into this castle…” Sir Cadogan said, brandishing his sword and flailing it around threateningly.

Neville showed Cath the piece of parchment he had in his hand. “I’ve written down all the passwords. This is just from this past week!”

“Give him a break,” Cath said to Sir Cadogan. “Can’t you see he’s a Gryffindor? He’s got his house colours on!”

“You aren’t brave enough to face me!” he said. “Come duel me, if you really want to get inside.”

“The password is Codswallops, last time I went in,” Cath said to Neville. She looked back to Sir Cadogan, who was trying to kick his fat pony into a canter.

“Codswallops!” Neville exclaimed.

Sir Cadogan reluctantly sheathed his sword and swung open. Neville sighed in relief. “Thanks Cath,” he said. “I owe you one! I can’t forget to write that one down.”

“No problem,” she replied. She continued down the hallway and down a few flights of stairs until she reached the Great Hall. The portraits on the walls were still talking about the events last night. A few of them stopped her to ask if she had heard anything.

“I heard he has red eyes!” said a portrait of a woman hanging sheets on a clothesline to the portrait next to her, of a wizard brewing a black bubbling potion.

Cath couldn’t help but look over her shoulder every once in a while. She wanted to believe that Hogwarts was safe, but it was hard not to feel afraid when so many rumours were still circulating about Sirius Black.

Sure enough, Draco was sitting in the Great Hall at the table where Slytherins usually sat during meals, with a group of his friends around him. Cath recognized Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle right away, as Cath and Draco’s parents were longtime friends with Vincent and Gregory’s. There was also a girl sitting with them who had short black hair, pale skin and a rather snout-like nose.

Draco looked up when he saw Cath approach her.

Crabbe and Goyle, who were about as thick as they come, greeted her with an awkward wave. The girl with them looked at her as though she were a huge inconvenience.

“Cath,” Draco said. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you, actually,” she replied. She felt increasingly uncomfortable by the girl’s stare.

Draco shut his textbook and stood up. “I’ll be back,” he said to his friends.

“Don’t be gone too long,” the black haired girl said.

“Who’s she?” Cath asked once they were out of earshot.

“Pansy Parkinson,” Draco replied. “She’s in my year.”

“Sounds like she fancies you,” Cath remarked.

“What is it that you want?” Draco asked, not indulging her in small talk.

“I haven’t seen you since the hospital wing,” Cath replied. “How is your arm? It looks like you’re doing a lot better.”

Draco held his injured arm close to his side, suddenly wincing in pain. “It’s better than it was… but it still hurts a lot.”

Cath wanted so badly to taunt him, but she knew his fragile ego wouldn’t be able to handle it. “Sounds terrible,” she replied.

“Mother and Father are furious,” Draco said. “They’re meeting with Dumbledore about it tomorrow. There’s no way that stupid giant should be teaching here. They agree. I mean, bringing dangerous animals into class and then letting them attack students? It’s completely irresponsible, don’t you think?”

Cath worried for Hagrid. She knew it wasn’t his fault or his intention that a student get hurt during class. “Well, I’m sure Hagrid feels terrible that you got hurt.”

“He should,” Draco replied. “Anyways, I’m sure you’ve heard all about what happened yesterday?”

Cath nodded. “Ron said he saw the Fat Lady right after it happened. She was absolutely terrified.”

“This isn’t going to look good for Dumbledore,” Draco shook his head. “I’m sure they’re doing everything they can to keep Hogwarts’ image as clean as possible.”

“Hogwarts is safe, everyone knows that,” Cath said.

“But think about what’s happened here the past two years. Last year, with the Chamber of Secrets opening. And in our first year with Professor Quirrell,” Draco pointed out. “That’s a lot of bad press.”

“Do you think Hogwarts would get shut down?” Cath asked.

Draco shrugged. “Dunno. But I’m sure the Ministry will be putting a lot of pressure on Dumbledore to keep things safe around here.”

They were silent for a minute as they stood in the empty corridor.

“You should come watch the Quidditch practice today,” Cath said. “I’m going with Ron and Hermione.”

Draco thought for a minute before shrugging. “Maybe. I have a lot of schoolwork.”

Someone walking past them caught Cath’s attention. She looked to her right and to her surprise saw Professor Lupin, who was carrying a stack of books in his arm. He looked extremely tired and worn. A scarf was wrapped around his neck and he wore a grey knit sweater with brown trousers and well worn dress shoes.

Good afternoon, Malfoys,” he said, dipping his head courteously.

“Professor!” Cath said. “I’m so glad you’re back. Are you feeling much better?”

Professor Lupin smiled, exaggerating the lines at the corners of his eyes and mouth. “I’m feeling better every day, thank you Ms. Malfoy. If you’ll excuse me.”

He kept walking down the corridor in the direction of the staff offices.

“Looks like he’s seen better days,” Draco remarked.

“I’m glad he’s back,” Cath said. “It was dreadful having Snape teach Defence.”

“Tell me about it,” Draco agreed. “Anyways, I’ve got to get back. See you later, Cath.”

“This afternoon?” Cath asked him expectantly, raising her eyebrows. She knew that once he spent time with his Gryffindor friends again, he would go right back to normal.

He paused for a moment before replying. “I’ll try to come.”

***

Minerva tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Albus to stop indulging Professor Sprout in her gushing over the perennials she had planted this year. Nearly all of the professors had gathered in the large meeting room on the tenth floor. 

It was a room that was rarely used, except for the very few times that Hogwarts was in some sort of danger. Well, now that Harry Potter attended the school it seemed that something terrible had happened every year. Not that Minerva blamed the boy at all. None of this was his fault.

Poor boy. Only thirteen years old and he had faced death and danger so many times.

Remus Lupin took a seat near Minerva, a ceramic mug of tea in his hands. It was always strange when a former student of Minerva’s went on to teach at Hogwarts. Remus and his friends had been her students when she had started her first year of teaching. After teaching James Potter and Sirius Black, there was no rowdy classroom that Minerva couldn’t have handled.

He had always been so different than those two, Remus. Of course he went along with James and Sirius’ antics, to an extent, but he was quiet, shy, very bright and studious. A real gentle soul. Working with a group of witches and wizards during the Wizard War had certainly hardened him, especially the heartbreak of losing James, Lily, Sirius and Peter.

“Good afternoon, Professor McGonagall,” Remus greeted her politely.

Minerva looked over to him and smiled, shaking her head. “You should know by now that you can call me Minerva.”

“I still haven’t gotten used to it, I suppose,” Remus said, smiling sheepishly.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, and the rest of the teachers that were dwindling and wandering in quickly made their way to a seat.

 _Finally_ , Minerva thought. 

A piece of parchment and a quill were enchanted to float near Albus’s head and take minutes during their meetings.

“Thank you all for attending this staff meeting,” he said, smiling around at everyone. Minerva had never seen a smile from Dumbledore that wasn’t genuine. She truly didn’t know how he did it.

“First of all, I would like to thank you all for your support during the events of last night. I realize that you had to spring into action during a potentially dangerous time, and your efforts have not gone unnoticed.

Second, I want to give a brief update of what has transpired since last night. The Fat Lady, who guards the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room, was attacked by someone in the castle. She claims it to be Sirius Black. That night, myself and various others conducted a thorough search of the castle, as well as the grounds. We had Dementors circle the entirety of Hogwarts, but were unable to locate Sirius Black. It is my sincere belief that he is not in Hogwarts.”

There was tangible relief from everyone in the room. Minerva could see the look of absolute hatred on Severus’s face. He probably wanted nothing more than for Black, his childhood bully, to be found.

“We will continue to keep close watch,” Dumbledore continued. “I have received many letters of concern from parents, citizens, and the board of governors. But Hogwarts is not in danger. There is no cause for worry or fear. I am in contact with the Minister of Magic, who sent a team of experienced Aurors to help conduct the search last night.”

“Is it true that he’s after the Potter boy?” asked Charity Burbitch, the professor of Muggle Studies.

Minerva swallowed uncomfortably, allowing herself to steal a glance at Remus. He looked sad, his eyes slightly vacant.

“Sirius Black has indeed escaped Azkaban,” Dumbledore replied. “And I know I can say for myself, that even one night in Azkaban prison would be enough to drive me to escape. He is likely trying to live in hiding.”

Another unfortunate event happened this week. During a Care of Magical Creatures class, a student was injured by a Hippogriff. He has made a full recovery, according to Madam Pomfrey and will not suffer any permanent damage. The animals were being handled carefully and responsibly, as is to be assumed of Rubeus Hagrid. However, the board of governors has raised some concerns to me that I will handle privately.”

“So Lucius Malfoy got the minister involved,” Minerva couldn’t help herself. She did not have fond feelings for the Malfoy family, even despite all they had done to help the Potters.

“How are we going to deal with all this negative press?” Filius Flitwick asked. “First a student is attacked, and then Sirius Black is allegedly spotted in the castle.”

Dumbledore smiled. “Hogwarts is safe and always has been. Its walls and enchantments have stood the test of time. There isn’t a witch or wizard who doesn’t know that to be true.”

“The Daily Prophet can spin nearly anything,” Rolanda Hooch muttered, garnering a few chuckles from teachers.

“Going forward, students are to be in their dormitories by nine o’clock in the evening. Additionally, Dementors will be present at Quidditch practices and matches from now on. We need to ensure that we are taking all the precautionary safety measures necessary. Are there any questions?” Albus asked. the scratches of the quill scribbling on the parchment ceased as he paused. Albus looked around at the room full of teachers. “Well, I suppose that concludes things for the day.”

A few teachers left right away to get to their next classes, while others continued to talk and conspire about Sirius Black.

Remus remained in his seat, still staring at nothing with that sad forlorn look on his face. Minerva hesitated before standing up to leave.

“Remus, are you quite alright?” she asked gently.

He looked up at her as if he had only just realized where he was. He quickly put a smile on his face, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Yes. Just lost in my thoughts, I suppose.”

Minerva nodded and briefly placed a hand on his shoulder before putting her cloak on and heading towards the door.

“Minerva,” Albus stopped her before she left. “The Minister has asked if I fancy meeting him for a drink at the Three Broomsticks next Saturday. Would you like to join us?”

She hoped it would be a pleasure rather than business meeting, although if the Minister for Magic was going to be there it was unlikely to be just for pleasure. “Of course,” Minerva replied.

“I do hope Madam Rosmerta has her hot apple cider ready…” Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

Sometimes Albus’s optimism could be infuriating. The world could be falling apart around him and he would still be smiling and talking about eatings sweets. But at other times, it felt like it was the only thing keeping Hogwarts together. Minerva relied on Albus’s whimsy, his constant joy and curiosity. As if somehow it gave her permission to be the same when times were tough.

***

“Won’t you be cold?” Ginny said to Cath as they were getting dressed to watch the Quidditch practice.

Cath was wearing a warm knit jumper and a beanie, and was searching for her gloves. “I’ll be fine, Ginny.”

Ginny was putting on a thick winter jacket that looked second hand, and scarf probably knitted by her mom. “Don’t you have a coat?”

“I do, but… it’s ridiculous,” Cath said awkwardly. “My parents got it for me, but it just looks ridiculously posh.”

Ginny was quiet for a moment. “You don’t have to hide your wealth around me, you know. My family isn’t that poor.”

Cath looked up at her, feeling embarrassed. “It’s not that, it’s just… I—”

Ginny didn’t say anything. She just looked at Cath, as if expecting her to finish. It wasn’t difficult to see that the Weasley’s weren’t particularly well off. Cath had never thought any less of them for it, but Ginny was right. Cath felt uncomfortable talking about certain things around her, like vacations her family went on, presents she got for Christmas.

“I’m sorry, Gin,” Cath said.

“You’re going to be cold,” was all she said in reply.

Ginny had a point. It looked as though it were about to snow any day now. The air outside was so cold it made your cheeks sting. Winter was just around the corner.

Cath pulled her jacket out of the bottom of her dresser. It was a long black wool coat with dark green buttons. She pulled her arms through the sleeves and buttoned it all the way up as she followed Ginny out of the dormitory and down the stairs.

Ron and Hermione were already down there, and it appeared as though the two of them were arguing about something. Hermione was clutching her cat, a huge orange fluffy thing with a rather squished looking face.

“I’m telling you, Hermione, that cat has it out for Scabbers!” Ron said crossly at her, holding his pet rat.

“All cats want to chase mice and rats, Ron,” Hermione replied exasperatedly. “He would never hurt him, right Crookshanks?”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Ron scowled. “I’m putting Scabbers back upstairs before that evil monster can take another chunk of fur out of him.”

“Everything alright?” Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione sighed and put down Crookshanks, who jumped up onto an armchair and began purring innocently. “Ron thinks Crookshanks is trying to hunt his rat.”

Ginny shrugged. “Scabbers’ time is probably up anyways. It’s just the circle of life.”

“How long has Ron had him?” Cath asked.

“He used to be Percy’s rat, but we’ve had him for… I don’t know, twelve years?” Ginny replied.

“Twelve years?” Cath said incredulously. “Did he find the elixir of life or something?”

“He’s just lucky,” Hermione said.

“We take excellent care of him,” Ron said from the top of the stairs, still refusing to look at Hermione. “He’s lived so long because he’s had such a comfortable life.”

“Don’t get too attached,” Ginny laughed.

The four of them left the Common Room, headed for the Quidditch Pitch.

“I was hoping it would snow,” Cath said disappointedly. “Those clouds don’t look very nice.”

The sky outside was full of thick, grey rainclouds. Cath was suddenly grateful for her warm wool coat. The four walked briskly to the Quidditch pitch, where a few students sat in the stand to watch the practice.


	13. Year 2: Christmas At the Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cath works up the nerve to ask her parents if she can stay with the Weasley family for a few days during Christmas Break. Meanwhile, Sir Cadogan proves to be an inconvenience for Gryffindor House.

Cath climbed the steps to the Owlery, the snow crunching under her feet. There were only two weeks left in the term. In her hand she clutched a letter addressed to her parents, asking if she could spend some of the Christmas holidays at the Weasley’s house. Both Harry and Hermione were going to spend the full break there, and Ron had invited both Cath and Draco to join.

She knew that her parents would definitely say no to staying for the whole break, but Cath hoped that they would be in high spirits when they got her letter and allowed her to spend a few days. Although her parents didn’t talk too much about the Weasleys, she knew that her parents had differing opinions on them.

In general, her father was a part of circles made up of mostly wealthy, Pureblood witches and wizards. Though the Weasleys were a Pureblood family, Father had some strong opinions about Mr. Weasley’s fascination with Muggles and how he treated them as equal to himself. Truthfully, Cath didn’t know enough about Muggles to really form an opinion about them. She had never even met or talked to a Muggle before. Mother didn’t say much on the matter but didn’t seem to disapprove of Cath’s friendships with the Weasleys, or with Hermione, who was a Muggle-born witch.

When Cath opened the door to the Owlery, she saw Harry tying a letter to the claw of his snowy owl, Hedwig. He glanced over, and upon realizing it was Cath, waved. Hedwig hooted at him irritably.

“Alright, alright,” Harry said. He finished tying the letter and then let her take off, soaring out of one of the wide windows. “Hi, Cath.”

“Hello,” she replied, approaching one of the school owls, a small brown one with bright brown eyes. It pecked her finger lightly as she attached the letter to its leg.

“Is that the letter to your parents about Christmas break?” Harry asked.

Cath nodded. “I really hope the owl arrives when they’re in a good mood… especially Father. I hope they let me go…”

“Me too,” Harry replied.

“What are you doing?” Cath asked him.

“Sending a letter to my aunt and uncle that I’m not coming home for break,” Harry said. His face darkened. “Although I doubt they’ll really care.”

Cath felt sorry for Harry. As much as her parents could be difficult at times, at least she had parents who loved her and cared for her. She couldn’t believe the things Harry had said in passing over the year about his aunt and uncle, how he used to sleep in a broom cupboard, that often he would be punished and not be able to eat.

There was silence for a minute as they both left the Owlery and descended the stairs. Cath glanced out at the school grounds, watching the Dementors slowly patrolling. She got that dark feeling she got whenever they were near.

“I wish they’d go away,” Cath remarked.

Harry looked around at the Dementors and nodded in agreement. “Me too. I’m tired of passing out cold every time I’m around them. I don’t know why they affect me so much.”

“You aren’t the only one they affect,” Cath assured him. “I don’t know a single person who could look at one without feeling horrible and terrified.”

“I suppose,” said Harry.

They entered one of the towers, grateful to be indoors. Even the castle, usually cold, was a relief from the chill outside. To the right was the corridor leading towards the classrooms. To the left, the stairway that would take Cath towards the Common Room.

“I’ve got to go,” Harry said to her. “I’m meeting with Professor Lupin about an assignment.” 

“Alright,” Cath said, noticing his wand in his back pocket as he turned and walked down the corridor. 

Cath began descending the staircase, thinking about the letter she sent. She hated feeling like she was missing out on spending time with her friends during the breaks. Sometimes Cath felt as though she was caught between two worlds; her parents, and her life at Hogwarts.

The staircase beneath her gave a big creaking noise and began to move to another landing. Cath sighed in annoyance. It wouldn’t be too much of a detour, but now she was going to have to through the main floor where the Great Hall and offices were. When the staircase connected, she went down the last few steps and rounded the corner.

To her great surprise, her father was talking in a low voice with Professor Dumbledore, looking very angry. Cath stopped for a moment, partially concealed behind a giant stone statue, and tried to hear what they were saying.

“…endangering the students in such a way is completely unacceptable,” she could hear her father say in an icy cold voice.

“I understand your frustration, Lucius, but I assure you-“

“Frustration? I am not _frustrated_ , Albus. I am _livid_ that my son was injured because of an irresponsible decision made by a professor at this school. I simply will not tolerate this nonsense. I have already brought the issue to the board of governors.” 

“I would be happy to sit down with the board and discuss the matter there. But, respectfully, I do not think this corridor is the most suitable place for this conversation,” Dumbledore said calmly.

Cath’s father sighed irritably. “I will send you an owl with the date and time of the meeting,” he said curtly.

“I will await your letter,” Dumbledore replied. “Good day, Lucius.”

Cath could hear Dumbledore’s footsteps coming toward her. Quickly trying to look nonchalant, Cath continued down the corridor.

“Ms. Malfoy! What a coincidence,” Professor Dumbledore said pleasantly as they passed.

“Cathryn,” her father said, still in the same place Dumbledore had just come from.

“What are you doing here?” Cath asked.

Upon closer look, he looked very stressed. As he put on his leather gloves and fastened the buttons on his emerald green winter cloak, he replied, “I’ve been trying to reach Dumbledore for weeks about what happened to Draco. Your mother and I were absolutely horrified to hear that he was so badly injured under the supervision of a professor.”

“He seems to be recovering well,” Cath said, trying to reassure him. 

“Regardless, it shouldn’t have happened in the first place,” he replied. “Hippogriffs? In a Third Year class? Ridiculous. That idiot should be sacked, and his beast executed.”

Cath had to bite her tongue, horrified at what her father had just said. “Hagrid didn’t mean to.”

“Whose side are you taking in the matter?” Father snapped. Cath felt silenced, not knowing how to respond. Her Father sighed, knowing his tone had been a bit too harsh. “I’m afraid I have to leave. Your mother and I are very much looking forward to you and Draco coming home for Christmas.”

Cath thought about the letter she had just sent. Did she dare bring it up now? Or should she wait until he was home to receive it? One more look at him made up her mind. “Me too,” she replied.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze before turning in the direction of the entrance. Cath watched him leave, his cloak billowing behind him, and then turned around to get to the Common Room. When she arrived, she sighed in annoyance at the group of students waiting to enter. Sir Cadogan had no doubt changed the password on them again.

“Come on,” Dean Thomas groaned. “You can’t just let us in?”

“And put the noble house of Gryffindor in the face of danger?” Sir Cadogan asked incredulously. “Never. Now take out thy sword and fight me like a real knight!”

“We aren’t living in medieval times anymore!” Seamus exclaimed, exasperated.

“Last I checked it was Flibbertigibbet,” Cath offered, taking a step forward.

“We tried that already,” Pavarti Patil said, crossing her arms against her chest.

“Intruders! All of you,” Sir Cadogan waved his sword at them menacingly, as if he had forgotten he was just a portrait hanging on the wall of an old castle.

“You see us every day! You know we aren’t intruders,” Cath pointed out.

“What’s all the ruckus about?” Percy Weasley said from behind them. He pushed through to get to the front of the line.

“Sir Cadogan changed the password _again_ ,” Seamus explained to Percy.

Percy sighed in frustration. “Sir Cadogan,” he said as respectfully as he could. “We had this conversation last week with Professor Dumbledore-”

“Scoundrels! Dogs, all of you!” Sir Cadogan interrupted. “I can see none of you are fit for the task, nor are you brave enough to duel me. Now get back!”

Percy looked so angry a vein was beginning to pop out in his forehead. “I will not have you speak to me that way. I’m Head Boy! I demand you let these students into the Common Room at once.”

“Fine, I’ll let you in…” Sir Cadogan said with a smirk that gave the impression that he was not in fact going to let them in. “If you can tell me who defeated the Wyvern of Wye.”

There were a few exasperated sighs, and Cath worried that steam was going to start escaping Percy’s ears. She had never seen him so cross before; no doubt, he hated having his authority challenged.

“Does anyone know?” Seamus asked the group.

The others shook their heads dejectedly.

Cath suddenly had an idea. It was a long shot, but she might as well try. “Sir Cadogan,” she said, taking a step forward. Maybe if he recognized her from now on he’d let her in… “It was you of course.”

Sir Cadogan didn’t look so much disappointed as he was elated that someone recognized an achievement of his. “Aye, bonnie lass! It was I. It was a dark winter’s night, much like this one… The Wyvern of Wye-”

“Maybe another time,” Dean interrupted, looking expectantly at him.

Sir Cadogan finally gave in, swinging forward with a deep bow.

“Thank Merlin!” Seamus exclaimed.

“Thank goodness you came,” Parvati said gratefully. “I had no idea what he was even talking about.”

“I knew once a Head Boy arrived that he would stop with his ridiculous games,” Percy said from the back of the group. Everyone else ignored him.

“How did you know?” Dean asked.

Cath shrugged. “I just assumed he’d be talking about himself.” She had to admit, she was quite enjoying the attention. She even pretended to act modestly when Dean and Seamus told Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George what had happened.

“Brilliant,” he said to Cath, giving her a lopsided grin. “I never would have thought of that.”

“It’s in _A Comprehensive History of the Knights of the Round Table: Fifth Edition_ ,” Hermione said as if it were obvious.

“How could I have forgotten,” Fred said sarcastically. “It’s only my favourite book.”

“I wish I had been there to see Percy get put in his place,” Ginny said ruefully.

Fred and George stood up. “Well, we had best be off…” George said.

“What are the two of you up to?” Hermione asked.

“No good, of course,” Fred replied, winking at her. He had a large piece of very old-looking parchment sticking out of his back trouser pocket, thought Cath doubted that they were going to do any homework.

“Where’s Harry?” Ginny asked, closing her copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and setting it beside her on the couch.

“Meeting Professor Lupin,” Cath answered.

“Did he mention what he was doing with him?” Hermione asked inquisitively. 

“Just meeting with him about an assignment,” she replied.

“Doesn’t sound like Harry…” Ron remarked. He was opening a package of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans and held them out to the others.

Cath took a few in her hand and examined them. One was green with brown flecks, while the other was plain light blue. Deciding she had better go with the blue one, she popped it into her mouth and hesitantly bit down on it. Soap flavour. Certainly not the worst, considering there were flavours like earwax, sausage, and troll bogey. 

A game of exploding snap started somewhere in the Common Room and Cath jumped up at the chance to play her favourite game. Ginny joined her and they sat down at one of the large study tables with a group of other students including Dean and Seamus and Colin Creevey and Alice Stone, both in their year.

***

The fall term was almost at a close, and Cath was still waiting for a reply from her parents about spending part of the Christmas break at the Weasleys’ house. It had been almost a week since she had sent her letter, and there were only five days left of school before the students were dismissed for two weeks.

It was a Sunday afternoon and the grounds were now completely covered in snow. There was not a single could in the sky that day, causing the white snow to sparkle and catch in the light. That morning Hermione and Ron had left for Hogsmeade, sent along with a list of things Cath, Ginny, and Harry wanted them to purchase for them.

Christmas time at Hogwarts was definitely one of Cath’s favourite times at school. In the girls’ dormitory was a huge window with a cushioned window seat. She and Ginny were curled up on it with a mug of hot chocolate, looking outside and soaking in the warmth of the sun. 

Far down below Gryffindor tower, Cath could see Hagrid making his way from the edge of the forest toward the castle, dragging a pine tree in each hand through the snow. He left a long, snaking path behind him.

“Do you remember what happened to my brother in Hagrid’s class a while ago?” Cath asked Ginny, remembering the conversation she had had with her father when he was talking with Professor Dumbledore two weeks ago.

Ginny nodded, taking a sip of hot chocolate. “Has he recovered yet?” Cath could hear a trace of sarcasm in her voice.

“Oh, he’s fine,” Cath waved her hand dismissively. “The only thing is, my father was here a few weeks ago talking to Professor Dumbledore. I overheard them in the corridor. He was really upset about what happened and wanted to take some sort of action.”

“What kind of action?” Ginny asked, looking concerned.

Cath shrugged. “I’m not totally sure… he did mention wanting Hagrid to be fired though.”

“That’s not fair!” Ginny remarked. “It wasn’t Hagrid’s fault. Harry said Draco didn’t follow the instructions properly.”

“I know, I don’t think Hagrid is at fault either. I’m going to try my best to convince my father that it was just an accident,” Cath agreed with her before adding darkly, “Though I’m not sure I’ll have much luck, Draco being his favourite child and all.”

Ginny chuckled. “That can’t be true.”

“He doesn’t even try to hide it!”

“C’mon Cath, you don’t think your own father would actually pick a favourite child. He probably just gets on better with Draco because he’s a boy,” Ginny reasoned.

Cath sighed. “Maybe you’re right.” She blew gently on the surface of her hot chocolate before taking a sip, not wanting to burn her tongue. She licked whipped cream from the corners of her lips.

“Anyways, have you heard back from your parents about staying with us during the break?” Ginny asked, crossing her legs in front of her.

“Not yet,” Cath replied dejectedly. “If I don’t get anything back tomorrow, I’ll send another letter. I don’t see why they wouldn’t want me to go. Christmas at our house is so _boring_ anyway.”

“They _have_ to let you come,” Ginny said. “It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

After a while more of people watching and drinking hot chocolate, Ginny and Cath decided to wander down to the Great Hall to have lunch with some of the other girls in their year. Cath expected to see Harry down there since he hadn’t been able to attend Hogsmeade outings, but he was not in the Common Room or in the Great Hall.

Hagrid had set up the Christmas trees in the entrance hall and was now going to get two more. Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall were using charms and transfiguration to decorate each in Hogwarts house colours.

Unfortunately for Cath, she did not receive a letter from her parents the next day, and despite the several other letters she sent after, much to the chagrin of the owl she kept fastening letters to, did not receive a response until the day before the end of the term.

All it said was:

_Cathryn,_

_We will talk about this when you return home._

***

Cath and Draco pushed their trolleys with their friends through the crowded Platform 9 3/4 and waited in the queue that was forming to exit to Platform 9. All of them were dressed in their warm winter clothes and were chatting excitedly about Christmas.

Cath couldn’t help but feel jealous that all of them were going to be spending the whole two weeks together having fun. She hated the feeling of missing out and wondered if Draco had tried to ask their parents or if he even wanted to join them.

“I think Father and I are going to catch a Quidditch game or two over the break,” Draco was drawling to Hermione.

“What team?” Ron interjected, immediately fascinated by the topic of conversation.

“Puddlemere United, of course,” Draco replied. “We have season passes.”

Cath felt embarrassed by his constant bragging as Ron’s face was overcome with jealousy. She didn’t know why Hermione seemed to find him so interesting.

“That sounds really enjoyable,” she replied. “I’ve never seen a regional team play before. Only our Hogwarts teams.”

“You haven’t?” Draco asked incredulously. “You _have_ to come sometime.”

“There are Mum and Dad,” Ginny said, gesturing to where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing, making conversation with another family. She turned back to Cath and Draco. “Let us know if your parents decide you can come.”

“I hope you can,” Hermione said. “It’s always so much fun at the Burrow.”

“I’ll talk them into it,” Cath said confidently, determined not to miss out on the fun.

“Come, Cathryn,” Draco said. “Mother and Father will be waiting for us.”

They said their goodbyes quickly before Cath and Draco continued to push their trolleys down the narrow corridors of the underground system. Their parents normally met them outside King’s Cross station, where they would help with their luggage and walk over to a store in Diagon Alley and use the Floo network to return home to Wiltshire.

“Did you ask about going to the Burrow?” Cath asked Draco.

“I tried sending a letter, but they never responded,” Draco said. “They probably prefer we stay at home during the break. They hardly get to see us during the year as it is.”

“I suppose…” Cath trailed off. “Do you think they don’t want us to go?”

Draco shrugged uncomfortably, causing Cath to think that he probably thought so. “Just drop it,” he said. “We’ll have a perfectly fine Christmas at home.”

Cath didn’t say anything else, but she certainly wasn’t going to drop it.

Just like always, their parents were waiting for them at the grand entrance of King’s Cross station. It was strange to see them without their regular clothes, but Cath knew that Muggles would be suspicious if they saw people wearing cloaks and robes or pointed hats.

Both their parents greeted them with a smile and helped them with their luggage. Between the four of them, they could carry everything. After returning the trolleys, they made their way outside, where snow was falling gently from the sky. The streets of London were decorated for Christmas, and as they entered Diagon Alley, the streetlights and storefronts were as well.

At last, the Malfoys made it back home. When Cath landed in the fireplace of Malfoy Manor, she couldn’t deny that it felt like home. She stepped out into the sitting room, making sure to dust off her feet before walking through and bringing her things up into her room. 

Cath’s bedroom was large but fairly simple. The walls were painted an eggshell white. Against the wall opposite the door was her bed, a four-poster with a sage green bedspread and a beige throw blanket. On either side of her bed were two tall windows that let in the afternoon sun.

A large pine wardrobe sat against the wall to the left of the door. To the right was her small bathroom. The side of the room on which the door was, sat a small desk with a stack of books on it. Cath’s favorite part of her bedroom was the large wicker chair that hung from the ceiling. It was large enough that she could curl up on it and comfortable enough that she occasionally fell asleep while working on homework.

The curtains of her four-poster bed were white and billowy. It was so quiet; Cath had gotten used to sharing a dormitory with the seven other girls in her year. Though she did like her room here, it didn’t feel as warm as the Gryffindor dormitories, and Malfoy Manor as a whole lacked the coziness and charm of Gryffindor Tower.

Cath didn’t bother unpacking. Instead, she set her trunk on the ground and picked a book out of the small stack on her desk. Her mom had bought her a set of novels by a well-known witch for her tenth birthday. Cath had tried and tried countless times to read them, but teen romance novels were not exactly her speed.

The book she had selected from the series was called _Meet Me at the Clock Tower_. The cover showed a young couple kissing under the clock tower in Diagon Alley, a famous magical landmark. Two bookmarks peeking out about a quarter of the way and halfway through told Cath she had attempted to start this one several times.

From down the hall, she could hear Draco and her parents come up the stairs, presumably to drop off the remaining luggage. Cath flung the book onto her bed and looked out of her doorway. This was her chance to interrogate her parents about why they didn’t want her staying at the Burrow during the winter break.

Her mother walked towards Cath’s room with her other things. When she saw the book lying on Cath’s bed she smiled. “Reading those again? Don’t you think it’s time for some new books?”

Cath forced a smile. “Yeah… I suppose so.”

Her mother pushed her long hair over her shoulder and put Cath’s trunk on the bed. Cath opened her mouth but then hesitated. Before her mother left the room, she said, “Mother, I was just wondering if you and Father had given any more thought about… you know, going to the Weasley’s for a bit?”

Her mother stopped in the doorway, gave a small sigh, and then turned around. This time, her smile looked rather forced. “Darling, don’t you see your friends every day at school?”

Cath was beginning to feel very annoyed at this point. She just wanted a straight answer. “Why can’t I go? All of my friends will be there. I really don’t want to miss out!”

“You know, why don’t you try making some other friends? It’s nice to branch out a little bit, isn’t it darling?” Mother said, that fake smile still plastered on her face.

“But why?” Cath asked. She didn’t mean to, but her voice was beginning to rise.

“There are some things that you won’t fully understand until you’re older, you see. Your father and I both agree that… perhaps you should spend time with other people too,” Mother tried to explain, keeping her voice calm and in control.

Tears sprung to Cath’s eyes. She tended to cry when she felt angry. Perhaps it was time to try a different approach. “Please,” she pleaded, trying to use the tears to her advantage. “Please, mother, I just want to go for a few days.”

Her mother automatically put a hand on her shoulder to comfort Cath. Her sympathetic eyes told Cath that she was giving in. “I’ll… talk to your father,” she said, defeated.

“Oh, thank you!” Cath exclaimed, hugging her mother tightly.

She smoothed Cath’s hair before turning around to leave. Feeling satisfied, Cath jumped onto her bed, sinking into the soft feather mattress. Her mother was far easier to win over than her father.

A moment later, she heard someone else enter her room. Cath looked up and saw Draco leaning against her door frame, arms folded across his chest.

“That was a nice little show you put on there,” Draco said.

“I did it for both of us,” Cath said as if that were supposed to somehow justify it.

“Mother could never say no to you…” Draco said, looking slightly bitter as he said it.

“Well, good thing you have Father,” Cath retorted. “You know, it would help if you could ask him about staying at the Burrow.”

Draco shrugged, looking down. “Maybe.”

“Why have you been acting like that?” Cath asked, sitting up.

“Like what?” Draco asked defensively.

“You know,” Cath said. “Sometimes you’re all over Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and sometimes you avoid them. I don’t get it.”

She could tell she was right; Draco frowned and dropped his arms to his sides. “Whatever, Cath.”

“Ask Father!” she called after him as he turned and went back to his room. Cath lay back down, staring up at the covering of her four-poster. She was already bored. Her friends were no doubt having the time of their lives at the Burrow… probably playing games, eating treats, having snowball fights…

Cath drifted off into a light sleep. She had no idea how long she had slept for when she awoke to Draco hitting her with a pillow.

“Draco!” she groaned.

“Supper is ready,” he said, tossing the pillow back on her bead.

Cath sat up and gathered her hair into a tail and changed into some more comfortable lounge clothes. Their house always seemed so cold, no matter how much Cath bundled up. Her footsteps echoed on the hardwood floor as she made her way across the hall and down the long, curved staircase to the first floor.

She breathed in the smell of food wafting from the kitchen, catching hints of thyme and red wine. Her parents and Draco were already seated, and their House Elves were sending platters of food floating over to the dining table.

Cath always thought their dining table was far too long. It seated at least twelve people and looked rather silly with just the four of them taking up the end. Above their heads was a grand chandelier that had been in the Malfoy family for centuries, according to her father. The teardrop-shaped crystals reflected the flickering candlelight.

On the table was roast beef with carrots and potatoes, and a loaf of steaming hot bread wrapped in a cloth to keep warm. The smell made Cath realize just how hungry she was. Her parents sipped dark red wine from antique goblets.

Her father cleared his throat and Draco and Cath both looked up at them. Meals were more or less void of conversation, so whatever their father was about to say must be important.

“Your mother and I have decided to allow you to visit the Weasleys,” he said. It sounded as though the sentence was incredibly hard for him to get out.

Cath’s eyes widened in delight.

“For two nights,” he continued. “After Christmas day.”

“Oh, thank you!” Cath exclaimed. “Thank you _so_ much!” 

Her father forced a smile and nodded, taking a gulp of wine. Their mother was delicately cutting her carrots and potatoes, glancing over to their father.

Cath could tell that Draco was excited but trying to act nonchalantly as he buttered a slice of bread. She had always looked forward to Christmas, but now she wanted to skip right past it so that she could be with her friends at the Burrow.

***

As predicted, the first week of Christmas break was quiet and rather boring. Cath’s parents had a few families over and made her spend time with their friends’ children while they were over. Draco enjoyed bossing Vincent and Gregory around, but Cath had absolutely nothing in common with Corban and Lysandra Yaxley’s daughter Clara, who was a Second Year in Slytherin house.

Clara was a very pretty girl with blonde hair that fell in neat curls at her collar bone. She was very fair-skinned, which made her full pink lips stand out. Clara was graceful and poised. Her every movement was fluid and precise as if she were a ballerina. She was at least a head taller than Cath, who felt awkward and clumsy compared to her.

Cath didn’t know what to talk about and felt stupid just sitting across from her trying not to stare too much. The two of them attempted to play a rather half-hearted game of wizard’s chess before they both resigned themselves to sitting in silence, awkwardly sipping on tea. Cath’s father seemed particularly disappointed that Cath hadn’t become immediate best friends with Clara and encouraged her to try harder when she was back at school.

It was finally the day after Christmas. Cath had scribbled a quick note to Ginny on the day their parents gave her and Draco permission to stay with them for a few days. At ten o’clock sharp, Cath was in the sitting room holding a bag with everything she needed for two days. Draco came in a few minutes later, followed by their parents.

“Are you sure you don’t want to eat breakfast here?” Mother asked. She smoothed Cath’s hair behind her ears as she often did.

“I’m fine,” Cath said confidently. “Well, bye! Thanks again for letting us go.” She hugged both of her parents, genuinely grateful.

“Behave yourselves,” Father said.

Without another word, Cath stepped into the grand fireplace, took a handful of Floo powder, and said confidently, “The Burrow!”

She squeezed her eyes shut as she began to shoot away, keeping her arms close to herself and trying to remain as still as possible so she didn’t end up in someone else’s fireplace. Moments later, her feet landed on solid ground and she stumbled out of the hearth into a small, cramped sitting room.

Cath looked around. She felt as though she were in the most comforting, warm home. Compared to hers, where everything seemed cold and quiet, the Burrow was colorful, warm, and alive. A charmed feather duster glided around, and knitted blankets seemed to cover every sofa and piece of furniture. In the corner to her left was a huge Christmas tree, decorated with a variety of ornaments, including pictures of the Weasley children. The walls were a warm yellow, and on one was a massive clock with many hands, one for each member of the family. All of the arrows but two, who Cath had never met, were pointed at “Home.”

The kitchen was in view, and Cath saw the dishes being washed by themselves, as well as a washcloth wiping surfaces. She could hear muffled voices from upstairs. Cath walked tentatively towards the staircase. She looked up and saw that it looked as though different stories were added to the house at different times; all of the landings were uneven and differently shaped.

She heard a _poof_ from behind her and heard Draco approach her. He looked around with a rather unpleasant look on his face.

“They must be _very_ poor,” he remarked.

Cath felt angry and protective, but before she had the chance to respond, she heard footsteps above her. She looked up and saw Ginny standing at the top of one of the landings.

“Cath! You’re here!” she exclaimed.

“Who’s here?” said someone from about three floors up. Fred and George came into view. “Oh! Hello, Malfoys.”

Hermione burst out of a room and hurried down the stairs. “Oh, I’m so thrilled you both could come!” she exclaimed. She gave both of them a hug, causing Draco’s face to flush slightly. “Did you have a nice Christmas?” she asked.

“It was nice,” Draco replied. He looked a lot more relaxed now.

“Harry, Ron!” Ginny called up the stairs.

The boys came out of a room from the floor above Ginny and saw Cath and Draco. Harry looked incredibly happy. From the little she had heard about his aunt and uncle, Cath was sure that being at the Burrow for Christmas was like heaven.

“Cath, fancy a game of Exploding Snap?” George said, with a look that said he knew she wasn’t going to turn him down.

“Obviously,” she replied.

All of them found a spot in the small living room. While the game was being set up, Cath leaned over to Ginny and asked, “Gin, who are the other two on the clock?”

She pointed to the big clock where Bill and Charlie were away.

“Bill is our oldest brother,” Ginny explained. “He’s five years older than Percy. He works in Egypt as a curse breaker for Gringott’s bank. And Charlie is two years younger than him. He trains dragons in Romania.”

“Are they here?” Cath asked.

Ginny shook her head sadly. “They haven’t been home for Christmas for two years. But we did get to visit Bill in Egypt last summer. Mum always tries to convince them to come home, but they’re having the time of their lives.”

Cath admitted that they both sounded incredibly cool. About halfway into the game, the front door opened, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in with their arms laden with bags and parcels. They set everything down in the entrance, and Mrs. Weasley waved her wand at all the bags, which began to float into the kitchen and unpack themselves. Carrots, potatoes, onions, celery, apples, and cranberries all washed themselves in the sink while canned and dry goods flew into cupboards and pantries. 

“Oh, the Malfoys are here!” Molly exclaimed to Arthur. She came into the living room, stretching her arms out for a hug. Cath, though surprised, received her nearly bone-crushing embrace. Not even Draco could get away. “We’re _so_ thrilled you could join us for a few days. Have you had breakfast? You look hungry.” 

“We're fine,” Cath replied politely. 

“I’m _starving_ ,” Draco said at the exact same time. 

“And good heavens, it’s nearly lunchtime! Let me set out some tea and biscuits to hold you over,” she said, hurrying back to the kitchen. 

Mr. Weasley stopped her and took off her scarf, coat, and wool hat for her before she went to business. He nodded politely at Cath and Draco as he hung both his and Molly’s outerwear on a coatrack that was already dangerously close to falling over on account of all the jackets and scarfs hanging on its many arms. 

“It’s a pleasure to have you,” he said over the noise of the game. “I trust you had a nice Christmas?”

"Very nice, thank you,” Cath replied. “Thank you so much for letting us stay.”

"Of course,” Mr. Weasley smiled. “Any friend of Ron and Ginny’s is a friend of ours.” 

Moments later, a fresh pot of tea and some biscuits were making their way to the coffee table. As everyone poured themselves a cup, Cath couldn’t think of a better way to spend Christmas break than with all of her friends in one room.


	14. Year 2: Sirius Black Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The safety of Hogwarts is questioned once again when Sirius Black breaks into the Gryffindor Common Room

The two days spent at the Burrow were better than Cath had imagined. She loved the Weasley family. Their lifestyle may be different than Cath’s, but she loved how loud and crowded the house always was, and how they were all so close to each other. Everyone was so relaxed, that not a single assignment got touched – not even Hermione did any homework, which was a shock to them all. 

Cath, Ginny, and Hermione shared Ginny’s bedroom and stayed up into the late hours of the morning talking with each other over cups of hot cocoa, trying to eavesdrop on the room beside them where Draco, Ron, and Harry slept. 

The part that Cath loved the most about the Burrow was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who insisted she and her brother call them Arthur and Molly. Cath had never been around more warm and hospitable people than them. She couldn’t imagine her parents allowing one friend to stay over at their house, let alone the four that were visiting the Weasleys.

A lot about their family was so different from Cath’s. Mealtimes at Malfoy Manor were quiet, the only sound being the clinking of silverware that echoed in the enormous dining room. It wasn’t often that their family did anything together that Cath would consider fun, aside from decorating the Christmas tree or attending a Quidditch match here and there.

At the Burrow, mealtimes were loud and chaotic in the best way – everyone was trying to have a conversation over each other. Food levitated back and forth across the table as they fought for seconds and thirds of Molly’s amazing cooking. Old Christmas music played from a phonograph in the dining room as the fire crackled in the hearth. Almost everything was done together. Walks in the snow, games of Quidditch in the large backyard, even lazing around the house reading books (or knitting, in Molly’s case).

On the day that Cath and Draco were going to go back home, Molly stood up from the breakfast table abruptly and ran into another room.

“Alright, Mum?” George asked, peering after her. 

“I nearly forgot!” Molly’s voice came from the living room. She hurried back in, carrying two parcels wrapped in brown paper. “I can’t let you two leave without a Christmas present.” 

She came over to where Draco and Cath were sitting and handed them a package, smiling warmly at them. “Merry Christmas.” 

“Thank you,” Draco said sincerely. 

Cath didn’t even know what to say. She hardly knew them, and she had thought to get them a present? Cath felt as though she should have something for them in return. 

“Go on, open them!” Molly said as she buttered a piece of toast. 

“I wonder what on earth it could be,” Ron said sarcastically. 

The whole family, plus Harry, and Hermione, had received knitted jumpers with their initial. Cath tore open the brown paper and held up the hand-knitted jumper in front of her. It was a lovely navy-blue colour, and the ‘C’ was knitted in a light grey. Draco’s was emerald green, like the Slytherin colours, with the ‘D’ in the same grey as Cath’s. 

It was the most thoughtful gift anyone had given her. Cath looked up at Molly. “Thank you so much,” she said. She felt a little embarrassed at the fact that her voice was so telling of how she felt. 

“You’re very welcome dear,” Molly replied. 

“It’s a shame you have to go back home already,” Arthur added. 

“Your parents wouldn’t notice if you didn’t return, right?” Ginny asked. 

Cath and Draco laughed. “They’d send out search parties if we were even a minute late,” Draco said. 

“Well, you’re always welcome here,” Molly said.

***

The remainder of Christmas break at home was uneventful, as Cath was used to. She and Draco returned to school with their trunks a little fuller than when they had come home. Cath had received some new clothes from her parents, including a pair of warm gloves and a cashmere scarf. Her favourite gift was a new case to store her wand. It was made from sturdy dark oak and was polished to perfection. Her initials were engraved into the lid.

The feeling of relaxation soon wore off once classes resumed. Cath and her friends returned to their usual routine of homework and studying, and Hogsmeade trips continued every weekend. Cath and Ginny usually spent part of the weekend with Harry, but he was strangely absent and rarely talked about what he got up to during the days.

Although many students came back to school with rumours of Sirius Black’s whereabouts, there had been no recent sightings of him. Despite Dumbledore insisting that Hogwarts was safe, the Dementors remained present, and much to the dismay of Gryffindor House, Sir Cadogan resumed his position guarding the tower and continued to change the password several times a day.

Things were starting to seem normal. After the attack on the Fat Lady, everyone seemed a bit on edge and nervous, but the two weeks of Christmas vacation paired with the lack of news coverage on the mass murderer, it began to feel as though maybe Sirius Black had disappeared.

*** 

The streets of Hogsmeade were still covered in snow, and although the Christmas decorations had been taken down in the new year, it still looked charming and festive. This would have been like any other cheery Sunday in Hogsmeade, but at present Hermione, Ron and Harry were silent and consumed with their thoughts. 

Hermione never would have guessed what had just transpired. First of all, she couldn’t believe Harry would be so irresponsible as to use a magic map to navigate secret passages of the castle and go to Hogsmeade against the instruction of the vice Headmistress. Worst of all, under the disguise of his Invisibility Cloak, he had eavesdropped on a private meeting at the Three Broomsticks between Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, Cornelius Fudge, and Madam Rosmerta who owned the pub, where he discovered that not only was Sirius Black out to get Harry, but he was also his godfather. 

The pain in Harry’s eyes when he told Ron and Hermione that Sirius Black had betrayed his parents to the Dark Lord, ultimately leading to their death, was unbearable. It was bad enough that Harry grew up without parents, now he had to grapple with the fact that their best friend had betrayed them and was now searching for him. Wasn’t it enough that the Dark Lord was out to get Harry? 

Hermione kept looking between her and Ron to make sure that the third set of footprints were following them. Harry was still under his Invisibility Cloak as they walked back from where he had told them the news, outside of the busy town. 

When they seemed to be out of earshot, Hermione stopped and said in a low voice, “Harry, are you going to return on a carriage with Ron and I?” 

She looked at Ron while she spoke so that nobody would take notice of her. 

“No,” Harry replied dully. 

“Alright, well… we’ll be here for you,” she said, frowning with worry. “If you need to talk about it more, you can always come to us. We’ll be in the Common Room when we get back, okay?” 

Harry didn’t respond, and when they saw footprints in the snow going toward Honeydukes, Ron and Hermione knew that he had left without saying a word.

“Will he ever catch a break?” Ron said, shaking his head. 

Hermione sighed. “He shouldn’t have eavesdropped. I’m sure he would have found out at the proper time. Don’t you think?” 

“I dunno,” Ron shrugged. “Come on, let’s get back. I don’t want to miss dinner.” 

The two of them didn’t say much to each other on the way back. Hermione couldn’t stop worrying about Harry. She knew him well enough to know that it was going to take a long time for him to be back to his normal self.

***

“Hi, Harry!” Ginny said eagerly as Harry came into the Common Room. He looked thoroughly dejected and hardly gave her a glance before trudging up the stairs to the boy’s dormitory. 

Ginny’s shoulders slumped and she blushed.

“It’s alright,” Cath assured her, suspecting that Ginny had fancied Harry for quite some time. “He’s probably just tired.”

Crookshanks, Hermione’s cat, was curled up on the couch beside Cath. Cath had always wanted a cat of her own and didn’t mind at all when Hermione asked her to keep Crookshanks company while she was visiting Hogsmeade. 

Hermione and Ron entered soon after. Hermione’s brow was drawn together in worry, looking deep in thought. Ron, though he was enjoying a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans, looked a bit down as well. 

“Everything alright?” Cath asked. 

Hermione picked up her cat and sat beside Cath. Crookshank’s purred contentedly in her lap. Ginny leaned forward from the armchair she was sitting in. Ron came to sit on the other side of Hermione, causing Crookshanks to hiss and scamper away. 

Ron sighed in annoyance but sat down anyway. 

“You both have to promise not to tell anyone this,” Hermione said seriously. “Harry said it was alright to tell you.” 

Cath and Ginny both nodded seriously. 

“Harry sort of… snuck into Hogsmeade today,” Hermione began quietly. 

“How?” Ginny’s eyes widened enviously. 

“I can’t tell you that,” she said regrettably. “He overheard a few teachers talking about Sirius Black at the Three Broomsticks and he followed them-" 

“How did they not notice him?” Cath asked in confusion. She couldn’t imagine the look on Professor McGonagall’s face if she had caught Harry walking around Hogsmeade. 

“Can’t tell you that either,” Hermione looked at her apologetically. “The important thing is… Harry overheard something he wasn’t supposed to. He found out that Sirius Black is his godfather. He betrayed Harry’s parents to the Dark Lord, and now he’s out to get him too.” 

Cath and Ginny’s eyes both widened in shock. Cath’s mouth nearly dropped open. 

“Awful, isn’t it?” Ron remarked. 

“So that’s why Black is trying to get into Hogwarts,” Ginny said. 

Hermione nodded. “But you have to _promise_ not to tell anyone what I’ve told you!” 

“Promise!” Ginny and Cath insisted. 

“Poor Harry,” Cath said. It was bad enough what Harry had dealt with in his last two years at Hogwarts. Now he had a mass murderer out to get him.

*** 

Harry’s mood didn’t improve much over the month of February. It was only in March when the Gryffindor Quidditch team had a big game against Hufflepuff. If they won, Gryffindor would face off against Slytherin in the final. The match gave him something else to think about, and the team spent a lot of time outside of class practicing. 

It seemed like nearly every day Oliver Wood, the team captain, would interrupt whatever Harry, Fred, and George were doing and talk strategy with them, to the point that anyone else around them would get up and go somewhere else to resume what they were doing. 

Cath and the others had to tiptoe carefully around Harry’s mood, being careful not to bring up anything related to Sirius Black. Luckily, as of late there was still no news coverage or rumours floating about. 

Ginny and Cath were making their way back from Herbology in the Greenhouses. The snow on the grounds had melted, and it looked like spring was just around the corner. The blades of grass were bright green, and buds were beginning to grow on all the trees. Even the Whomping Willow was starting to grow leaves once more. 

Cath didn’t much like Herbology and was glad to be done. 

“Should we go for lunch? Maybe the others are there." 

“Sure,” Cath agreed. 

The two of them entered the castle, glad to be inside since it was still so cold. Lunch took place between 11:30 and 1, so students could come and go as they pleased. From after lunch until dinner, the Great Hall was open for students to study. 

“I’ve thought of something brilliant, by the way,” Ginny said. “I’ve been wondering how Harry managed to sneak into Hogsmeade. It only just occurred to me now to ask Fred and George. They’ve _got_ to know some secret passageways.” 

“That is brilliant!” Cath said. 

“You and I should go looking some time,” Ginny said. “Late at night so nobody will find us.” 

“Do you really think we can avoid Filch?” Cath asked doubtfully. The Hogwarts caretaker seemed to have eyes everywhere, and his cat was exactly the same. 

“If Fred and George can, so can we,” Ginny replied confidently. 

Sure enough, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were seated at the Gryffindor table. At the Slytherin table, Draco was sitting with his usual group of friends and Cath caught him throwing a rather nasty look in Harry’s direction. 

“What’s your brother so angry about?” Ginny asked, clearly noticing his sour face. 

“Probably just Quidditch rivalry,” Cath replied. “He takes those things way too seriously.” 

Unfortunately, Cath and Ginny soon found out that it was not the Quidditch rivalry that Draco and Harry were angry about. Harry had gone to visit Hagrid the day before and found out that a hearing was scheduled for Buckbeak in the coming weeks. 

When Cath heard this, she immediately felt guilty. Although her friends might not know this, she was certain her father had played a huge hand in this. Knowing how furious he had been about Draco’s accident; he surely had pushed the Board of Governors and the Ministry of Magic to conduct an official investigation. 

“It’s just awful,” Hermione shook her head. “What happened to Draco was terrible, of course. But Buckbeak doesn’t know any better! He’s a Hippogriff. He probably thought he was being attacked.” 

“I feel terribly for Hagrid,” Cath agreed. “Isn’t there anything we can do?” 

“Not unless you can somehow persuade the Ministry of Magic to cancel the hearing,” Ron said. “My Dad knows the people in that department… let’s just say they aren’t the friendliest.”

“It might even be the minister himself,” Hermione added. 

Cath had an idea. She couldn’t stop the Minister for Magic, but she could certainly try and persuade her father. Though she doubted she would be able to influence his decision, she had to at least try. Cath made up her mind to visit Hagrid and tell him she’d write her father a letter. 

“Are you ready for the Quidditch match?” Ginny piped up. 

“Careful, Oliver Wood might be nearby,” Harry said sarcastically. “He won’t shut up about the match. I just want to get it over with at this point.” 

Cath decided to pay a visit to Hagrid before the Quidditch game. Right when she thought it was turning into a sunny month, storm clouds formed in the sky. She wrapped her cloak around her and put her hood up, heading off before her friends could ask where she was going. 

Outside, she hoped that the Dementors wouldn’t think she was one of them. Her shoes squished in the muddy spots as she walked down the hill to Hagrid’s hut. He still had three or four giant pumpkins, where Buckbeak sat lazily, occasionally snapping at a crow that wanted to rest near him. 

Smoke coming from Hagrid’s chimney told her that he was inside. She stood on her tiptoes to reach the door knocker and rapped it three times. Howling from Fang came from inside, following by a sharp remark from Hagrid to be quiet. 

He loomed over Cath in the doorway when he answered the door. His face broke out into a smile when he saw her, though it wasn’t nearly as cheerful as normal.

“Well hello there, Cathryn,” he said. “I’ve been wonderin’ when I’d see ya. Come in.” 

Hagrid ushered her inside. A giant cast iron pot was resting on the hot coals of the fireplace, and whatever was inside it was gently bubbling and giving off the aroma of thyme and porter. 

“Please, have a seat,” Hagrid offered, sitting down in a huge chair at the table. Fang came over, nuzzling Cath’s hand. Cath gave him a scratch behind the ears and then awkwardly climbed onto one of Hagrid’s huge kitchen chairs. 

“Thanks,” Cath said, making herself comfortable. 

“So, what brings you here?” he asked. 

“Well… I-”

“Oh! I almost forgot. I baked a nice cake yesterday. Go on, while I cut you a slice,” Hagrid stood up and lumbered over to the kitchen counter where he began opening cupboards to get dessert plates.

“Hagrid, I heard about the hearing,” Cath said, looking down at her hands.

Hagrid paused for a moment in the kitchen before using a large kitchen knife to cut into a Bundt cake. “It’s downright awful,” he said. “It wasn’t no fault of Buckbeak’s! Now I mean no offense, but yer brother…”

“It was his fault,” Cath finished his sentence for him. “I know. He can be awfully foolish sometimes.”

Hagrid returned with two dessert plates with a huge slice of cake on each and a little fork. Cath took hers gratefully, though she was a bit hesitant to try it based on what Harry had said about Hagrid’s baking skills.

She gingerly poked the cake with her fork, only to find that it was almost rock-solid. How on earth was she going to eat this?

“I’m really sorry,” Cath said to Hagrid.

“Well, it’s no fault of yer own,” he replied, looking glumly out the window at Buckbeak.

“I know, but… I know my father has a lot to do with the Board deciding to ask the Ministry for a hearing,” she said. “I just wanted you to know that I’m going to do everything I can to try and change his mind.”

Hagrid looked at her. “Well, that’s awfully kind, Cathryn. But ye shouldn’t be meddlin’ in business that isn’t yours. It’ll get ye into trouble.”

“I’m just going to write a letter,” Cath said innocently. “I don’t think Buckbeak did anything wrong, and he shouldn’t be punished. I’m sure my father will understand.”

Hagrid smiled, taking a large bite of his cake. Cath tried to do the same, managing to fork off a few chunks and trying not to break her teeth on them.

“Yer a good kid,” he said. “I appreciate ye doin’ something like this.”

“Of course,” Cath replied.

“I’m sure ye don’t want to miss the Quidditch game,” Hagrid said, looking at his pocket watch.

“You’re right,” Cath said, sliding off her chair and landing on the ground. “Are you coming?”

“Of course!” Hagrid replied. “Ye think I’d miss one of the most excitin’ games of Quidditch?”

Fang whined as Hagrid put on a massive coat and took a giant umbrella. Cath hadn’t even noticed the sound of rain. When they stepped outside, it was quite a nasty sight. Luckily, Hagrid’s umbrella was big enough to cover them both.

The Quidditch pitch was already filling up quickly, and they managed to find Hermione, Ron and Ginny seated with a large group of Gryffindor students, all wearing their scarlet and gold scarves and carrying flags with the crest on them.

Soon after, the match began and the crowd went wild as Gryffindor was the first to snatch the Quaffle. Cath shivered, pulling her cloak tightly around her. It was hard to see with all the thick clouds and heavy rain.

“Angelina Johnson is being closely followed by Preece and Applebee… she _just_ dodges a bludger! Nice one, Angelina!” Lee Jordan practically shouted into the megaphone. “And the match is off to a strong start! Ten points for Gryffindor!”

The Gryffindor fans went wild. The early goal seemed to give the Gryffindor team a boost of confidence. As the match continued, the storm only seemed to grow stronger. The score was now twenty-five to fifteen, with Gryffindor in the lead.

“It looks like Harry Potter has spotted the Snitch! He’s so close, folks, and Diggory is right on his tail! Will Harry catch it and win the match for Gryffindor? Their win would guarantee them-” Lee was cut off by the sound of screams.

Cath stood up and saw three figures with billowing black robes come onto the Quidditch pitch. Were Dementors allowed this close? She looked back to Harry. It looked like he was looking back and forth from the Dementors to the snitch. He took out his wand and yelled something that she couldn’t quite make out.

What happened next shocked the entire crowd. A burst of light came from the tip of Harry’s wand, and out came a giant stag made of glowing blue light. It charged for the three Dementors, knocking them over, and then disappeared into the storm.

“How on earth-” Hermione was staring at Harry in bewilderment. Cath was equally as confused. Whatever magic Harry had just used, it was clearly very advanced.

“HE’S GOT IT! HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH! IT’S A WIN FOR GRYFFINDOR!”

Amidst the cheering for the Gryffindor team, Cath looked down again at the Dementors, only to see that they weren’t really Dementors. Professor McGonagall was pulling three students to their feet by the neck of their robes – it was Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint.

Cath’s stomach sank. How could Draco do such a thing? He had nearly sabotaged the entire match, and for what? She looked beside her and saw Hermione with a look of both shock and anger on her face. They exchanged glances.

“Come on!” Ginny exclaimed, pulling Cath to go congratulate the team. Hermione and Ron were close behind them, but before they could say anything, Hermione had squeezed through the crowd and pulled Harry out, who was dripping wet and shivering with a giant grin plastered on his face.

“Harry, how on earth did you do that?” she demanded. “You just cast a fully-fledged Patronus! That’s advanced magic!”

Cath could tell that Hermione was both impressed and jealous.

“Professor Lupin has been giving me lessons,” Harry replied. “So that I can defend myself against Dementors. Although I’m sure it gave Draco a real shock.”

“I'm sorry. He’s an absolute prick,” Cath said.

“You can say that again,” Ron agreed.

“Who cares, we won the match!” Harry exclaimed, returning back to his cheering team.

There was sure to be a celebration in the Common Room. Fred and George were never ones to pass up an opportunity to plan a party. Cath was glad to be back inside and in dry, warm clothes. She wrung her hair out with a towel and put on the sweater that Mrs. Weasley had made for her.

“I’ll meet you down there,” Cath said to Ginny, who was sitting on her bed waiting for Cath. “I just need to write a quick letter.” 

Cath quickly pulled out a piece of parchment from her school bag, followed by her inkwell and feather pen. On the parchment, she wrote,

_Dear Father,_

_I’m writing about the hearing for Hagrid’s Hippogriff Buckbeak. I know that Draco was injured, but it wasn’t Hagrid or Buckbeak’s fault. Please do what you can to stop the investigation and cancel the hearing. Buckbeak doesn’t deserve it. I know you’re angry about what happened, but please try to understand._

_-Cathryn_

The letter was her best shot. Receiving a letter like this from Cath would surely upset her father, but she had promised Hagrid that she would do what she could. If he just thought about it from her side, he’d change his mind. Resolving to go straight to the Owlery tomorrow morning, Cath folded the parchment and put it in her nightstand drawer. The sounds of the party downstairs drew her out of the dormitory and down the staircase.

It had been weeks since Ginny’s last nightmare, but at some point during that night long after all the students had gone to bed, Cath woke up to quite a stir. In her sleep, she thought it was a scream, but Cath quickly realized that the whole girl’s dormitory was awake.

“Did you hear that?” Ginny yanked the curtains of Cath’s bed open. Her face was white as a ghost.

“Was it another nightmare?” Cath asked blearily over the commotion.

Ginny shook her head. “It came from the boy’s dormitory."

The two of them went out into the corridor to see what the commotion was all about. Nearly everyone had come out of their dorms.

“I saw him!” Ron’s panicked voice came from a crowd of boys. “He was standing right over my bed!”

“It was probably just a nightmare,” Seamus assured him.

“It wasn’t!” Ron nearly yelled.

“What’s all this ruckus about?” Percy demanded, wearing his nightcap and robe. “Ron, what’s gotten into you?”

“Sirius Black!” Ron choked out. “He was there – he was right over me! He had a knife! He cut right through the curtains”

“Honestly,” Percy shook his head. “Everyone back to bed!”

“Have you checked the curtains?” Hermione called from behind Cath and Ginny.

There was a rush of students clambering into the dormitory to see. Cath and Ginny, being so small, couldn’t see over the mass of students. Moments later, Percy’s voice could be heard loud and clear. “Everyone into the Common Room _immediately!_ ”

Cath and Ginny were so frightened they grabbed each other’s arms and as every student, including those who hadn’t gotten up, crowded the stairway.

Percy gathered the Prefects, Chelsea and Anthony, and instructed them to keep everyone quiet and calm. Just then Professor McGonagall entered the Common Room, looking thoroughly upset.

“What on earth is going on in here?”

Several people started talking at once, most of them pointing at Ron. McGonagall raised her hand to silence everyone.

“Mr. Weasley, please show me to the dormitory,” McGonagall gestured for Ron. “Percy, please accompany us.”

Everyone waited nervously downstairs as they investigated.

“Do you really think he’s in the castle?” Cath asked nervously.

“I don’t know,” Hermione answered, standing near them protectively. “Harry, did you see anything?”

Harry had been staring off, clearly absorbed in his thoughts. He just shook his head. “I didn’t see him. But Ron’s curtains were ripped.”

“Don’t do anything rash,” Hermione told him sternly. “We’ll wait here until Professor McGonagall gives us instructions.

“I could be out there looking for him right now,” Harry whispered angrily.

“No!” Ginny blurted out before blushing furiously.

“Ginny’s right, that’s absolutely insane,” Hermione covered for her. “You are not going out there and facing an escape Azkaban prisoner by yourself.”

Upstairs, they could hear Professor McGonagall enter each dormitory, presumably to search it. After a while, she came down the stairs and practically flew to the entrance, disappearing outside. Everyone looked around in confusion.

“Professor McGonagall is just going to ask Sir Cadogan what happened. If anyone else knows anything or saw anything, please come talk to me immediately,” Percy announced. “All of the dormitories were clear and we have no reason to believe that Sirius Black is still in here.”

“How could he have gotten in?” Ginny asked. “There’s no way Sir Cadogan would give him the password. He probably wouldn’t even be intimidated by him.”

“He must know some really dark magic,” Hermione said, looking worried.

Ron came over to them, still looking thoroughly shaken. He sat down on a couch, staring into the fire. His face was paler than normal.

“Are you alright?” Cath asked hesitantly.

“I just can’t believe I made it out alive,” Ron said, shaking his head. “I’ve never seen anything so terrible in my life… he looked pure evil.”

“Attention please!” Professor McGonagall was back inside. “Did anyone write down the passwords for the Gryffindor Common Room?”

The whole room went silent. Everyone just looked around, wondering who could have possibly done it.

Neville Longbottom raised a shaking hand. “I- I did, Professor. I must have misplaced it… I’m so sorry…” he turned to Ron, looking completely devastated. “Ron-”

“We will deal with this matter at a later time, Mr. Longbottom,” Professor McGonagall interrupted him. “In the meantime, everyone is to stay put until further notice. _Nobody_ is to leave this Common Room for any reason.” She seemed to look in Harry’s direction when she said it. “We will conduct a thorough search of the castle. Prefects, please take shifts through the night to make sure nobody goes in and out.”

Without another word, she hurried out of the Common Room. The students immediately broke out into quiet chatter. They seemed hesitant to return upstairs into the dormitories, as if in fear that Black was still lurking there.

Ron was retelling the event to a few students, and before he knew it had attracted a crowd. Though it became more dramatic by the minute, it at least seemed to settle his nerves.

“…I was prepared to fight him off,” Ron said rather valiantly.

“Really? Cause I seem to remember you screeching like a banshee,” Fred remarked from just outside the crowd.

A few students snickered and Ron shot him a look.

“I always thought you’d look good with a scar,” George added.

“I’m going to bed,” Hermione announced to Harry, Ginny, and Cath.

“What if he’s still up there?” Cath asked nervously.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of,” she replied confidently. “You saw Professor McGonagall. She searched the whole place. Besides, there’s nothing we can do right now except wait.”

Hermione had a point. Seeing her walk so confidently up the stairs and into the girls’ dormitory seemed to spark the same confidence in other students. Some of the sixth and seventh years followed suit, not wanting to look too frightened.

Ron’s crowd of listeners was dwindling, and he came back to where Ginny, Cath, and Harry were now sitting.

“Are you going to bed?” Ginny asked him.

“I don’t think I’ll sleep tonight,” he replied.

“I just hope they catch him,” Cath said. “Harry, you aren’t going to go looking for him, right?”

“I doubt I’d get past the Prefects,” he replied glumly.

“There’s no way I’m letting you do something so stupid,” Ron said. “You two should get some sleep.”

He was right. Cath glanced at the clock – it was nearly three in the morning. Even though they didn’t have classes the next day, there was nothing worse than waking up on a weekend and feeling like you didn’t get enough sleep.

Together, Cath and Ginny walked back up the staircase into the dormitory, where many of the girls had returned to their beds. Despite this, Cath kept the curtains of her bed open just a bit so that she could see the door of the dormitory. It did take her quite a while to fall asleep, but eventually, she was so tired that she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, and didn't even remember when she had finally fallen asleep.


	15. Year 2: The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While watching Buckbeak's execution, Cath and her friends are pulled into events that will change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a lot of rehashing scenes from the end of POA in the next chapters, but it's important to the storyline for me to do so. Hope you can hang in there! Thanks for reading :)

After a thorough search of Hogwarts, there was still no sign of Sirius Black. However, rules and restrictions tightened even more at Hogwarts. Students were no longer allowed to walk the halls alone and were instructed to stay in groups of three or more. They were escorted by their professors from class to class. No one was to leave the castle after classes finished for the day. Hogsmeade trips were canceled, much to the dismay of students (including Ginny who was determined to find secret passageways).

It was not the year that Cath had expected to have at Hogwarts. All of the usual fun and happiness that accompanied the school year seemed to be sucked away. Perhaps the Dementors were beginning to have their effect on anyone; looking outside at the grounds was not the same with their constant circling around the perimeters.

What Cath couldn’t understand was how Sirius Black had slipped away right from under their noses twice now. How could someone be so risky as to break into a dormitory and slash someone’s curtains and then evade capture?

But Sirius Black being at large wasn’t the only concern right now. Despite Cath’s best efforts to persuade her Father that Buckbeak was innocent, it seemed that there was nothing to be done. An answer to her letter had arrived the next day, telling Cath that her father would not budge, and didn’t want to speak about the matter again. She didn’t need to hear his voice to know that he was angry at her.

Not more than two weeks after Cath had sent the letter, the investigation was complete, and it was decided that Buckbeak would be sentenced to death. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone to visit Hagrid one day and found out the news. The execution would take place on May 18th.

Though she knew deep down there was nothing she could do to change the outcome of this awful situation, part of her felt responsible. Perhaps because her own brother had started this whole debacle in the first place. It certainly had put a lot of tension between Draco and Harry, Ron and Hermione. If the incident at the Quidditch game wasn’t the last straw, Buckbeak’s execution certainly was.

It was the morning of May 18th. Cath and Ginny were being escorted by Professor Snape from Potions class to Transfiguration. For whatever reason, Ginny had insisted that she and Cath walk at the back of the trailing line of Second Year students. They rounded a corridor, nearly at the staircase, and Ginny tugged on the arm of Cath’s robe. She pointed at a portrait of a man dressed in Slytherin robes, looking down disdainfully at the students walking past.

“There!” Ginny whispered.

“What are you on about?” Cath asked, frowning in confusion.

“Look at the bottom right of that portrait. See how the canvas is partially torn just there?” Ginny said.

Cath saw it, a small tear where part of the canvas was folded upwards at the corner.

“I’m convinced it’s a secret passageway.”

The line stopped as they waited for the staircase to change. “Now’s my chance. Keep an eye on Snape,” Ginny said to Cath, her eyes bright with excitement. “I’m going to see what’s behind it.”

“Ginny…” Cath whispered uncertainly.

Ginny ignored her and walked quietly towards the portrait. It was just before the turn they had taken before. Ginny gently took the torn canvas in between her thumb and index finger and attempted to peel it back, as if she were expecting it to lift up completely.

“Excuse me,” the man in the portrait exclaimed angrily.

Ginny quickly withdrew her hand, as if she had been burned, looking up at the portrait.

Cath glanced over to the front of the line and saw Professor Snape whirl around. His eyebrows knitted together in a scowl.

“Weasley,” he said sternly.

Ginny turned back towards the queue of students.

“What do you think you’re doing? Some of these portraits have been on the walls of Hogwarts for nearly a century. Have you no respect?”

“Sorry, Professor, I was just-”

“You have been instructed to stay close to your classmates at all times. Five points from Gryffindor and I’ll see you in Detention immediately after dinner.”

Ginny’s face was red with embarrassment, and Snape turned around just in time to miss her shooting him an angry glare.

“I told you to keep an eye out for me!” Ginny said grumpily to Cath.

“I was!” Cath insisted. “It was the portrait that gave you away.”

Ginny sighed. “Well, there goes my evening.”

***

Harry, Hermione and Cath were waiting quietly in the Common Room for Ron to come down. They were all quite somber knowing what was about to happen. Buckbeak was going to be executed in about twenty minutes. Even though they wouldn’t be allowed to go down to Hagrid’s hut and be with him while it happened, the four of them agreed to watch from afar.

Ginny had been quite upset that she was missing out and had stomped off to detention after dinner was over. Cath wished that she could come too instead of being trapped in the dungeons with Snape.

Finally, Ron came down the stairs into the Common Room, carrying Scabbers in his hands.

“Why are you bringing your rat?” Hermione asked.

Scabbers squeaked, wiggling around like he was trying to get out of Ron’s grasp.

“He’s been trying to run away for some reason,” Ron replied. “It’s so unlike him.”

“Don’t you have a cage for him?” Cath asked.

“No,” Ron shrugged. “He’s always just been content staying with us. Never once tried to run away.”

“Come on, then,” Harry said with a sense of urgency. “Scabbers can come.”

The four of them left the Common Room and made their way to the courtyard. There was a spot that gave them a clear view of the grounds, including Hagrid’s hut. It was quite far away, but given the restrictions at Hogwarts, there was no way they could get any closer without getting in serious trouble.

Cath could spot Dumbledore, wearing a scarlet robe. _How fitting_ , Cath thought. Along with Dumbledore was the Minister for Magic and a man dressed in black robes carrying a huge, sharp axe.

Beside her, Hermione shuddered. “It’s just so cruel,” she said quietly, her voice filled with sadness.

The others nodded, not knowing what to say.

“Come to watch the show?” said a voice from behind them. It was Draco, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

“Just leave it alone,” Harry said.

Draco had this malicious teasing look in his eyes that made Cath angry. He looked at her. “I suppose you’ve clearly chosen your side.”

“Why does it always have to be about choosing sides?” Cath said exasperatedly.

“Draco, please just… leave,” Hermione said.

“I personally can’t wait,” Draco said. “Justice has to be served after all.”

To everyone’s surprise, Hermione whipped out her wand, pointing at him. Her eyes flashed with anger and hurt.

For a moment Draco looked afraid, but he quickly recovered. “What are you going to do, Granger, hex me?”

“I can do a lot worse than that,” Hermione snapped.

“Come on, he’s not worth it,” Ron said to Hermione.

Draco glanced at Ron before shaking his head.

“Pathetic, the lot of you. You know Cath, I’m beginning to see why Mother and Father don’t want you hanging around with this bunch.”

Cath’s face burned with embarrassment. She could feel Harry, Ron, and Hermione looking at her, but kept her eyes on Draco. She refused to be bullied by him.

“Sod off,” she said.

Draco rolled his eyes, but he did turn around and leave, Crabbe and Goyle shuffling obediently after him.

“I think it’s about to happen,” Harry said, pointing towards the grounds.

Dumbledore, the Minister, the executioner, and Hagrid were all outside where Buckbeak was tied up. Even from this far away, they could see Hagrid’s shoulders shaking.

Cath desperately wanted to explain Draco’s comment to them, but she knew it was definitely not the time. They were all silent as they waited.

Finally, the executioner stepped towards Buckbeak and lifted his giant ax in the air. Hermione let out a quiet sob. Cath couldn’t look. She covered her eyes with her hands, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Beside her, Ron put a hand awkwardly on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

The sound of crows cawing filled the silence.

Harry sighed, and Cath knew it was over. She wiped her eyes, trying not to look at what had just happened. The sky was beginning to grow dark now, but the four of them just stood there. Ron appeared to be struggling to keep Scabbers in his hands.

“Come on,” he said to them. “I’ve got to get him—Ow!”

They looked towards Ron, who held up one of his fingers to them. It was bleeding.

“He bit me” Ron exclaimed.

Scabbers took Ron’s distraction to his advantage and wiggled out of his hands, scampering out of the courtyard.

“Scabbers!” Ron set off after him.

“Ron, no!” Hermione exclaimed. “Ugh, come on!”

They followed Ron down the steep hill, away from the castle and out of sight from Hagrid’s hut. Ron was running towards the Whomping Willow, its branches waving in the air. He lunged at the ground but missed. Finally, they caught up to him. Ron stood up, brushing off his jeans.

“He went in there,” Ron pointed to a large hole near the base of the Whomping Willow.

Harry frowned. “Has that always been there?”

“I don’t know, but we’ve got to get in there somehow,” Ron replied.

“Ron, I’m sorry but… you need to just let him go,” Hermione said. “There’s no way we can get past the Willow. Do I need to remind you what happened to you last year?”

Cath glanced toward the hole, but something past the Willow caught her eye. Out from behind the massive tree trunk came a massive black dog, almost the size of a wolf. It baed its teeth and growling, stepping carefully out of the way of the thrashing branches.

“Uh…” were the only words that came out of her mouth. She just pointed dumbly.

“The Grim!” Ron’s voice came out as a squeak.

Before anyone had time to react, the dog lunged forward. It was only seconds before it leaped towards them and bit down on Ron’s leg. Ron cried out in pain as the dog began to drag him back towards the hole.

“Ron!” Harry yelled, reaching for his hand. He was blocked by a huge tree branch, swinging straight towards him and knocking him back. Harry scrambled back, catching his breath.

“What do we do?” Cath exclaimed in horror.

Ron’s cries slowly faded out of earshot. The Willow was angry now. Its branches began to thrash around, just out of reach of them. She couldn’t imagine what was about to happen to Ron.

“Okay, we have to get through somehow. Think,” Hermione said. She looked back and forth from the hole to the branches, a calculating look on her face.

Cath a sudden impulse rise within her. It was as if her instinct had completely taken over, because one moment she was standing beside Harry and Hermione, just out of reach of the massive thrashing branches, and the next she had bolted towards the tunnel in the ground as soon as she saw an opening. Suddenly she was in the tunnel, landing hard on her hands and knees.

She blinked, trying to process what had just happened. Stinging pain on her right arm made her realize that she had been hit by one of the branches, a smaller one perhaps. There was a thin cut on her upper arm that was bleeding a little bit.

Cath brushed the dirt off her hands and knees, feeling an ache in one of them from landing on the hard ground.

Outside Harry and Hermione looked like they had just recovered from the shock.

“Come on!” she shouted to them. Hermione had taken out her wand and looked like she was trying to think of some sort of spell that would help them.

“Move!” Harry yelled to Cath.

She backed up further into the dark, earthy tunnel. Harry grabbed Hermione by the arm and lunged forward, narrowly missing a massive branch, and dove into the tunnel. Both of them landed face first, catching themselves on their hands. Cath rushed towards them and helped them up.

“I suppose that was one way to do it,” Hermione said, brushing her hands off on her jeans. She looked around. “Three years at Hogwarts and I’ve never noticed there was a tunnel underneath the Willow.”

“Come on,” Harry said. “We have to get Ron.”

“That dog…” Hermione said. “It looked just like the Grim, didn’t it?”

“The Grim?” Cath asked.

“It’s this supposed dark omen,” Harry explained. “We learned about it in Divination. I didn’t think much of it at first, but… it’s sort of been following me all year. I saw that same dog this summer when I ran away from my aunt and uncles. Then I saw it in my tea leaves in class. And at the last Quidditch game, there was a cloud that was shaped exactly like it.”

Hermione cast Lumos so that their path was illuminated as they cautiously walked down the tunnel, unsure of where they were headed.

“It sounds stupid and superstitious, I know,” Harry admitted.

“I thought so until now,” Hermione said.

“Why would this… omen be following you?” Cath asked. “I mean, what do you think it’s trying to warn you about?”

“My best guess? Voldemort. Maybe he’s somehow using it to get to me. Or maybe the grim is trying to warn me that he’s back,” Harry replied.

“So, we’re just walking right into his trap?” as Cath put it all together, she felt fear wash over her. It did certainly seem like a good ploy, sending a dark omen to kidnap your friend…

“We don’t know that for sure,” Hermione said firmly. “All we know right now is we have to get Ron.”

They had no idea how long exactly they had been walking, but it felt like forever. At last, there seemed to be a bit of light coming in from above. As they got closer, they realized it was a wooden trap door.

“Where do you think this door leads to?” Cath asked uncertainly.

“Only one way to find out, I suppose,” Harry replied, ever the headstrong one.

There was a latch on top that was already unlocked. Harry, who was the tallest, pushed up on the door and was able to fully open it. The three of them helped boost each other up. When Cath clambered up, she realized she was in an incredibly old house. It was covered in dust from floor to ceiling and looked like it had been turned upside down more than once. There was no way anyone could inhabit this place.

Hermione and Cath helped pull Harry up.

“Where are we?” Cath asked.

Hermione’s brow was furrowed together. “I’m quite sure the tunnel led us out of the Hogwarts grounds… we must be close to Hogsmeade.”

“Sh! Do you hear that?” Harry asked.

They were silent for a moment and then heard voices from the second floor.

“It’s Ron!” Cath said.

The three of them took their wands out and carefully went upstairs. The stairs creaked under them, threatening to give way. There was an open doorway on the second floor, and through it, they could see Ron, who was resting on an old bed, clutching his leg in pain, holding Scabbers in the other hand.

When he saw them, he yelled to them, “It’s a trap! He’s – it’s Sirius Black! He’s an Animagus!”

Harry flew into the room, Hermione and Cath following him.

Standing on the other side of the room, concealed in shadows, stood a tall, thin man. He took a step forward and Harry stepped in front of Cath and Hermione, pointing his wand in the man’s direction. The moonlight spilled through one of the broken windows, and Sirius Black came into full view.

He was incredibly gaunt and wore tattered prison clothes. The skin on his chest stretched over his bones, showing a few inky black tattoos. His hair was long and overgrown, black and curly. Though he looked so frail, Cath guessed he wasn’t much older than thirty.

“Finally…” he said, his voice was raspy. “I’ve waited so long for this.”

“To kill me?” Harry said, his voice full of anger and hatred.

“Kill you?” Sirius said. He gave a laugh that sounded almost like a bark. “Then again, I can’t blame you for thinking that… you don’t know the truth.”

“I know the truth!” Harry said, his voice rising to a yell. “You betrayed my parents to the Dark Lord!”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about,” Sirius said, his voice rising too.

His eyes met Cath’s, and to her surprise, they looked sad.

Keeping his gaze on her he said, “Now I finally have you… you’ll know the truth.”

“Not another word,” came a voice from the doorway. Professor Lupin was pointing his wand towards Sirius Black.

“Remus?” Sirius’s eyes widened.

“You’ve looked better, old friend,” Professor Lupin said. He lowered his wand, and his face broke into a smile.

“I could say the same about you,” Sirius replied with a grin.

The two of them embraced tightly like friends reuniting after a long time, whispering words to each other that the others couldn’t hear.

Cath was so confused. Was Professor Lupin working with Sirius Black? Had he helped him get into the castle?

“Professor Lupin!” Harry said, looking at the two of them in confusion.

“No!” Hermione exclaimed angrily. Both men turned to her. “All this time, you’ve been working with him? And I—I trusted you!”

“Ms. Granger,” Lupin began calmly. Lupin still had a hand on Sirius’s back, almost protectively.

“I could have told everyone,” she said. “But I didn’t! Because I thought—”

“Told everyone what?” Ron asked in confusion.

Hermione looked at Professor Lupin almost hesitantly, as if the rule-follower in her couldn’t bear to expose someone’s secret. Professor Lupin gestured for her to continue.

“Professor Lupin is a Werewolf,” Hermione said, turning back towards Harry, Ron, and Cath. “I figured it out when he was ill, and Professor Snape taught our Defence class. He talked about Werewolves, even though that was far too advanced for our class. And then I started to notice that Professor Lupin was sick every month, and it always aligned on the full moon.”

Professor Lupin tucked his wand into his robe and sighed.

“In Defence Class…” Ron said, putting it all together. “When we learned about Boggarts.”

“His Boggart took the form of a full moon,” Hermione concluded.

“Is it true?” Cath asked in disbelief.

How had Professor Lupin been allowed to teach at Hogwarts? She couldn’t picture this gentle, friendly man as a monster.

Professor Lupin nodded. “You really are incredibly bright, Hermione,” he said to Hermione.

For a moment she looked proud of herself, but the scowl quickly returned to her face.

“You helped him into the castle!” Harry exclaimed angrily, pointing his wand at Black. “All this time, you’ve been working with him?”

“No,” Professor Lupin said firmly. “I didn’t help Sirius into the castle—”

“Moony, we can do this tonight,” Sirius grabbed Lupin’s arms. “He’s right here in this room. The filthy traitor… we can kill him! End this once and for all!”

“Sirius, we have to wait for the right time,” Professor Lupin insisted.

“I WAITED TWELVE YEARS IN AZKABAN FOR THIS!” Sirius Black roared. “It ends tonight!”

“You’re the traitor!” Harry yelled, stepping towards them with his wand drawn out.

Cath knew that this was the moment Harry had been waiting for—to confront the man who was responsible for his parent’s deaths.

“Harry!” Hermione grabbed his arm, but he ripped it from her grasp.

“Harry, lower your wand,” Professor Lupin said sternly. “Just hear us out.”

“Shut up, the both of you! I can’t believe this! You’re defending the man who betrayed my parents! My parents are dead because of him!”

“James and Lily indeed put their trust in the wrong person,” Lupin said. “But it wasn’t Sirius who betrayed them. I had my days when I thought it was him too… twelve years is a long time to turn things over in one’s head… but I promise you, Sirius is innocent.”

“Then who was it?” Harry demanded.

“Peter Pettigrew,” Sirius spat angrily. “Our childhood friend… and he’s here tonight. Which is why I had to take your friend. Sorry about that, by the way.”

Ron was still clutching his leg. “What are you on about?” he said.

“Who is it then?” Cath asked, speaking up for the first time. “If Peter Pettigrew in this room, then where is he?”

Sirius marched towards Ron and grabbed Scabbers from his hand, holding him up. The rat squealed, trying to get away.

“Scabbers!” Ron exclaimed.

“I would never have betrayed James and Lily,” Sirius said, pain in his voice. “They were my best friends. I would have died to protect them. To protect my god-”

“Sirius,” Remus cut him off harshly.

“This rat,” Sirius continued. “Is Peter Pettigrew. The man who betrayed James and Lily Potter to the Dark Lord. Telling them to put their trust in him is a decision I’ll regret for the rest of my life…”

“You’re mad!” Ron said. “That rat has been in my family for twelve years.”

“Curious, isn’t it?” Sirius said, keeping a firm grip on the squirming rat. “Twelve years… well, you’re about to see for yourself. Are you ready, Remus?”

Both of them had their wands out. Sirius dropped the rat and both of them began firing spells at it, chasing it around the room. There was a large crash, and the curtain rod and drapes were ripped off the wall. Lupin and Sirius stood on either side; their wands pointed at the dusty drapes. Something large was underneath them, struggling to get out.

Out emerged a short, pudgy man with mousy blonde hair who had large rather pointy ears and rodentlike features.

“Peter Pettigrew,” Sirius Black snarled.

“Remus? Sirius?” the man said in a shaky voice, his watery eyes darting back and forth between the two men. “After all this time… my old friends! Together again!”

Cath, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were completely speechless. Ron was looking in horror at this man, who for twelve years had disguised himself as his pet rat. Peter stretched his arms out towards the two men.

“Stay where you are,” Professor Lupin snapped.

“P-please, my old friends,” Peter stammered pathetically.

“Friends?” Sirius growled. “You’re a traitor! Tell them what you did!”

Sirius gestured towards Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Cath. “Tell them!”

Peter looked towards them as if he only just realized they were there.

“It wasn’t my fault,” he insisted. “The Dark Lord-” “You betrayed Lily and James to the Dark Lord! Say it!”

Sirius Black pressed the tip of his wand into Peter’s throat, causing him to whimper.

“Pathetic,” Ron muttered.

“The Dark Lord… he forced me into it. I never—I didn’t want to! He can be so convincing…”

"You're a coward,” Harry said angrily.

“Do you believe me now?” Sirius asked Harry desperately. “I would have died before I betrayed my best friends!”

“It’s the truth,” Professor Lupin confirmed. “Sirius was the Potters’ secret keeper. He knew the Dark Lord was coming for him, so he entrusted Pettigrew with the duty. Pettigrew was much less of an obvious target.”

“It was the worst mistake of my life,” Sirius said. His voice cracked and he looked down at the ground, trying to collect himself. “So… Peter Pettigrew framed you,” Harry said to Sirius. Sirius nodded in reply. “I went to confront Pettigrew,” Sirius said. “It was him who blew up twelve people with a single curse. But I suppose being an Animagus really came in handy, didn’t it?”

Pettigrew cowered at Sirius’s angry glare.

“I can’t wait to see you locked up,” Sirius snarled, looking at him with nothing but hatred. “In my place, where you should have been for the last twelve years. I kept my cell nice and warm for you, Pettigrew. Or should I let the Dementors have you first?”

“Please! D-don’t do it,” Pettigrew begged.

There were sudden footsteps coming up the stairs quickly, and through the doorway came Professor Snape. His black robes billowed behind him. His eyes went back and forth from Professor Lupin, Sirius Black and Pettigrew, to the others in disbelief. Cath thought about Ginny, returning from detention and not having any idea where they were. She would be so worried… and probably very jealous.

“What is _he_ doing here?” Sirius asked Remus, with a disgusted look on his face.

“Severus teaches here,” Remus replied, keeping a watchful eye on Pettigrew.

“Come to join the party, Snivellus? Still can’t keep your big nose out of business that isn’t yours, can you?” Sirius sneered.

“Come to bring you back to the Dementor’s where you belong,” Snape corrected him sourly.

“Professor,” Hermione interjected, stepping towards Snape.

“Silence, Granger,” he snapped. “Black, you’re coming with me. The Dementors are waiting for you.”

“Not before I tell them the rest,” Sirius said. “They need to know the truth, Severus.”

“Professor, please!” Cath exclaimed to Snape. “You have to listen to him. Sirius Black is innocent. That man, Peter—”

“Don’t say another word,” Snape raised his wand towards Sirius.

Sirius ignored Snape completely. He stepped away from Peter and towards Cath and the others. Lupin grabbed Peter by the arm to hold him steady.

“Harry, Cathryn…” Sirius began.

“Sirius,” Lupin said sharply. “Please, now isn’t the time.”

“I’ve been waiting so long to see both of you.”

Cath’s stomach dropped. How on earth was she a part of this?


	16. Year 3: The Shrieking Shack

“Both of my godchildren in the same room…” Sirius Black shook his head in amazement. “I never thought I’d see-”

“Black, you have no business talking about such things,” Professor Snape quickly interrupted him, seething. He had a strange look in his eyes like he was panicking. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cath exchanged puzzled looks. Sirius must be completely mad if he didn’t think Harry was his only godchild.

“They deserve to know!” Black shouted.

“They will know when Dumbledore sees fit,” Snape replied, just as loudly.

“You’ve both said too much already,” Professor Lupin cut in sharply. “If you truly respect Dumbledore’s wishes you wouldn’t be having this argument in the first place.”

Professor Snape just curled his lip, while Black glared at Lupin, looking betrayed.

“Now it’s about time we take care of matters,” Snape drew out his wand. “I’ll give you one last chance Black. Don’t make me hurt you…”

“EXPELLIARMUS!”

Professor Snape was sent flying backward and with an awful thud, he hit his head against a wall and crumpled to the ground. His wand flew into Harry’s hand, and everyone stared at him in shock.

“Wicked,” Ron whispered under his breath.

“Harry! You’ve just attacked a teacher!” Hermione exclaimed in horror. “Oh no, what are we going to do?”

Harry ignored her for once. He turned to Sirius Black, his wand pointed at him. “Is it true? I’m not your only godchild?” he asked, taking deep, shaking breaths.

“Harry,” Lupin interfered, stepping forward.

Harry pointed his wand at Lupin, who kept a calm gaze, though his eyes flickered from Harry’s wand to Sirius. “I want to know,” Harry said. His voice was quieter this time, sad almost. “Please.”

“Remus, please,” Sirius begged. “I’ve got to tell them at this point. I want to tell them myself. James and Lily would want it this way, wouldn’t they?”

Professor Lupin gave him a long, hesitant look before sighing. “Let’s get Weasley and Snape to the Hospital Wing. You can… tell them on the way.” He pointed his wand at the unconscious Professor Snape and muttered, “ _Mobilicorpus_.”

His body slowly lifted from the floor and hovered in midair. With the arm that wasn’t holding his wand, he took Peter Pettigrew firmly by the neck of his robes.

“Hermione?” Lupin motioned for Hermione to assist Ron.

Hermione looked at Cath and Harry with wide eyes before turning to grasp Ron’s arm.Ron gingerly tried to step with his injured leg and grimaced in pain.

“I wouldn’t try to walk on it if I were you,” Sirius advised him gruffly.

Ron gave him a quick wary look and then looked at his leg again as if he were afraid that Sirius was trying to trick him.

Cath swallowed hard as Sirius turned to her and Harry. Whatever was about to happen, she knew that it was going to turn her whole easy, perfect life upside down. She was in no way prepared for it.

The others slowly made their way out of the Shrieking Shack and back into the tunnel. Sirius, Harry, and Cath hung back a bit.

“There’s no easy way to say this at all…” Sirius began. “It’s going to shock you no matter what,” he paused as if waiting for some sort of permission to continue.

Harry and Cath looked at each other. She could see that he was afraid, but there was also a deep longing in his eyes. He wanted to know the truth. And deep down, so did Cath.

Cath nodded at Sirius.

“When I was a student at Hogwarts, my closest friends were Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter. When your dad got married to Lily Evans not long after we graduated, Harry, they made me their Secret Keeper. That means that whatever secrets your parents needed to tell me, the only person who could ever repeat them would be me.

“When it was discovered that the Dark Lord was after Harry, I knew that I would be his first target since I was closest to James and Lily. I made the terrible mistake of convincing them to make Pettigrew their Secret Keeper instead. As I said, he was a much less obvious target. Less powerful, not as close as Remus and I were to them… Little did I know that Peter Pettigrew had already turned to the Dark Lord’s side. He betrayed James and Lily to him,” he broke off, his voice sounding bitter. “When I went to confront the coward, he faked his own death and framed me for it. I would have certainly killed Pettigrew, but I didn’t kill those innocent people. I wasn’t to blame, but…well.”

The others were almost out of the tunnel now; they could see that Hermione, Ron, and Professor Lupin had disappeared outside.

“There’s something else, though. Only two months before… before their death, Lily had given birth to a second child. It was said that the child did not survive the attack. The Dark Lord went for Harry first, and of course, that was when Harry defeated him. But the second child was left untouched. On that night, Professor Dumbledore took both of them to live with someone else. Harry went to the only living relatives he had. Their daughter… well, I think you can figure it out,” Sirius looked at Cath with a sad smile.

Cath hastily looked at the ground as tears welled up in her eyes.

“So… Cath and I are…” Harry trailed off, sounding completely bewildered.

“Brother and sister,” Sirius replied. “Well… only half-brother and sister. There’s still much more to this story. I fear I’ve already overwhelmed both of you enough…”

 _How could there possibly be more?_ Cath thought. The fact that her parents weren’t even her real parents was already more than she could bear.

“So, Dumbledore placed me with my parents? With the Malfoys?” Cath asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking. She was trying her best to wrap her head around this.

Sirius nodded. “I wish I could have taken you both in. If things had been any different, we would have been a family.”

Cath saw Sirius in a completely different light now. Though he looked rough around the edges from his years in prison, he was a kind and gentle man underneath it all. Cath couldn’t stop a few tears from sliding down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” Sirius said, putting a hand gently on her shoulder. “I know that this changes everything for you. For both of you.”

“I’d rather know the truth,” Cath said honestly. Even though it was all confusing and painful, now Cath knew why she had been sorted into Gryffindor. Why she looked so different from the rest of her family.

“Have you two noticed that you’ve both got the same eyes?” Sirius asked them.

Harry and Cath looked at each other. She had noticed once before but hadn’t thought much of it. Sirius was right; their eyes were both the same green.

“They’re your mothers,” Sirius said softly.

Harry smiled at Cath, and she smiled back. She couldn’t believe it—Harry Potter was her brother.

“You know,” Sirius said hesitantly, scuffing his tattered boot on the grass below them. “My home is always open, should you want to ever stay with me. Or come live there.”

Harry smiled immediately. “I can’t think of anything better.”

“I know you’re comfortable at home, Cathryn, but the offer is open,” Sirius said to her.

Despite just having met Sirius, and just having found out that she and Harry were related, she thought of how nice it would be to spend time with him. He was one of her only connections to her birth parents now.

“That would be nice,” she said. “So… did Professor Lupin help you into the castle, then?”

“No, he had no idea I was here until today. Believe it or not, it was Hermione’s cat,” Sirius explained.

“Crookshanks?” Cath said in surprise.

Sirius nodded. “Brilliant cat. I befriended it in my Animagus form and gained its trust. But as for Remus, I’m honestly not sure how he found us this evening.”

Harry frowned in thought. “He does have a map of the castle. It shows all the secret passageways and everything. He confiscated it from me a while ago. But… you need a password to get it to show anything.”

That explained Harry’s absences as of late, and how he had gotten into Hogsmeade, Cath thought.

Sirius’s eyes lit up. “The Marauders Map?”

“You’ve heard of it?” Harry asked.

“Heard of it? I helped write it. I’m Padfoot. Remus is Moony. James was Prongs, and… Pettigrew was Wormtail. We were the best of friends back in our Hogwarts days, getting up to all sorts of trouble… writing that map was one of the greatest accomplishments of our marauding years,” Sirius smiled. A youthful look had returned to his face.

“What were they like?” Cath asked suddenly. “My—our parents?”

A scream suddenly got their attention and Sirius set off at a run to reach the end of the tunnel with Cath and Harry following closely behind. As they clambered out into the full moonlight, they saw Hermione and Ron cowering behind a huge hanging branch of the Whomping Willow, Professor Snape now lying on the ground, still unconscious.

The moonlight shone onto Professor Lupin, who was beginning to transform. It was a rather grotesque scene - His legs and arms were elongating, his back arching and head slowly morphing into that of a wolf’s. He cried out, his voice turning from a human cry to an animalistic howling noise.

Cath had never seen or heard anything like this before. Her hair stood on end and she froze, not knowing what to do.

“Remus!” Sirius exclaimed.

Before Harry or Cath could say another word, Sirius rushed towards him, taking him by the shoulders. “Remus, don’t forget yourself! Don’t forget the man within! Stay with me, Remus!”

It was too late. Lupin, now in full wolf form, was hunched over, panting and whining softly as if in pain.

Sirius backed up a few steps, keeping his hands out in front of him protectively. “Remus?” he asked hesitantly.

Professor Lupin was silent for a moment before standing up fully and letting out a loud howl, causing the hair on the back of Cath’s neck to stand up on end. This wasn’t Professor Lupin anymore.

Sirius transformed into a large black dog before their eyes and began barking at Lupin, arching his massive back and baring yellow fangs.

The wolf took off at a run into the forest and Sirius followed it just as quickly. Harry immediately began pursuing the two of them.

“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed, trying to catch his sleeve and stop him. Harry, however, had already disappeared into the thick forest.

Peter Pettigrew, taking advantage of the distraction, suddenly broke free of Ron and Hermione’s grasp, shoving Hermione to the ground. Cath made to grab him, but with a tiny wave of his four-fingered hand, he transfigured into his rat form.

“No!” Cath yelled, lurching forward in an attempt to snatch Pettigrew. But he was too quick - in seconds, he was gone, scurrying off into the shadows. Feeling anger rise inside of her, Cath tried to run into the bushes after him, only to have someone hold her back.

“Cath, it’s too late!” Hermione said. Cath stopped struggling against her grip and turned to face her. “You need to take Ron and Professor Snape to the Hospital Wing. I’m going after Harry.”

“Are you _mad_ , Hermione?” Cath said, nearly shouting. “Running after a _werewolf_? No way.”

“It’ll be alright. Just go!” Hermione said.

“Hermione, no,” Ron said, clutching his leg.

“No offense Ronald, but what good are you right now? You’re in danger!” Hermione snapped. “Now get to the castle, both of you!”

“No! I’m staying here, I have to find Pettigrew! And I’m not leaving Harry and Sirius,” Cath argued defiantly.

“Cathryn! I don’t want to tell you again—go! Tell Professor Dumbledore everything, and maybe we can save Sirius.” Hermione said, her eyes piercing. It was clear that she was unwilling to negotiate. But Cath was now determined to do exactly what she said if it meant that Sirius could go free.

Hermione whipped out her wand and ran into the forest in the direction that Harry, Lupin, and Sirius had run.

Cath turned back to Ron, who was clutching his leg in pain, looking pale. Hermione was right - Ron needed to get to the Hospital Wing straight away. If Lupin were to come back, there was no way Cath or Ron could defend themselves against him.

“So stupid…” Ron said through gritted teeth. “Going after a werewolf. They're going to get themselves killed!”

“What are we going to do?” Cath asked desperately. She rushed over to his side and tried to help him stand up. Ron grimaced as he stood up, trying to put as little pressure on his bad leg as he possibly could.

“We are going back to the castle. _Immediately,_ ” the voice of Professor Snape caused Cath to whirl around.

“Professor!” Ron said, his mouth open in horror. Professor Snape would no doubt have them all expelled for attacking him.

“Professor, you have to help Harry and Hermione, they’ve gone into the forest! Peter Pettigrew—”

“We are going to the castle, Ms. Malfoy and that is final. I’m going to alert the headmaster straight away,” he snarled. He glanced over to Ron. “Help Weasley walk. We don’t have much time.”

Cath helped Ron steady himself and he slung his arm around her shoulder for balance.

“Are you alright?” Cath asked him, looking down at his bleeding leg.

Ron grimaced in pain as he began limping forward. “I’ll be fine…”

As Snape led the way, his wand out, and at the ready, Cath noticed that the back of his head was wet with something thick and dark. “Professor, your head—it’s bleeding,” she said.

“I will attend to my injuries as soon as this matter has been taken care of,” he snapped. “If you don’t hurry, your friends will not be so lucky as the two of you.”

Cath and Ron exchanged worried glances and followed him as fast as Ron’s injured leg would allow. Cath’s heart was beating rapidly, afraid that at any moment the werewolf would jump out and attack them.

It was difficult for Ron to make it up the steps, but they had finally reached the castle. Snape escorted them to the Hospital Wing but left immediately despite Madam Pomfrey’s insistence that he let her tend to his head injury.

Ron and Cath were put into beds next to each other and Madam Pomfrey set to work on Ron’s leg immediately, muttering something under her breath about the school being unsafe. Every once in a while, she would do something that caused Ron to yell out in pain. At last, when she was finished, he was left with a thick white cast.

“Madam Pomfrey, I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore immediately,” Cath said urgently.

“You’ll take this Sleeping Draught. It’ll help with the pain during the night,” Madam Pomfrey instructed Ron, pouring a purple potion into a glass before approaching Cath’s bed.

“I’m fine,” she said, completely distracted by what was happening outside, unbeknownst to everyone but her and Ron. “I wasn’t injured. Please, I need to speak to the Headmaster.”

“You’re staying put, Ms. Malfoy. The Headmaster can wait,” was Madam Pomfrey’s reply as she inspected Cath for any sort of injury. Cath had forgotten about the cut on her arm until Madam Pomfrey rubbed a salve onto it that caused it to sting. It wasn’t deep enough to require bandaging, so once Madam Pomfrey was satisfied, she left the two of them alone.

"The two of you need rest," she instructed them. Her tone was firm, but her eyes were kind and Cath wished that she could appreciate Madam Pomfrey's care more. But right now, she only had one thing on her mind.

“Are you okay?” Cath asked him quietly after he took a sip of the purple potion and grimaced.

He nodded. “Feels better already,” he replied.

“Isn’t this how we ended up last year, too?” Cath asked, remembering her first year in which she and Ron had been in the same situation after they had rescued Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets.

Ron gave a short laugh. “We must be cursed.” They were silent for a minute.

Cath became consumed with her thoughts once again, staring vacantly at the white sheet on her hospital bed.

“Cath, is everything alright?” Ron asked hesitantly.

She turned to him and tried to force a weak smile. “I’ve just got quite a bit on my mind right now,” she answered.

“I… er, I’m sure Harry and Hermione will be fine. Dumbledore’s probably down there already. And I bet he’ll find Pettigrew too,” Ron assured her.

Cath could tell that he had wanted to ask what Sirius told her and Harry. “Right,” she replied. “You should take the Potion. I don’t think there’s much we can do now.”

Ron sighed and downed the rest of the Potion in one gulp. “If Professor Snape hadn’t woken up, we could still be down there helping…”

Ron had fallen asleep already, causing the glass to fall to the ground and roll away.

Cath was now alone with her thoughts, and all she could think about was what Sirius had told her and Harry. She couldn’t believe that she was Harry’s sister. She wasn’t really a Malfoy.

She tried desperately not to cry as she lay there in the dark, but she couldn’t help it. She suddenly felt so alone and feared that she had no family at all. She pulled the thin hospital sheets over her, wiping her eyes and staring up at the tall, arched ceiling.

There were still many things that Cath wanted to know. Sirius hadn’t finished telling them the story. Cath and Harry were only half-siblings—but how? And why had they been separated? Why had it been kept a secret? Why hadn’t anybody told her the truth before?

Her sniffs and shaking breath seemed to echo through the nearly empty hospital wing, and in the darkness with only the moonlight shining through the windows, Cath’s loneliness increased all the more. Time seemed to creep by. There was no way she could sleep, not knowing that Harry, Hermione, and Sirius were fighting a Werewolf and that Peter Pettigrew had once again gotten away innocent.

The doors of the Hospital Wing suddenly opened. Cath sat upright and saw Professor Dumbledore striding towards her, his eyes twinkling behind half-moon glasses.

“Professor Dumbledore!” Cath exclaimed, relieved. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.“Did Professor Snape speak with you? Sirius Black is innocent! Peter Pettigrew is the one you need to catch, he-”

“I am aware,” Professor Dumbledore interrupted gently. He took a seat beside her bed. “Despite our best efforts, Mr. Pettigrew escaped Hogwarts grounds. Sirius Black is currently being held in the North Tower. The Dementor’s Kiss will be performed in…” Cath stared at him in horror as he examined his pocket watch, “…precisely thirty minute’s time.”

“But…” Cath felt anger rise in her chest. “He’s innocent! He didn’t kill those people, Professor! You have to let him out.”

“His story is not over yet,” Professor Dumbledore said calmly. “I know that you already have done much tonight, but there is one last thing I ask of you.”

“What?” Cath said urgently.

“I request that you make your way up to the North Tower and arrive ten minutes before the Kiss is to be performed. When everything is taken care of, I will need to speak to you privately in my office, as I suspect you have questions about the matters that Mr. Black undoubtedly discussed with you,” he instructed her.

Cath just stared at him, completely dumbfounded. “Professor, what’s happening? Where are Harry and Hermione? And Professor Lupin - is he alright?”

Dumbledore stood up, not answering her question. “North tower in twenty minutes, Ms. Malfoy.” He gave her a mystical smile before leaving the hospital wing and closing the doors behind him.

“That’s not my name,” Cath muttered.

She looked at the clock. It was ten past ten - it would take her fifteen minutes to get to the North Tower. Maybe Sirius would tell her the rest of the story. Maybe Dumbledore was sending her there to help him escape. She stood up and set off as quickly and as quietly as she could, longing to see her godfather.

***

Sirius sat in his cell, breathing in the cool night air. Outside the tower, he could see the familiar grey stone of Hogwarts. Beyond that were the rolling hills covered in trees and a tiny bit of the black lake reflecting the full moon. He was still getting used to all the open space and fresh air. Despite being back at Hogwarts, the place that had been his home during the most wonderful years of his life, and looking out at a beautiful landscape, he felt his heart aching with more sadness than he’d ever experienced.

All of his plans and preparations had failed. Everything he had spent twelve years thinking and dreaming about was gone. And once again, it was all because of Peter Pettigrew. It wasn’t the betrayal of one of his closest school friends that stung the most, it was the fact that Sirius had failed at capturing someone as dim-witted and cowardly as him.

It wasn't vengeance that he was out for. There were enough witches and wizards that wanted to avenge James and Lily’s deaths. It was the fact that what James and Lily would have wanted to the most for their children couldn’t happen.

Sirius and Remus were supposed to be taking care of them. The only thing that had gotten Sirius through his years at Azkaban, the only thing that helped him survive the grief of being framed by the one who betrayed his best friends, was the thought of Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Cathryn being a family. They would have grown up knowing how much their parents loved them. They would know to teach them the values they would have grown up with.

Now there were no memories that were going to heal the hardship and the pain. Sirius sat there in his cell, knowing that in mere minutes he was about to have his soul taken from his body. He wouldn’t even remember James and Lily, Remus, the kids… he would never have a pleasant or joyful thought again. It was worse than death.

 _I deserve it_. Sirius thought bitterly. _I trusted Pettigrew. And then I failed again when he escaped me tonight_.

Sirius had only cried five times in his life. The first was when he was thirteen and his younger brother had been sorted into Slytherin, further proof that Sirius was the scum of his family. The second and third, when his godchildren had been born. The fourth, when James and Lily were killed. The fifth and last time, when he was taken to Azkaban and separated from Remus and his godchildren for what the thought would be forever.

Tonight, he could feel the swell of emotion in his chest, nearly in this throat. If he thought about it any longer…

Quick, echoing footsteps followed by the crashing sound of a door opening caused him to jump. It couldn’t be the Dementors… did Remus find his way into the castle? Sirius stood up and approached the bars.

Cathryn came running into view, a worried look on her face. “Sirius!” she exclaimed, grabbing the bars and looking through at him.

“Cathryn? How on earth did you find me?” he asked incredulously, feeling a rush of relief that he could see his goddaughter again. She was so young—a mere twelve years old—but so, so brave.

“Professor Dumbledore told me,” she replied. “The Dementors are going to come. We have to get you out! But I don’t know how to fight them off. Do you have your wand?”

Sirius shook his head. “They took it from me.”

“Of course…” she said. She took out her wand and cried, “ _Alohamora_!” but the cell wouldn’t budge.

“It’s alright Cathryn,” he said. He reached through the bars and brushed her hair with his hand. “It’s going to be alright.”

“No!” she said. He could see tears beginning to well up in her eyes. “I only just met you. We have to get you out of here. I want to know more about my parents.”

“Cathryn,” he said gently, trying to calm her.

Something flying in the sky made him look away for a moment. He couldn’t quite see it, but he was quite sure it was a large bird. He heard a shrieking cry.

It couldn’t be… Sirius’s heart skipped a beat.

Cath turned around to where he was looking and gasped.

As the shape came closer, he could make finally make out what was happening. As the thought, it was Hippogriff. What was most surprising was the two children riding on its back - Harry and Hermione.

The Hippogriff was giant - much larger than Sirius had imagined one to be. It was shiny silver and had piercing yellow eyes. With a grand swoop, it landed on the tower and the two children hopped off.

“Thank goodness!” Cath cried. “I don't know how to get him out. Quickly!”

“Sirius, stand back!” Hermione exclaimed.

Sirius obeyed, moving to the back of the cell with his back pressed up against the wall. He didn’t know Hermione for long without having to believe that she was incredibly smart.

Without a second thought, Hermione whipped out her wand and took a strong stance. Raising her wand, she exclaimed confidently, “ _Bombarda!_ ”

A loud blast occurred, and when the bits of rubble cleared up, Sirius had enough room to crawl through the rocks and iron onto the tower. Harry and Cath embraced him tightly.

“You are certainly an incredibly bright witch,” Sirius told Hermione. She smiled, looking pleased with herself.

“There’s not much time,” Harry said. “You have to take Buckbeack and escape.”

“I am so proud of you both,” Sirius said. “You fought so bravely tonight, just like your parents.”

***

Cath thought that Sirius was a really excellent godfather.

“Will we see you again?” she asked him. She didn’t want him to leave - there were still so many questions she had for him.

“I’ll make sure of it,” Sirius replied. “In the meantime, I’ll write to you both.”

Sirius bowed deeply towards Buckbeak, who was still eyeing him suspiciously. Sirius waited until Buckbeak extended his front claw and lowered his giant head. “Amazing…” he said softly, stroking the feathers between Buckbeak’s eyes. “I think you and I are going to get on just fine.”

“I wish you didn’t have to go,” Cath said tearfully. Harry put an arm around her shoulder.

Sirius turned back, looking at both of them. Cath thought she saw his eyes get a bit watery. He embraced them one more time. “Me too,” he said. “Look out for each other. You’re family now. And when all this is over, you can come live with me.”

“Stay safe,” said Harry. An awful sadness and longing were in his eyes.

“Hurry!” Hermione said, looking over her shoulder. In the distance, the Dementors were slowly floating towards the tower.

Sirius quickly mounted Buckbeak. He flashed one more mischievous smile at the two of them before taking off into the sky.

Cath wished she could wait there and watch as they disappeared into the night sky, but Hermione was tugging on both of their arms.

“I’m sorry, but we _have_ to go. The Dementors are on their way and if the Minister for Magic catches us up here…”

Hermione didn’t need to finish her sentence for Cath and Harry to follow her at a run back to the Hospital Wing. Cath wiped away tears, wishing she could have had just one more minute with Sirius.

Cath stopped on the second floor. Harry and Hermione turned to face her. “I - I have to go to Professor Dumbledore’s office. He wanted to speak with me.”

They nodded, both giving her encouraging smiles, and then continued to the Hospital Wing. Cath walked toward Dumbledore’s office and stopped in front of the stone gargoyle. As if waiting for his cue, the gargoyle leaped to the side revealing a staircase on which Professor Dumbledore was waiting.

“Cathryn,” he said. “Please, do come in.”


	17. Year 2: The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Dumbledore continues where Sirius Black left off. As the school year comes to a close, but Cath only has one thing on her mind: confronting Severus Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I just want you to know that the earlier chapters in this fic are undergoing a lot of editing. Plot-wise, it will remain the same. But I started writing this fic almost five years ago and my writing style and skill have changed a lot since then. I want to make this fic the best it can be, for my sake and for yours! 
> 
> So if chapter posting becomes a little less frequent now, know it's just because I'm trying to take my time and write/edit well. To pass the time, you can always start from the beginning and read the changes I make ;)
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and for leaving kudos and comments. It means the world!

Cath followed Professor Dumbledore up the staircase, trying not to step on the hem of his long scarlet robe. Dumbledore was humming a tune quietly to himself. Sometimes Cath wondered how a person could possibly remain so calm and cheerful at all times.

When they reached his office, Dumbledore gestured for her to sit in a chair in front of his desk. Cath looked around. His office was large and circular, with walls lined with books and portraits of old witches and wizards, probably of past headmasters of Hogwarts. Despite the dark sky outside, his office had a warm glow to it, making Cath feel immediately at home. On a perch near the desk sat Fawkes, the phoenix that had come to the aid of Harry, Ron, and Cath in her first year in the Chamber of Secrets. Cath reached out a hand towards Fawkes, who let her gently stroke the feathers on his head.

Cath knew that once she sat down, she was about to find out more information that was going to shock her and turn her world upside down. But she realized at that moment how incredibly tired she was, and the velvet plush chair beside her looked more inviting by the second. Hesitantly, Cath sat down, folding her hands in her lap and trying not to let all the questions spill out of her mouth at once.

The first thing she asked was, “Professor, how did Harry and Hermione get Buckbeak? I thought he was executed earlier today.”

“A curious situation, I must agree,” Professor Dumbledore smiled. “First, I should disclaim that I am telling you this in confidence…Ms. Granger’s timetable this year, as you may have noticed, was quite full. In fact, it was impossible for her to make it to all of her classes. Since she shows determination and dedication to her studies, Professor McGonagall and I gave her a Time-Turner. Are you familiar with the device?”

Cath nodded.

Dumbledore continued. “I advised Harry and Hermione just before the Hospital Wing to use the Time-Turner to… change a few things.”

“So, they were able to free Buckbeak before his execution and rescue Sirius?” Cath said, putting it together.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. “Indeed.”

“Will Sirius be okay?” she asked, already feeling worried for her godfather. “Can’t we catch Pettigrew?”

“Your godfather is one of the most resilient people I know,” Dumbledore assured her. “He has been through much in his short life, but he always comes out strong on the other end. As for Mr. Pettigrew… the Dementors are searching the grounds as we speak. Due to the unfortunate circumstances, there is only so much I can do.”

Cath felt incredibly disappointed. Surely there was more Dumbledore could do to help. He was one of the most powerful wizards of all time, after all. Cath vowed to herself to do whatever it took to prove Sirius’s innocence. She knew there was more they could do.

“Now, Cathryn—onto other matters. Before I say anything, I would like to apologize to you,” Dumbledore said.

Cath looked up at him.

“I understand that what you have found out tonight has been shocking and upsetting, to say the least. Although you weren’t intended to find out the truth in this manner or time, I am a firm believer that everything happens for a reason.”

“There can’t be a reason for this,” Cath said, her voice breaking. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying hard not to cry.

“There is,” said Professor Dumbledore softly. “Cathryn, you are an extraordinary girl with an extraordinary purpose. I have contacted your parents, and they have given me consent to discuss these matters with you, as I’m sure you would not enjoy waiting another week to find out.”

“They’re not my parents,” Cath said dully.

“Family is defined by more than just blood, Cathryn,” Professor Dumbledore said. “The Malfoys took you in and raised you as their own when you needed a home. They promised to protect you and love you.”

“So… then, James and Lily Potter were my real—my birth parents?” Cath asked.

“Your birth mother was indeed Lily Potter,” Professor Dumbledore confirmed. “And this, I warn you, is where things get slightly complicated. I must first say that your mother was an incredible witch. She had the kindest heart and the brightest mind. I thought incredibly highly of her, as did many others. She is indeed your birth mother. James Potter, however, is not your father.”

Cathryn nodded, trying to prepare herself for what she was about to hear, and trying desperately to keep back tears. She did not want to hear what was coming next, but she knew Dumbledore was going to continue anyway.

“Your birth father is alive and closer than you know. His name is Severus Snape,” he said gently.

Cath’s mouth fell open. Her stomach began to churn. Professor Snape… her father? That was impossible. She almost laughed despite herself. Whatever she had expected to hear, it certainly was not this.

“Sorry Professor, but are you pulling my leg?” she asked, dumbfounded.

“It would be awfully cruel if I were,” Dumbledore replied solemnly.

“Okay… so… why did he give me up after Lily died?” Cath asked. She couldn’t even bring herself to say his name. “Why couldn’t he raise me? Did he not want me?”

“He wanted you very much,” Dumbledore assured her. “On that night, when we rescued you from Godric’s Hollow — that’s where Lily and James were living at the time, of course — he begged me to let him take you. I had already made prior arrangements with the Malfoy family, but Severus insisted that he take you home. I was the one who told him no.”

Cath felt confused. Why would Professor Dumbledore keep Cath from knowing who her parents were, and from being raised by her own father?

“Why?” Cath asked. “Why couldn’t he raise me? Or the Dursleys? Why did Harry and I have to be separated?”

“It was my duty to keep you and Harry safe,” Dumbledore explained.

“Safe from _what_?” said Cath. She felt like she had more questions now than answers. “That’s what everyone keeps saying, but I just don’t understand!”

“I know that you still have many questions. But for now, I suggest that we leave the subject as it is. I have told you all you need to know, and there will come a time, I promise you, where you will know everything. But as it is right now, you are far too young to fully understand and I fear I have already overwhelmed you.”

Cathryn felt angry at Professor Dumbledore. How could he say he wanted to protect her when he had been the one to orchestrate this whole situation in the first place? What more did she need to understand? Cath certainly wasn’t stupid.

“You’re angry,” Professor Dumbledore remarked.

She looked up at him, and this time the twinkle in his eyes infuriated her. Cath just nodded.

“Rightfully so,” he said. “You should be angry. At me, at your parents, at the circumstances in general. Your anger is warranted. Feel it, but do not let it harden you.”

Cath just looked down, mulling his words over. Dumbledore was supposedly the one in control of all this, the one with all the answers, and he was still withholding some from her. It wasn’t fair.

“I think a good night’s rest is in order for the both of us,” said Professor Dumbledore, standing up from his chair. “There will be a sleeping draught sent up to your dormitory if you need it. And remember, when you return home next week, what I said. Family is defined by more than just blood.”

Cath just nodded, turning to leave his office as more anger and confusion welled up inside of her. She went straight to Gryffindor Tower. She was exhausted, and her head felt like it was going to burst with all the information that had just been given to her. She felt the insatiable desire to collapse into her bed and forget about everything that had happened that night.

Harry and Hermione were sitting by the fire, talking to each other in low voices. It was nearing midnight, but a few students still remained in the Common Room, studying for the exams that would start in two days.

Cath kept her head down and hurried up to her dormitory, determined to avoid contact with them. She couldn’t talk about it to them. Not yet.

Her clothes were dirty and full of dust from the Shrieking Shack and the sleeve of her shirt was torn where the willow had cut her. Cath pulled out a pair of pajamas and changed quietly, leaving her dirty clothes on the ground to deal with in the morning.

There was a small goblet on Cath’s nightstand, and she drank it all in a few huge gulps before closing the curtains of her bed behind shut. Cath pulled the covers over her. Her mind was still spinning, but the events of that night had completely tired her out. She sunk into a deep sleep, where for a few hours she was free of the heaviness that had come into her heart.

***

Cath had one thing on her mind to do before she went home. The day before the students were to leave Hogwarts after she finished her last exam, she walked determinedly to Severus Snape’s office. She opened the door without knocking. He was waving his wand to pack a small trunk, but when he heard the door open, he whirled around.

For the first time, he looked speechless. He just stared at Cath, clearly aware that she knew the truth. His eyebrows were pulled together in a frown, as always, but his eyes were tired and sad. He lowered his wand and set it on his desk.

Cath started to shake, and she wasn’t sure why. Perhaps it was because she couldn’t control the emotions raging inside of her, or because it was just so _strange_ to be standing in front of her sour, unpleasant Potions professor knowing he was her father. Everything she had rehearsed in her head prior to going there vanished.

“Why didn't you want me?” was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

He swallowed hard. “I did,” he replied.

“But you gave me up.”

“You don’t understand the full situation.”

“Everyone keeps telling me that, but what more is there to understand than you’re my real father and you could have raised me, but you gave me up to some other family instead?” Cath shot back. She clenched her hands, trying to calm down. _Stop shaking. Not in front of him._

Professor Snape (Severus, father, whatever the hell she was supposed to call him now) took a step towards her. “There is much you don’t understand. I would have given up everything to have raised you. I begged Professor Dumbledore—”

“What does he have to do with any of this? He can’t force you to give me up. _You_ made that choice,” Cath interrupted. They were standing right in front of each other now.

“I _had_ to protect you,” Snape said fiercely. “I couldn’t possibly put you in harm’s way. Putting you in the care of the Malfoy family was the only way for you to be completely safe.”

“Safe from _what_?” Cath asked exasperatedly. “Didn’t Voldemort die that night? What could I possibly need protection from?”

“One day, you’ll know,” Severus said. His voice was softer. Cath looked down, trying to hold back her tears. “You will, Cathryn,” he said.

He reached out as if he were going to put a hand on her shoulder, but Cath turned around and left the office in a hurry before he could do so. Tear brimmed in her eyes. Despite her best efforts, one or two spilled over.

She kept her head down as she walked through the quiet halls to the Common Room, wiping her eyes dry with the sleeve of her robes. Exams were still in session for a few of the older students. Her things were still not packed; the thought of going home filled her with dread.

“Cath?” someone whispered. She looked up, noticing Ron closing the door of a classroom behind him with his school bag over his shoulder. He spoke in a normal voice as he walked beside her. “I’ve just finished my last exam, _finally_. It was Transfiguration. I think I did fine, except for the last few questions… Oh! Er—are you okay?”

Ron had noticed her hastily wiping her eyes. They stopped walking and Cath forced a smile and nodded. “I’m fine,” she replied. “I suppose Harry probably told you about… well, you know.”

Ron nodded, looking sympathetic. “Yeah. That must have been a right shock.”

Cath sighed, wiping another tear away. “I can hardly believe it. It’s all I can think about, to be honest.”

Ron put an awkward hand on her shoulder and gave her a lopsided smile. “Well… it’ll be cool to have Harry as your brother. He thinks it’s great, too.”

“Really?” Cath asked.

He nodded eagerly. For a moment, Cath considered telling him the full truth, that Snape was her birth father, but she quickly pushed the thought away. Nearly every student at Hogwarts hated Snape. What would her friends think if they found out he was her _father_?

As classroom doors began to open, students started to file out, all of them looking overjoyed that exams were finally finished. Before Cath could say anything else, she was being tightly embraced by Hermione, who came from the same room as Ron.

“Oh Cath, Harry told us,” she said all at once. “And it must be such an awful shock, but we’re here for you. Things will turn out all right. I’m sure your parents will explain it all when you get home. I just can’t believe that—”

“Hermione, honestly!” Ron said, rolling his eyes.

“I think she’s overwhelmed enough,” said Harry, who had also joined them. He gave Cath a smile, who returned it from over Hermione’s shoulder.

The past few days had been incredibly difficult for Cath, but for a few wonderful moments, her spirits were lifted. She followed her friends to the Common Room and wished that the school year didn’t have to end just yet. Hogwarts really did feel like home to her.

“I can’t believe I got a bloody detention and missed out on all of that!” Ginny groaned when Cath gave her a brief summary of what had happened in the dormitory, leaving out the parts about her parents.

“Yeah, it was… pretty eventful,” Cath tried to force a smile.

“There’s more, isn’t there?” Ginny asked. Despite only knowing Ginny for two years, she was awfully perceptive and seemed to be able to read Cath’s mind.

Cath nodded. “I can’t talk about it yet. I’m sorry. I know you feel left out already, but it’s just… too much.”

“I get it,” Ginny said quickly. “It’s yours to tell. But you know, I’m here for you.”

Cath leaned forward and hugged Ginny tightly. She understood.

***

The way home with her parents and Draco was incredibly quiet. They didn’t often talk much anyway, but Cathryn could tell that her parents were tense.

Draco broke the silence by going on about the Quidditch World Cup, and only receiving an occasional “hm” and “is that so?” from their parents, who were big Quidditch fans and would normally have something to say about the topic.

“What’s gotten into you lot?” Draco said to them in a frustrated tone as they arrived home.

“Help your father with the bags, Draco,” said their mother.

She turned to Cath and gave her a small smile. Then she hugged her tightly. “I’m so glad to see you. It gets so lonely in this big house with just your father and me.”

Cath didn’t respond. It felt strange now when her mother hugged her. She found herself wondering what a hug from Lily Potter would feel like.

“Your father and I would like to talk to you,” her mother said as they stepped inside.

“Okay,” Cath replied. She went into the dining room and sat down at the table.

She could hear Draco saying, “What’s going on?” from the entrance, and then a minute later heard him go upstairs. Her father and mother came in. Both of them looked tired and a bit sad, and quite like they hadn’t expected to have to talk about this.

“I know I’m adopted,” Cath said, her voice trembling. Her father came over and put a hand on her shoulder, and suddenly she was crying. “I know that Harry Potter is my brother, and Lily Potter is my mother and… Professor Snape is my father.”

“Sweetheart…” her mother began. Her voice was trembling, too.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Cath cried. “Why did you let me go on for so long not knowing the truth?”

“We’re so sorry,” said her father. He was calm and in control as always. (At least one of them could be). “It was only to protect you. We promised we wouldn’t tell you until the time was right.”

“I just don’t understand,” Cath said, covering her face in her hands as she sobbed. She felt foolish, but she couldn’t help it. It had worn her down for too long. “Everyone keeps tell me it’s to protect me, but I don’t feel protected at all.”

“All you need to understand right now is that we are your mother and father,” he said firmly, taking both of her small hands in his. “That will always be true. We’ve never seen you as anyone but our daughter. We can’t imagine our lives without you in it.”

“You completed our family, Cathryn,” her mother said. “Your father and I desperately wanted another child, but we couldn’t have another of our own. And that’s when you were put into our care.”

Both her parents stooped down and wrapped their arms around her. Cath didn’t think that had ever happened before. But at that moment, it was exactly what she needed.

“Do you want to… talk about it more, Cathryn?” her mother asked. It was so unusual for her family to act affectionate at all. But although this was uncomfortable for both her parents, Cath knew they were being genuine.

She shook her head. “Not today,” she replied.

Perhaps she would want to talk about it another time. She certainly had more questions. But her mind had all the information it could handle for the time being, and for now, she would just have to be okay with what she had.

At least she had parents who loved her, Cath thought as she went upstairs. Harry — her brother — didn’t even have that. She wondered what things would be like if their lives had been reversed, and why Harry had been the one Lord Voldemort had gone after.

Upon entering her room, Cath saw Draco sitting on her bed with a box in front of him. She quickly looked down, swiping at her eyes. He would taunt her for crying, no doubt.

“Fancy a game of wizard’s chess?” he asked her. His voice was softer than usual, though he acted as though everything was fine.

She looked up at him and couldn’t help but smile widely. She nodded and sat on the bed across from him.

“Black or red?” he asked her.


End file.
